One Piece la Elementia Or something like that
by DreamerYuri
Summary: Over used plot.  Girl falls into One Piece, but unknown to her that there is a war going on where people with elemental powers are trying to take over the world. Going against family, she must learn to control her own powers to protect her Nakama. duh duh
1. Chapter 1 BAM! Where am I?

I sighed as I sat down for the first time in eight hours, ready to watch more One Piece. My family were busy body people and there was always something to do. I was the black sheep of the family. Why? Because I enjoyed relaxing and having fun.

"DAMMIT ARIANA! GET OFF YOUR ASS AND HELP ME!"

I bit back a groan and staggered to my feet. My Grandfather was a hard man, I didn't even think he knew how _not _ to yell. I was 19 years old and since I worked on a horse ranch in the summer, I was asked by my grandparents to live with them during the winter and help out. I thought it'd be easy, shovel snow and get wood for the stove. No one told me they were cleaning house and farm, getting rid of anything that would fetch a price.

I went to our barn and Grandpa yelled angrily, "YOUR COMPLETELY WORTHLESS! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND WRAP THIS CHAIN AROUND THAT ENGINE!"

I bit back a remark as I felt my usual defiance and anger rise up. I hated being ordered around and yelled at. I should be used to it, living with them for 6 years when my father got in a drunkin accident and gave my my brother and I up to our grandparents.

But I managed to bit my tongue and do as I was told as he got on the tractor. I straightened to give him the thumbs up when the tractor bucket shot forward and slammed into me head on. Everything went dark.

The first thing I realized when I came to was that I was _wet_, the second thing was that my head was _killing me!_ I slowly raised my hand to my forhead and gingerly felt it. I didn't feel anything so I sat up slowly, groaning and biting back curses.

I cracked my eyes open and blinked, forgetting my head for a moment as all I saw was bars and brick walls. I shifted and winced as my wet clothes made me colder. I looked down and saw that the floor was dry except where I was lying.

I heard footsteps and looked as a guy wearing a white and blue uniform appeared outside the bars. He saw me and said, "Oh your awake. How do you feel?"

Not in any mood to be polite I grumbled, "Like crap. So where am I?"

He snorted and asked, "Do you have any manners?"

I glared, plainly showing I was not in the mood and he sighed, "Your in our Marine prison. We found you washed up on the beach, and Captain Axe Hand Morgan ordered you to be confined until he is ready to deal with you."

He gave a disgusted look and a chill went down my back. I didn't think it was from the cold. I then wondered where that name sounded familiar and slowly staggered to my feet, mind racing to form a plan. I asked slowly, like my head was fuzzy, "Did anything wash up with me?"

He blinked and nodded, "Yes your bag."

I held my head and groaned loudly. He said gently, "Why don't you sit back down? I'l fetch the doctor."

I nodded weakly and plopped back down. I listened carefully and heard a door shut behind him. I jumped to my feet, head feeling better and checked to see if there was any more guards. There wasn't but I did see a faded blue backpack in the corner.

I quickly looked, and when I didn't see a key anywhere I grabbed my wire mesh belt and grabbed a wire and twisted until it broke off.

Bending it just right I went over to the lock and with a few twists I heard a satisfied click. Opening the door quickly I grabbed the bag and went to the door the guard had went out of and peeked out the window. I squeaked as him and another guy opened the door. I hid as the door blocked me from view and as soon as there was room I slipped out and quickly shut it and locked it.

They immidiatly banged and shouted and I ran out of there before help could come. I squinted as the sunlight hurt my eyes and saw more Marine's coming. I slipped around the building and raced towards the exit and managed to escape.

I sighed in relief as soon as I felt safe and found myself on the beach. I gazed at the beautiful ocean and wondered where the hell I was and how I even got there.

"I finally found you."

I jumped and spun, getting into a defensive stance as I stared at a tall guy staring back at me like he didn't know staring was rude. He was tall, over six foot and had long purple hair. I bit back a giggle, a guy with purple hair. Heh. He also wore a white button up shirt with a red tye and brown pants.

I finally growled, "Who the heck are you?"

He blinked and said calmly, "Chidori. How are you?"

I snorted and straightened slightly, but didn't relax, "My head hurts, I woke up in prison and I have no idea where the hell I am. My days fricken _fantastic!_"

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "That does sound fantastic. And your name?"

I looked him over again and answered, "Ariana."

He smiled and said, "So you've finally arrived. I've waited a long time."

I glared and said angrily, "Hey if you were the one who put me in that bloody jail."

he held up his hands and said calmly, "Oh no, that wasn't me. But my Master was the one who brought you here. You are here to fullfill your destiny. To defeat Titan."

I felt myself bristle and I snapped, "You can't tell me what to do."

He chuckle, "No, I guess not. But Titan will come after you and you will have to fight him. Unless you want to die of course."

I couldn't help the gulp and he said cheerfully, "So learn to use your powers and you'll be fine."

I raised an eyebrow and he said, "Repeat after me. _Elementarious."_

I stared at him like he was a fruit loop and at his unwavering look mumbled, "Elementarious."

my body tingled and I quickly looked myself over but didn't see anything different. Chidori explained, "You can use your elemental powers now. So go join Morgan, beat Straw hat and the Swordsman. And the Marines will lead you straight to Titan. There's a book in your bag about how to use and control your powers."

I snorted and said haughtly, "You think I'll listen to you? I'll do what I want and you can't stop me."

His face turned to stone and he growled, "I can kill you."

I smirked and said, "Really? Then do it. But don't you need me to beat this Titan guy?"

His face grew pissed and I saw frost begin to form on his hands before he seemed to gain control of himself and smiled softly, "Your right, my apologise. Just be sure to take out Titan."

I snorted and he twitched before he turned and dissapeared. Just like that, poof. I sighed heavily, "What did you get yourself into this time Ariana?"

I plopped on a rock and finally opened the pack I grabbed on a whim. It had a change of clothes that made me gag, a dress. I snorted, planning on trashing it as soon as I could. The bag also held candy, a journal, pens, a roll of bandages and some hard candy. I frowned and blinked as I found the book at the very bottom.

I pulled it out and it looked like a plan blue covered book, no writing on the front or spine. I opened it to the first page and read, "The most important thing to remember is that you use your mind and body as one to control your elements. Picture in your mind what you want to do and focus."

I didn't get to read more when I heard running feet and quickly stuffed it back in the bag and prepared to run. Before I could even take a step I was tackled from behind and pinned. The marine from before sighed and whispered, "You shouldn't have stopped running."

I spat out sand and growled, "No shit."

he yanked me to my feet and I was quickly bound at the hands behind my back. My bag was taken away and I saw a giant of a man with an axe for a hand come up. He smirked and asked, "Did you really think you could run away?"

I hacked and spat in his eye. He snarled and slammed his fist into my cheek, "Don't mock me!"

The marine holding me barely kept his grip from the force and I glared death at the big guy, feeling my cheek sting. He barked, "Take her to the base!"

I struggled the entire way as they forced me along and to tall buildings with stripes. Morgan smirked and we paused next to a gate, "You'll be more coorporative after a week without food or water."

I snarled and yanked against the strong arms that held me as I was drug into a courtyard and towards a cross like stake in the ground. Next to it was a greenhaired man who looked up as I was drug and tied tight to the wood.

I winced at the tightness and glared fearcly until they all left. Looking around curiously I saw the guy looking at me curiously and I smiled shyly, "Um hi, my names Ariana. How's it going?"

He snorted and I sighed, "Yeah bad coversation start. But what else can I say? Hi, are you hungry yet?"

I saw his lips twitch and I asked curiously, "So you got a name? And why are you tied up here if you don't mind me asking."

He was silent and I figured he didn't want to talk. I nearly jumped out my skin when he said, "Roronoa Zoro. Morgan's son made me a deal that if I could last here a month i'm a free man."

I hmmed and realization hit me like a thunderbolt, "_I'm _in _One Piece! Holy Hell! And this is Zoro!_"

Mentally smacking myself I scolded myself, "_Now is not the time to go all fangirl! I need to stay calm and find a way out of this mess!"_

He looked at me, "What about you?"

I shrugged the best I could, studying the ropes, "No idea, I woke up in their jail, and managed to get out but got caught again. I guess they think it's fun to tie people up."

He snorted and was quiet again. I looked around until I grew tired of that and was about to fall asleep when an annoying laugh rang through the air. I looked up as a guy with a big chin, weird poofy hairdo and weird clothes came up. Two marines walked behind him.

He smiled widely as he stopped infront of me and said, "Ah, your the girl. Father said you were a looker."

I glared, not liking his looks or hungry look in his eyes, "Well you must be his son, you both look like a horses behind."

His face turned red and he yelled, "I can have you killed for such insults!"

I snorted, "Oh please! You don't have the guts to kill me!"

he moved forward until we were almost nose to nose and his smile creeped me out, "Oh I won't kill you. I'm going to marry you."

My look of disgust and shock made him madder and he reached out and grabbed my boob. I reacted and heard a snap as my right hand flew out and smacked him, hard. He rolled about five times and the marines grabbed my arm as I yelled furiously, "PERVERT! I outta kick your ass!"

He was crying as I was retied and he screamed, "I"m telling father!"

I stuck out my tongue as he ran for the building, the marines hurrying to catch up with him. I snorted and Zoro chuckled, "Nice shot."

I flashed him a grin before shivering and muttered to myself, "Ugh, no way would I marry some weak insect like that."

We were silent as the day waned and I heard my stomach rumble. I scowled at it before hearing something beside me. I looked at Zoro in surprise and he quickly looked away, as if trying to hide a blush. I grinned and said, "So anyway, when i'm out of here i'm getting a huge plate of spaggetti. And some meatballs! What about you?"

Zoro looked at me and his lips twitched, "Grog, and steak, with potatoes and gravy."

I wrinkled my nose, "Ugh, grog. No thanks."

He looked at me in surprise, "You don't drink?"

I snorted and shook my head, "Nope, I won't touch anything alcolholic."

He asked curiously, "Why?"

I shrugged, the best I could and said quietly, "My Father was a drunk, and he got real mean when he drank. Especially after my mom died."

Zoro said quietly, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head and smiled at him, hiding the hurt behind my smile, "No need to apologize. He drank happily until he died, so he died happy I guess."

Shaking my head roughly to get rid of my sadness I asked him curiously, "So do you drink wine too? It smells like crap to me."

He snorted and said, "Wine's ok, but not as good as grog,"

I started asking him about what things he liked to eat and drink most and we stopped as night fell and he snored lightly next to me. I looked up as the moon shone in the night and thought, "_Well, guess all I could do is sleep."_

Resting my chin on my chest I slowly made myself think I was comfortable and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2Fight the Goverment,join Luffy?

The next morning I woke up to talking birds and saw that Zoro was awake. I started a coversation, about what he was, and if being a pirate hunter was all that exciting.

I chatted for another hour or so and looked as I heard footsteps. I glared at the marines and was surprised as they untied me and waited till my limbs painfully loosened and then they tied my hands. I was forced to walk and I glanced back at Zoro to see him scowling after me.

I forced a smile before going out the gate and to a big tower. We went to the jail and I was shoved in and the door locked. Two guards watched me and I prowled my cage, stretching my muscles and seeing if there was some way to escape.

Finding none, I finally sat down on the hard bed and started a coversation with the guards. They told me of how Morgan was only ruling in fear and how his son got anything he wanted because he was Morgans son.

I vented to them of how Morgan and his son were both idiots and I got them to crack a smile before they turned to stone when another marine came in and told them to take me to Morgan. I was grabbed and we went to the very top and I saw a statue of Morgan being put up. I felt a sense of de ja vu and I was jolted out of it when the idiot son started yelling at Morgan to go get rid of some guy who punched him. I snorted and thought, "_Weak slug."_

Morgan punched his son and I snorted again, thinking both son and father were morons. It was then that I noticed someone who I thought didn't belong. Almost as tall as Morgan, the guy had tan skin, dread locks pulls back in a ponytail and an axe at his belt. He was watching me with a creepy grin.

I rolled my eyes and made a face at him. Then when Morgan ordered a sailor to execute a little girl and when he refused I sensed trouble. Morgan raised his axe to take him out and I said like a whisper but loudly, "Man, what an asshole."

He spun and punched my gut, sending me flying into a cannon. I grit my teeth, refusing to shout our scream as it dug into my back and Morgan seemed to forget about me as his statue nudged the roof. Morgan glared fearcily at the shivering Marine and raised his axe hand, "You dare scratch my statue?"

I thought quickly and said loudly, "Was that supposed to be a statue of you? It doesn't do you justice."

He turned towards me, face confused and I scoffed, "It doesn't show your pig face or that pathetic fat body."

He lunged with a roar and grabbed my face with his hand, "Shut your mouth!"

he slammed me into the floor and my head hit the stone. I blinked back stars as he lifted me again and I said scornfully, "You'd hit a woman? Your more pathetic than I thought!"

he raised his axe hand and roared, "Silence!"

I raised my feet and kicked out, slamming my heel into his nose. He let me go to clutch his face and I hit the ground on my butt. I heard a noise and stared as a flying boy wearing a red shirt, blue shorts and a straw hat flew up and grabbed the statue.

The men couldn't hold it and it slammed into the floor and snapped in half. I grinned happily and looked at Luffy as he apologized, then grabbed the idiot son and ran inside. Deciding now was the time to bolt I ran for the side of the tower and leaped.

Praying it would work I focused on creating a pillow of air and closed my eyes tight. I landed on something soft, not hard and opened my eyes to see myself floating three feet off the ground. I sighed in relief and stepped off the air and found I was being stared at by Zoro and a kid wearing glasses.

I smiled slightly, waving, "Um hi."

I blinked as I heard running feet and spun as the creepy smile guy swung his axe at my head. I rolled back on my back and slipped my legs through my arms so that my hands were in front of me. I leapt back as the axe slammed into the ground and grabbed the rope with my teeth as he said, "Time to die wench."

I let go of the rope as it fell away untied and dodged another blow, "Uglies first!"

I jumped up as he swung sideways and stepped onto the handle and punched the guy as hard as I could. He stumbled and I swept out my leg, catching his and jerked. He crashed to the ground and I looked up as a group of men and Morgan aimed guns at us. I stepped infront of Zoro and Koby and Zoro yelled, "Move moron!"

I shook my head stubbornly as Morgan barked, "FIRE!"

I flinched as they fired and barely heard the sound of broken glass and stared in shock as the boy from before landed infront of me and the bullets hit him. I watched in amazement as he stretched, the bullets a few inches from my face and he shot them back because he was made of rubber.

He laughed and I said happily, "Glad you could drop in."

He grinned at me and Zoro asked, "WHAT are you?"

Koby was passed out on the ground as Luffy said proudly, "I'm the guy whose going to be King of the Pirates."

I patted his shoulder and said, "Good luck with that."

He grinned big, "Thanks."

He held out three swords to Zoro, "So which ones are yours? I didn't know so I grabbed all three." I turned my attention to dread lock guy as he rubbed his jaw and backed up to Morgan. He was glaring death at me so I blew him a rasberry. I raised an eyebrow as Luffy said, "And what about you?"

"What?"

He pointed at the shifting Marines, they were about ready to attack again, "If you fight against the navy you'll be a bad guy to the eye of the government."

I snorted, flexing my arm and grinning wildly, "These bastards have earned a butt kicking. And nobody orders me what to do unless I respect them. And some bastard says for me to join Morgan and stop you."

I looked at him, he was staring at me. I said, grinning widely, "And I say to hell with him. I'll help you out."

He smiled and I said, "I'm Ariana."

I held out my hand and he took it, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

He looked at Zoro and Zoro smirked, "You must be demon spawn...But i'm not ready to die without a fight! All right Dammit! You've got yourself a pirate!"

Luffy threw up his fist happily, "Really? You'll join my crew?"

Zoro nodded, "I don't have much choice now untie me."

I looked over as the Marine's drew their swords and charged, "Better hurry up."

I looked uncertainly at Luffy as he struggled with the knot and said again, "Hurry up!"

He pouted, "These knots are too tight..."

I felt myself sweat as the Marines got closer and Luffy got an arm untied and Zoro snapped, "Give me my swords Moron!"

Koby must have woken up because I heard him scream as I made to try to defend myself only for Zoro to get loose and block all of the Marine's swords. I gave a whistle as Luffy yelled, "WOW! HE'S COOL!"

Zoro growled, "The first one who moves, dies."

The Marine's wept and he said to Luffy, "Alright so i'm a pirate. I gave you my word. I've fought the navy therefore i'm officially an outlaw, But hear this! I have a mission to fulfill!"

That got Luffy's attention and Zoro said proudly, "I'm going to be the worlds greatest swordsman! All I have left is my destiny! My name may be infamous but it's gonna shake the world!"

I felt goosebumps run up my arms and I couldn't help but grin as he continued, "But you are making me become a pirate! So if I have to abandon my dream for any reason then i'm going to make you commit Hara Kiri!"

Luffy said happily, "The worlds greats swordsman, that's great! Anything else would make me look bad."

I chuckled as Zoro said, "Hmph, you talk big."

Morgan returned our attention as he yelled, "Why do you hesitate! Hack those brigands into mince meat now!"

Luffy swung his leg back and said, "Zoro, Ariana! Duck!"

I hit the dirt as he said, "Gum Gum Whip!"

His leg whipped out and slammed into all the Marines, sending them flying back. I nodded as I dusted myself off, "Nice move."

Zoro looked back at Luffy, "What the devil are you?"

Luffy grinned, "I'm a rubber man."

Zoro looked at me incredously, "And why doesn't this bother you?"

I shrugged, "I've seen weirder."

I turned to the Marines and said to Luffy, "I call the ugly one, you get the ugliest over there."

I pointed at Morgan and then heard the Marines say fearfully that they were too much and it was hopeless. They couldn't beat a rubber man and that demon Roronoa Zoro at the same time.

The dreadlock guy snorted, "Pathetic."

Morgan said angrily, "Hear me! All the cowards who were whining just now will shoot themselves in the head!"

I growled angrily, "You bastard! You can't make them do that!"

The men shook as they held their guns to their own heads as Morgan said, "I won't tolerate defiants in my outfit. On my order, Fire!"

I lunged forward and yelled frantically, "Don't!"

Luffy was faster as he shot by me and yelled, "Hey, I'm your enemy! Try putting me to death!" he punched Morgans axe and I ducked a swing from Dreadlock. I managed to dodge the swing but didn't see his fist until he clocked me and sent me rolling.

I finally stopped on my back and saw him leaped up, axe held high to finish me off. I decided it was now or never. I threw up my hands, closed my eyes and concentrated. I heard a clang and pressure on my arms. I opened my eyes and gasped. In my hands was a stone glaive. A long staff with a foot long blade on the end.

I smirked, "Boo ya!" I thrust up, sliding the staff side ways and rolled as the axe slid off it and slammed into the ground. I rolled to my feet and spun the staff expertly, thanking the gods that Jiji, my martial arts instructor, had taught me how to use all sorts of weapons.

I stopped spinning it and held up my hand and beckoned to him, "Lets dance ugly."

He lunged with a roar. We clashed, hard. The force almost made my arms go numb, but I managed to thrust him back and attack back. It was all he could do to block me and I swung the staff and in a brooms sweep move slammed the butt of my weapon into his arm, hearing a snap and he dropped his axe with a scream of pain.

I took him out at the knees next and held my blade at his throat, "Move and you die."

He gulped and I heard, "Stop!"

I looked to see Luffy hit Morgan once more and saw Helmeppo, the idiot son, holding a gun to Koby's head. He screamed, "I said stop, you idiot! One false move and four eyes gets it! If you even blink i'll shoot!"

Koby yelled to Luffy, "Hey Luffy! Don't let them win because of me! Let him kill me!"

Luffy grinned, "Your a good guy Koby."

Luffy called over, "Hey! Idiot-son-of-the-captain! Koby means it!"

Helmeppo screamed, "Do something Guru!"

I frowned in confusion only to duck as a bullet wizzed past my head and the guy rolled out of reach and held a gun at me. I snorted, annoyed I had let him get free, "Your names Guru? What a stupid name."

He snarled, "Shut up!"

He pulled the trigger and I whipped up my glaive and the bullet ricocheted off the blade and I dropped to my knees and this time used my blade to slice into his legs and as he fell I was on my feet and used the butt of my staff to hit the back of his head and he fell like a rock.

I kicked away the gun and looked as Morgan fell and Luffy said, "Nice Zoro."

Zoro smirked, "No sweat, Captain!"

I smiled happily and heard the gasps of shock and disbelief, "Captain Morgan has been defeated!"

Zoro asked, "Any of you still want to capture us?"

The Marines looked at each other before cheering. "Hooray!" "We're free!"

I laughed and swung my staff as it crumbled back to dust. Luffy's eyes got big and then he said, "You have to join my crew!"

I stared at him like he lost his mind, "No."

He crossed his arms stubbornly and said, "I've already made up my mind."

I shook my head and turned to leave, "You don't know anything about me. So no thanks."

I heard a thud and looked to see that Zoro had collapsed. I sighed through my nose and went over, forgetting for a sec that I was starving as well and took one of his arms as Luffy to the other and asked, "Where do we take him?"

Luffy shrugged and said, "So since your joining my crew."

I snapped, "No i'm not!"

We argued as we walked and ended up at a resturant where apparently Zoro had saved the little girl. They sat down to eat and I walked out the door. About to head for the beach Zoro called, "Hey, aren't you going to eat?"

I glanced back and my stomach gave a loud growl. Sighing again I said, "Sure."

I went back in and ate with them, listening to them talk, and I sat back with a full belly as Zoro laughed, "Boy i'm stuffed! Not eating for nine days was tougher than I thought!"

Luffy was still stuffing his face as he said, "See, you wouldn't have made it a month."

Zoro snorted, "Funny, you seem hungrier than me."

I turned to the mom, "Thank you for feeding us ma'am."

She smiled, "It's the least I could do! You four saved the whole town!"

I grinned and stood. The little girl asked, "Wait where are you going?"

I smiled and said, "I forgot my bag. I'll be back."

I heard Koby start yelling about the grand line being too dangerous and I headed back for the base. I looked up at the clouds and thought, "_It'd be totally awesome if I could go with them. But I can't put them in danger. Hell __**I**__ don't even know what kind of mess i'm in."_

I only went a few feet when the Marine who had gotten the doctor for me came up, carrying my bag, "Looking for this?"

I smiled and took it, "Yes thank you."

He smiled and said, "I should be thanking you. You really helped save us."

I felt my cheeks heat up and I shrugged as I slung my bag onto my shoulder, "I couldn't just do nothing."

He nodded in understanding and asked, "Will you be going with them?"

I rubbed my chin in thought, "I don't know. I seem to have landed in a mess and I don't want to put anyone in danger because of it."

He hmmed and Luffy and Zoro walked out of the Inn and Luffy waved, "Ariana!"

He walked up and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

I glared slightly and said, "Look, I've fallen into a dangerous mess that you don't want to get caught up in. so stop asking me because I won't say yes!"

Our eyes locked and he asked, "But wouldn't it be nicer to be with friends? Zoro and I can help you out if you need us."

Not expecting that I blinked and Zoro said sternly, "We're Nakama now. We got each others back."

I looked from one to the other and slapped my forehead, "Ugh you guys are hopeless."

I lowered my hand and grinned, "Fine, you got yourself a pirate!"

Luffy cheered and I fell in step with them as we head for the dock. Zoro smirked at some Marines and said, "Catch us if you can."

They gasped and I bit back a giggle. We came to the docks and I raised an eyebrow at the tiny boat but kept silent as Zoro said, "That was some pretty bad acting, I wouldn't be surprised if they saw right through it."

Luffy said, "It's all up to Koby now. He'll get in somehow."

I asked curiously, "Koby wanted to be in the Navy."

Luffy nodded and I smiled, "Good for him."

Zoro said, "Well it's a good time to be leaving. Everyone hates us, thats the way a pirate should leave."

Luffy laughed, "I guess that's true!"

I smirked and turned as Koby ran up behind us and said, "Luffy!"

Luffy looked and Koby saluted us, "Thank you very much Cap'n Luffy! I'll never forget all that you've done for me!"

Zoro chuckled, "This is a new one, a pirate being saluted by the Navy."

I nodded and we got on board as Luffy yelled, "We'll meet again Koby!"

I stared as the rest of the Marine's saluted us and I laughed, "This is something for the record books!"

Luffy threw up his fist and cheered, "We're off! To the Grand Line!"

I grinned happily, hardly able to wait for things to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3Trying to eat big bird,Big Nose

I was sitting back reading over the book about my elements as Zoro and Luffy talked about how neather of them knew how to navigate. Zoro looked at me and said, "What about you Ariana? Didn't you ever sail in your world?"

Oh I forgot to mention I had let that part slip. It was the day we had left the island, Luffy wouldn't stop bugging me to know where I was from. And since I had read many fan fictions about the character hiding that they were from another world, I decided to just say it now and see what happened. "Luffy, i'm from another world! Ive never sailed on the ocean before!"

They stared at me and I felt my cheeks heat up and I crossed my arms grumpily and looked down, "I'm not even from this world, and I have no idea what to do at sea."

Luffy suddenly threw up his arms and cheered, "COOL! Is there meat in your world?"

I stared at him like he had grown another head and Zoro shrugged as he got more comfy, "That explains your clothes."

I laughed, feeling relief rush through me, "You two really don't mind?"

Zoro shrugged and Luffy said happily, "Nope, your our nakama now. It doesn't really matter where your from."

I smiled happily and did my best to explain my world to them and after a bit that seemed to get boring to Luffy. After the shock of the news they seemed not to care and started talking about food. None of us had remembered to get any before we left and were a bit hungry.

I looked up from my book and said, "I lived near the desert, and i've never been sailing in my life. We should probally get a navigator."

Luffy nodded and ticked off his fingers, "and a cook, a musician, and."

Zoro snapped, "Those can wait!"

They plopped on the floor, "I'm starving!"

I put my book away and heard my stomach growl, "Me too."

Zoro then said, "hey look a bird."

Luffy cocked his head to the side, "It looks pretty big."

I looked up and saw the bird as Luffy said, "Lets eat it!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "How?"

My Luffy's-going to-do-something-stupid sense was tingling and I tried to say, "Wait Luffy."

He grabbed the mast and I grabbed his vest to try to stop him as he yelled, "Gum Gum Rocket!"

I screamed as we flew up and I clung to him as the bird snagged his head in it's mouth and he screamed, "HELP!"

I yelled, "I tried to warn you idiot!"

Luffy yelled back, "I didn't hear you!"

I groaned and said, "Just don't stretch or I won't be able to hang on."

I looked down at the ocean and said, "Man we're way up."

I looked up and asked, "Doesn't that hurt?"

he tried to pry loose and said, "Nope. Now what?"

I looked as we came upon land and said, "If we can get it to drop us on the land we should be fine."

He growled as he worked harder to get loose and as we flew over a town I held up my hand, flames forming and was about to hit the bird when something blasted it and I yelled as Luffy and I seperated and fell.

I concentrated like before and a pillow of air wrapped around me and gently set me down on a roof. I sighed in releif and looked around until I saw where Luffy had landed. I slid down the roof and jumped down as a girl with orange hair said, "Boss! You came to save me!"

I raised my eyebrow in confusion, "Uh what?"

She bolted, "I'll let you take care of these guys!"

Some ugly looking goons surrounded us and said, "Forget the girl, we have the boss and her co-thief right here. They're a bigger prize than she is."

I raised an eyebrow, "Say what?" And ducked as a pirate tried to smack me but hit Luffy, making his hat fly off, "That map belongs to the fearsome pirate Buggy the Clown!"

Luffy slammed his fist into the dudes face and glared as he caught his hat in the palm of his hand, "Don't touch the hat."

The men lunged with a cry, "You scurvy bilgerat!"

Luffy and I took them out easily and heard, "Wow!" We looked up at the girl from before, sititing on a balcony, "Your pretty tough. You took those guys out with your bare hands."

I looked at Luffy in confusion, "Who's this?" Just as he asked, "Uh, who are you?"

We looked at each other then back at her as she said, "The names Nami. I specialize in robbing pirates. You two wanna team up with me?"

Luffy asked, "Robbing pirates?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "No thanks." I looked at Luffy and said, "Well, I'm going to see if I can find Zoro."

He nodded and I went on my way to see if I could find the docks to wait for him. I did glance back to see Nami follow Luffy as he walked off. Shrugging I wondered if I was forgetting something as I came to the docks and saw a huge pirate ship. I stared at the mast at Buggy the Clowns symbol and smacked my forehead, "Nami shows up, bird blown away, of course! Buggy the Clown! And Luffy gets captured!"

I spun on my heel and ran to where I thought Buggy would be to try and save Luffy. Knowing by now that Nami captured him and handed him over. After a bit I thought I was completely lost until I heard a racket. I followed it and climbed up to the roof to find a full out party going on and Luffy in a cage.

I shook my head and spotted a table of food. My stomach gave a gurgle and I snuck to it first. Swiping some melon and some meat on a bone, I ate the melon as I snuck over to Luffy and as he spotted me and opened his mouth to say something I put the meat in his mouth, "Here, now be quiet."

He nodded as he ate the meat in one bite and I pulled a some more wire from my belt and started picking the lock. I jumped as something exploded and gapped to see a whole row of houses get blasted. I quickly dove behind Luffy as the cannon was pointed at him.

But I was spotted by a goon and grabbed me from behind. I snarled, "Let me go you ass!"

He growled, "Oh pipe down!"

He wrapped a surprisingly strong arm around my throat and drug me up to a Buggy and he said, "Well well, what do we have here? Is this a friend of yours boy?"

Luffy yelled furiously as he thrashed around, "Let my crewmate go!"

Buggy raised an eyebrow, "Crewmate? Well I guess she can watch you die before I kill her."

I hacked and spat in his eye. He laughed evilly as he wiped it off, "Watch it girlie, or you die first."

Buggy turned to Nami and said, "Now it's your turn! Prove your loyalty by blowing your former boss into mince meat with this buggy ball!"

Nami began to sweat as she asked, "you want me to kill him?"

She tried to get out of it, "T-that's ok Captain Buggy. I don't need to do that. Hey, lets drink some more instead? Lets forget that loser!"

Buggy glared, "Do it."

She gulped and I said calmly, "You didn't come prepared."

She stared at me in confusion and Luffy said, "She's right, that's what you get for going against pirates unprepared."

Nami said unbelieving, "Unprepared? You mean not being prepared to kill someone like it's nothing? Is that what prepared means to a pirate?"

The pirates behind us yelled, "Quit stalling!"

Luffy smirked and said, "It means being prepared to risk your own life!"

She gulped and a pirate came up and asked, "What's the matter? Don't you know how to light a cannon? Here."

he took the matches from her and lit one, "You light the flame and then put it to the fuse."

She suddenly whipped out her staff and nailed him. I snickered and the pirate tightened his hold. I growled and slammed my heel into his foot. He howled, letting me go and I spun and slammed my foot into his gut, sending him flying back. I ran for the cage as Luffy and Nami said something I couldn't hear until Luffy yelled, "the fuse is lit!"

I spun on my heel and slammed my fist into a pirate and tried to get to it. I growled in frustration and then gasped as Nami grabbed the fuse with her bare hands. I winced, knowing that had to hurt and summoned a stone staff from the brick under my feet and slammed the pirates away and saw the group behind her, "Behind you!"

Zoro slammed his sheathed swords into them and knocked them out. I punched the air, "Perfect timing Zoro!"

Luffy cheered, "ZORO! Phew i'm glad you found me, now get me out of here!"

Zoro sighed, "Always goofing around. First you and Ariana fly off with a bird and now your playing in some cage."

He saw me and tossed my bag at my feet as he asked, "And why didn't you help him?"

I snorted, slinging on my bag and said, "I've been trying. He's just a magnet for trouble."

Zoro smirked, "Can't argue with that."

Buggy crossed his arms and asked, "So you're Roronoa Zoro eh? You must have come to capture me."

He turned away, "I gave up pirate hunting. I have no interest in you."

I called as I tried to pick the lock again, "Watch it Zoro, this guys tricky."

Zoro snorted and I shot him a dirty look as Buggy whipped out a knife, "Well i'm interested in you. Killing you will be a nice feather in my cap."

Zoro said coolly, "Back off before I pluck all your feathers."

Buggy crew cheered him on and I looked up as they attacked each other. Zoro easily sliced him to bits. I bit my lip in worry as Luffy said, "Hey! That was too easy!"

Buggy's crew began to laugh and I got a bad feeling. I heard a snap and growled as my wire snapped in two and Zoro sheathed his swords and came up, "We can't open this without a key. These bars are too thick for me to cut through."

The crew started roaring in laughter and I tensed, ready for a fight as Zoro said, "Very funny, now hand over the key before I get cranky."

Luffy and I both said, "Creepy."

We heard a noise and Zoro suddenly fell to his knees, knife in his side still clutched by a hand. I gasped, "Zoro!" I lunged, grabbed the knife and yanked it out and threw it hard at the reforming Buggy.

It meerly floated to a stop next to him before reattaching as Buggy said, "The Chop-Chop fruit. That's the devil fruit I ate! You can slice and dice me but you can't kill me! I'm a chop-chop man!"

I snarled, flames forming around my hands, "You bastard! That was dirty!"

He laughed, "Roronoa Zoro, you never stood a chance! Looks like I missed your vitals but that's still a serious wound."

I formed a ball of fire and was about to throw when Luffy yelled furiously, "Stabbing someone in the back..That's fighting dirty! You got that, Big Nose!"

I snorted in laughter, concentration broken and fire going out, and watched as Buggy roared, "You dare call me that!" and threw his knife. I smirked as Luffy caught in his his teeth and broke the blade, "I swear, I'm gonna clobber you!"

I reached down as Buggy laughed and grabbed Zoro's arm and pulled him to his feet. Buggy laughed, "Clobber me? Don't make me laugh! You four are about to die!"

I cracked my knuckles and said, "Try it Clown. We're not going to die."

Luffy suddenly yelled, "Zoro! Run!"

We looked back at him in surprise and Zoro smirked, "Oh.. Gotcha."

"Eh?"

He said to me, "Cover me."

I blinked again as he ran for the cannon and I summoned a staff again and smacked Buggy's knives away. I heard a thunk and Zoro yelled, "Get over here!"

I cocked my arm back and threw it like a spear at Buggy, who had to dodge, right into the line of fire. I raced up to Luffy as Zoro yelled to Nami, "Light this thing!"

She fumbled with the matches and I lite my finger and lite the fuse. I yelled, "FIRE IN THE HOLE BIG NOSE!"

Buggy and his crew screamed as they were blasted. Zoro gasped and said, "Now's our chance." He looked at Nami, "Who're **you **anyway?"

She said, "I'm a thief."

Luffy grinned and said, "Actually, she's our new navigator!"

Nami yelled, "What are you talking about? Are you crazy? And shouldn't you be trying to get out of that cage?"

Luffy said calmly, "Oh yeah, maybe your right."

I chuckled, "De je vu."

Zoro nodded and said, "No problem, you just stay in the cage."

I watched in amazement as he grabbed the cage and lifted it onto his back. I winced as blood spurted and said, "Zoro.."

Luffy said, worried, "Zoro, don't do this. Your guts'll squirt out."

He growled, "Then i'll shove them back in! I do things my own way! So don't give me any lip!"

I muttered, "I can't tell if you brave or stupid."

he barked, "Shut up!"

I smirked and we raced across the roof tops to try and get as far away as possible.


	4. Chapter 4Fighting clown,Punk Cow,Traitor

We got a good distance away and Zoro set down the cage, "We're in a fine mess. Now we have to finish what we started." I dug into my bag and pulled out my bandages, "Here, this should keep your guts in."

He waved me off, "I don't need them."

I whapped his head and ignored him as he growled. I glared and said, "Your bleeding all over the place. Now unless you want me to tie you up, sit still."

he muttered about crazy woman as I wrapped the bandages around his waist and made sure it was thick enough to keep him from bleeding through and tied it tight. He flinched and I patted his shoulder gently, "There, that wasn't so bad."

I then noticed that Nami had dissapeared as we moved down to the street and Zoro drug the cage, "We should be far enough away that they won't find us soon. But what are we going to do about this cage?"

Luffy thrashed around inside it and growled, "I can't do anything while i'm stuck in here!"

Zoro looked at me curiously and I held up my hands, "Don't look at me. I couldn't pick the lock and if I use my elements it'll probally hurt Luffy in the process."

He sighed and said, "Yeah your right."

He suddenly fell and said, "No use, too much blood loss. Gotta rest."

I sighed tiredly and sat next to the cage. It was then that we noticed the dog. Zoro sat up and leaned against a post, "What's up with you dog?"

Luffy blinked, "Dog? Hey a dog!"

I moved and sat next to the dog and pet him gently, "Hey doggie, what are you doing out here?"

He was still and Luffy poked his eyes, "Maybe it's dead."

The dog snarled and bit his face. Zoro snapped, "Luffy! Stop playing around!"

I quickly grabbed the dog and set him in my lap, "Now now, knock it off you two."

The dog huffed and leaned into my pets as Zoro and Luffy plopped on their backs. "Lost too much blood." "Dumb dog!"

Nami walked up and raised her eyebrow, "Look at you guys. Not to critisize, but is the middle of the street the best hiding place?"

We looked at her and said, "Hey it's our navigator!"

She yelled, "I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!"

The dog got off my lap as she said, "I just wanted to thank you for saving me." and tossed a key at the ground next to the cage. Luffy said happily, "Hey! You stole the key to the cage!"

I gave a low whistle, "Your nice after all."

She shrugged uncaringly, "Yeah, sure. I got the stupid key but I left the map and the treasure!"

Luffy cheered, "This is great! I thought i'd never get out of here!"

Zoro sat up and said, "Then the rescue was a success after all!"

But as Luffy reached the key the dog grabbed it and swallowed it. Our jaws dropped and Luffy grabbed the dog, "That's not food! Cough it up!"

they started fighting again and I tried to break them up as we heard someone yell, "Dern Whippern Snappers. Don't pick on poor ol' Chou-chou!"

I pried the dog off Luffy face and held him in my lap as Luffy asked, "Chou-Chou?" Zoro asked, "Who're you old timer?"

"Who am I? I'm the mayor of this town thats who!" He said proudly.

After that he took Zoro to his house to rest and I let go of Chou-Chou so that he could eat and stood to stretch. I listened quietly as the Mayor talked about how Chou-Chou's master died and how he's guarding the pet store because it was his treasure.

I knelt and pet the dog, "You've protected it from the pirates huh? Good job."

I jumped as a loud roar rang around us and blinked as the Mayor and Nami fled. I looked up as a shadow fell over me and saw a huge lion with a guy on it's back. The guy had white hair and ears. Luffy and I looked at each other and asked together, "What's with the weird costume?"

The guy snapped, "THIS IS MY HAIR!"

I laughed as Luffy said, "That just makes it weirder."

I blinked as I felt a presense behind me and spun to find a girl about my age dressed like a punk rocker and had shocking pink hair. She gave a creepy chuckle, "Bye Bye Chosen."

She thrust out her hand before I could retaliate and I screamed as I was blasted like out of a cannon. I heard the crunch and snap of wood and the pinching pain as I slammed through a house and then slammed through another until I slammed into the ground of the street. Rolling to a stop I sat up holding my pounding head, "Ow, what the hell was that?"

"One of Titan's followers."

I jumped and quickly got to my feet as as Chidori walked up, hands in his pockets and calm look on his face. I growled, "So you going to tell me who the hell Titan is and why I just got blasted through a **house!**?"

I looked and snapped, "TWO HOUSES!"

He stopped a few feet from me and smiled, "Fine, I suppose I can tell you a bit. Titan is a rouge elemental. He was once a Chosen, an elemental who can use all elements. They are born rarely, maybe once every 50 years. He wants to rule the world. And to do that he needs you."

I blinked, confused, "Me? Why?"

Chidori shrugged, "There are all sorts of people who can use elements, but they can only use one or two. He has recruited many people who can use them and they are now doing his bidding all over the world. If you joined him, he would be unstoppable."

He motioned to the crumbled house, "The one who blasted you, is one of his followers. Apart of Buggy's crew to spread his influence everywhere. They also have orders to kill you or recruite you. Depends on the person. If you don't kill Titan, he will eventually gain control of everything and destroy the world. He's like a pirate, out for treasure and power."

His look turned steely as he said, "and you foolishly joined pirates. Even after I told you to join the Marines."

I snorted, annoyed and unwilling to back down, "I'll do what I want. And if I see that this Titan is indeed that bad, i'll stop him. But if your lieing and he isn't what you say then I won't."

I felt the temperature drop and Chidori said, "I think you need to be shown your place."

Ice formed on his hands and he lunged. Fire sprang up my arms and I lunged foreward, "Try it fruit loop!"

We clashed and it was like a brawl. He got in a few hits, freezing where he hit but my fire melted it. My fire hit him and he put it out with his ice. I decided that a long fight wouldn't be wise so I leapt back and thrust out my fist, "Back off!" a fire ball blasted at him, forcing him to dodge and I spun in at him, stone sword in my hand and paused at his throat.

I glared coldly and snarled, "Nobody chooses my life but me. Not you and not your Master. So don't interfere with me."

I stepped back and he touched his neck warily and straightened, "You will regret this."

I snorted, "Not as much as you."

he growled, spun and poofed.

I stuck out my tongue as my sword crumbled and I blinked as I saw fire a few houses and realized it was the pet store. I raced for it and yelped as I heard a boom and the row of houses in front of me were annialated. I fell on my ass in shock and realized Zoro was in one of those houses, "ZORO!"

I saw a figure sit up and grumble, "What an alarm clock!"

I sighed in relief and ran up as Luffy, Nami and the Mayor did. I waved and Luffy said happily, "Your ok!"

I nodded and asked, "What happened to that girl?"

Nami said, "She ran off after she blasted you. How are you two still alive?"

Before I could answer the Mayor yelled angrily, "That tears it! I can't take it anymore! I won't loose another town to those sea rats!" He threw up his hands and yelled, "I'm the Mayor! I won't take this sitting down!"

He started running off and Nami grabbed him, "Wait your being reckless!"

He spun, tears running down his cheeks, "I know i'm being reckless!"

She let him go in surprise and he ran off. Nami said quietly, "He was crying."

Luffy shook his head, "He didn't look that way to me."

Zoro grinned and said, "Things are finally going to get fun!"

I smacked my fist into my hand, wild grin on my face, "Oh yeah."

Luffy laughed and Nami snapped, "This is no laughing matter!"

Luffy grinned, "Don't worry, I like that old man, I won't let him get killed."

Nami asked, "How can you just stand there laughing? What do you get out of this anyway?"

"We're heading for the grand line! We'll steal that map back and then we can go there together!"

He held out his hand to her, "Join up with us, you want the map and all the treasure right?"

She paused and then said, "I won't become a pirate."

She smacked his hand, "Lets just say we'll 'join forces.' We work together for a common goal."

I smiled and we turned and started heading back to the Tavern where Buggy was. Nami looked at Zoro as he tied on his bandana, "Your not coming too? What about your wounds?"

"They got better."

"That's impossible!"

He smirked and said, "I'm more worried about my reputation then my guts right now. I have a goal to settle. Lets do it!"

Luffy cracked his knuckles and I said, "I have a score to settle too. That Punk Cow won't know what hit her."

Nami smacked her forehead, "Your crazy!"

I grinned at her, "Thanks!"

She snapped, "Not a compliment!"

I laughed and we got to the Tavern to see Buggy strangling the Mayor. Luffy grabbed the hand and said, "I'm back, I told you i'd clobber you."

I spotted the chick from before standing behind Buggy and looking surpirsed to see me. I grinned and blinked as the Mayor tried to fight on, but Luffy slammed his face into a wall. I sensed that it would be trouble for us later and Luffy said, "He was in the way."

Zoro said, "Good thinking. He would have gotten himself killed. He's safer unconcious."

I nodded in agreement and put my hands to my lips and yelled, "HEY PUNKER COW! TIME FOR ROUND TWO!"

The girl went red in the face and Luffy laughed and put his hands to his mouth and I smirked as we both yelled, "HEY BIG NOSE!" 

Nami gasped and Zoro looked worried. Buggy roared, "Kill them! Give them the Buggy ball!"

They fired the cannon and Nami screamed as she ran, "You idiots! DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP!"

Zoro yelled as he bolted, "ARIANA! LUFFY! GET OUT OF THE WAY! YOUR GOING TO GET HIT!"

I ran to the side, as Luffy said, "That measly cannon balls not gonna work on me!"

"GUM GUM BALLOON!"

He suddenly inflated into a huge round ball, and the cannon ball hit his stomach and he shot it back at Buggy. I cheered, "10 points Captain!"

Zoro sighed, "You could have told us what you were planning." he then whapped my head, "And you shouldn't encourage him to be reckless!"

Nami screamed at Luffy as I grinned at Zoro, "Just a bit of fun Zoro. Your such a party pooper."

he snapped, "Am not!"

I chuckled and patted his head like a dog, "ok ok." He whapped my hand away and I just grinned. I turned as I heard a noise and glared as Buggy, Cabaji and the Punk cow emerged un hurt by using the crew as shields.

The weird dude with the lion popped out of the rubble and gasped, "It's the kid in the straw hat Cap'n Buggy! He's got speacial powers like you! He's a rubber man!"

Nami stared at Luffy, "Rubber Man?"

He pulled his cheek, "Yep see?" I grabbed the other cheek and pulled, "He stretches!"

I let go and he grinned proudly. Buggy grabbed Mohji and threw him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He screamed, "I tried to!" Then he screamed as he flew at us, "Outta my way!"

Luffy raised a foot and said, "Outta **my** way fuzzy."

I saw a flicker as Luffy kicked the guy away and I slid in front of Luffy as the Punk Chick from before threw out her hand to blast him. I caught her arm, spun and threw her, "Nice try Cow!"

She hit the wall and stood with a snarl, "You'll pay for that!"

I grinned at Luffy, "She's mine."

he nodded and I lunged forward as she raced for me. Flames formed in my hands and I threw fire balls at her. She smirked and raised her hand. A sphere of air formed around her and the fireballs hit harmlessly. I grit my teeth, skidding to a stop and she said, "Aw is that the best you can do?"

she raised her hands and threw them down, blades of wind flying towards me. I flipped to the side and the blades sliced into a house, demoloshing it. I glanced around, seeing Zoro fighting some tricycle freak and Luffy looking between us.

I thought to myself, "_I have to get away from here before they get hurt in the cross fire."_

I spun and thrust a fireball into the ground as the girl lunged and dust and smoke erupted from the hit. I bolted, flipped up onto a roof and started running away. Cow yelled, "You can't get away that easily!"

I grit my teeth and growled, "How the hell can I beat her?"

I yelped as the house under me fell to pieces and I rolled and flipped to land on my feet, way down the street from the others and I figured far enough away. I kicked up some dust and it moved to my hands and formed into two swords. I got into a stance as she laughed, "Those won't help you. I'm going to kill you for calling me Punker Cow."

Wind picked up and she sneered and yelled as blasts of winds hit me, "MY NAME IS CLARE!"

I yelled as the wind cut through my blades, hitting me and I flew back and rolled head over heels. I managed to get to my feet and threw up my hand as blades of wind came at me and a rock wall shot up to my defense. I growled, "_I didn't get to the part in the book that says how to use wind! I know a few tricks with Fire, Earth and a bit of Water. But I don't think they'll beat her!"_

The rock wall crumbled suddenly and I threw up my arms to block and flinched as the wind cut into me. I rolled to the side and rock spears thrust up next to me and I grabbed them and threw as hard as I could.

She laughed maniacally as the wind cut them down before they could even reach her. I lunged forward with a growl and before I could even get close she blasted me away, "_I can't even get close to use weapons or martail arts!"_

I slid to a stop and ran to the side to dodge another attack. I gasped as my foot slipped on something slick and I fell to my knees. Wincing when I felt my knees bruise I gasped when I saw I was on a sheet of ice and glared death up at a guy standing on the roof. Clare looked up and barked, "Chidori! What the hell do you think your doing?"

Chidori jumped off the roof and said, "I'll lend you a hand my dear. This one has insulted me for the last time." Clare smirked and turned back to me as I got to my feet.

I growled, "I thought you were against Titan's group?"

Chidori laughed cooly, ice forming daggers in his hands, "Maybe, but I don't like you."

Clare smirked, hands forming wind blades, "Amen to that."

I ducked and dodged at they threw their attacks and found that they were forcing me to go back toward the fighting. I saw Zoro tired out on the ground and Luffy was facing Buggy. I winced as I was cut by an ice blade and Chidori barked, "Pay attention!"

I kicked up with a snarl and his eyes crossed as he clutched his crotch and fell over. I threw my hands out, concentrating and wind smacked into Clare and Chidori, throwing them back. Clare snarled and I felt my eyes widen as she ran past me and thrust her wind blades at Luffy.

I screamed as I jerked back, "LUFFY!"

He turned and his eyes widened as the blades came at him. I grit my teeth and skid to a stop in front of him, taking the hit dead on. He gasped, "ARIANA!"

I staggered, blood dripping from the wounds and I shook my head to clear it, "I'm ok."

Clare let out a bark of laughter, "Fool! You took the hit to save the pirate!"

I wiped blood from my forhead before it dripped in my eyes and Chidori sneered, "If you had listened to me and joined the Marines, you wouldn't be in this mess. Now i'm going to kill these stupid pirates and you will see the error of your ways."

Clare looked at him and asked, "Is she really the Chosen? She's so pathetic."

I snorted, and smiled widely, "I'd rather be pathetic, and a fool to protect my friends then a couple of rude ugly pigs like you."

Wind hit me hard enough to knock the air from my lungs and I slammed into Luffy, who caught my shoulders and held me up.

I shook him off and felt my temper rise, "Oh did I strike a nerve? I told you already, nobody chooses my path but me!" I stepped forward and I saw them look uncertain. I growled, "You do NOT insult my friends and attack them."

I cracked my knuckles, getting ready for something big, "And you know what? I choose to help my Captain and Crewmates!"

I nodded at Luffy who smiled and I saw that Zoro was awake and watching, "I'll help him become King of the Pirates and I will find my own destiny!"

I gave them a thumbs down and said, "So you two can kiss my ass and go to hell."

Clare's face turned to stone and she yelled furiously, "I'LL KILL YOU!" a tornado erupting from her and I leapt to the side, jumped up onto a roof and saw Chidori forming a huge ice cicle and threw it at me. I moved just right, snagged it and said, "Thanks Jacknut!"

I leapt and thrust it under me and used my weight to make it go faster and flew into the middle of the tornado and Clare looked up in shock as it slammed into her. The wind died and I ducked another icecicle and used fire to make it melt, grabbed a rope of water and it turned into a liquid blade and I clashed with Chidori's ice sword.

He snarled, "Who do you think you are?"

I smirked, "I'm a pirate."

I thrust him back, whipped my blade up and sliced him acrossed the chest. He gave a gurgle and poofed. I sighed tiredly, sword turning to water. It fell to the ground and I groaned, feeling my body about to collapse and gave Luffy a thumbs up, "It's all yours Captain."

I grabbed Zoro's arm, saw him snoring and drug him out of the way and sat next to him. Luffy grinned and said, "Leave it to me."

I leaned back and watched the epic battle of Luffy and Buggy. They started talking about Shanks and I found myself growing bored, already knowing the story. I slowly stood and walked down the street, heading for a store I had seen earlier.

I moved my arms and flinched. I looked over all the scratches and cuts I had gotten from the fight and sighed. Going up to the store I kicked the door and it swung open. Grabbing a big bag I packed it with bandages, food, and I grabbed another set of clothes. Spotting a bathroom in the back I went and washed my cuts and bandaged them.

Sticking the last bandaid on my forehead I changed into a pair of blue jeans and a green t shirt with a flower on the bottom right corner. I went out and hauled the extra bag behind me as I headed back toward the fight.

Setting the bag down I sat once again next to Zoro, who was still sound asleep and watched as Nami tied up Buggy's body and Luffy sent him flying. I clapped my hands and said,"Nicely done Captain."

He threw up his hands and cheered, "I WIN!"

He then turned to Nami and asked, "You'll join my crew now right?"

She hugged the bag of treasure and said, "For the time being. If I stick with you guys i'll make a fortune!"

I rolled my eyes and stood carefully as Luffy put his torn hat back on and came up, patting Zoro on the head, "Hey Zoro. Time to wake up now."

When he didn't move Luffy and I grinned at each other, each grabbed an ear and yelled, "GET UP ZORO!"

He groaned and sat up holding his head, "Not so loud!" Luffy and I grinned and Zoro asked, "Did you take care of things?"

Luffy nodded, "Yep, I got the map and the treasure."

Zoro swayed a bit where he sat and said, "No good, I don't think I can walk."

I heard Nami say something like if he could he wouldn't be human and Luffy said, "Hey, don't lump me with him."

I snickered and grabbed the bag as a group of towns people came up, and in seeing their mayor knocked out, looked pissed. Sensing doom I gently grabbed Zoro's arm and put it over my shoulder as Luffy said, "We're pirates!"

Zoro busted up laughing and I hauled him after me, snickering as the townspeople started chasing me. I said to Zoro, "You said a pirate should leave a town hated."

He snorted and Nami yelled at Luffy, "Why do you always have to complicate things?"

Luffy said, "These are good people."

"So?"

"They're all worked up because they love their mayor. It wouldn't matter what we told them!"

We darted into an alley and had to leapt over Chou-chou. He then started barking and making sure the townspeople couldn't get by. I laughed and called, "Thanks Chou-chou!"

We made it to the docks in one piece and Nami sighed in relief, "Whew, that was close. Chou-chou really saved our necks."

I nodded and shifted so that I had a better hold of Zoro, "Yeah, he's a good dog."

Luffy asked, "Is this your ship? It's great!"

I looked at the ship next to ours, it was a bit bigger with Buggy's mark on the sail. Nami shrugged, "I've seen better. I stole it from some stupid pirates."

Some said stupid pirates popped out of the ship and jumped down to us, "We've been waiting for you girlie!"

Nami gulped and and I asked, "Friends of yours?"

She shook her head, "Not so much."

One of the pirates said loudly, "That's not nice. Our fates are intertwined."

He then noticed us and asked, "I see you've brought some friends. Then they'll get the same treatment as you. We'll learn ye to steal ships" He walked up and patted Zoro's head, "What ails ye? Look at me when i'm talking to you!"

Zoro looked up with a look that could kill, "OW!"

The pirates screamed like little girls and dove into the ocean and swam away. I laughed and said, "They sure are scared of you Zoro!"

He snorted in amusement and I tossed the bag into our boat and hauled Zoro in and set him gently against the side. Tugging off my backpack I heard someone yell, "HEY, KID WAIT!"

We looked to see the mayor and he yelled, "I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU!"

We waited and he yelled, tears flowing, "THANK YOU! I WON'T FOGET IT!"

I spotted the bag next to him and wondered how Nami didn't see it as we waved bye and I sat back as Nami suddenly did realise it and roared, "WHAT? YOU LEFT THE TREASURE! THAT WAS HALF A MILLION BERRIES I HANDED YOU!"

I plugged my ears and closed my eyes to try and block them out but was jerked out of it when I heard a scream and Nami was trying to throw Luffy overboard. Zoro was laughing and I quickly grabbed the back of Luffy's vest and yanked him away from Nami, "Now now, play nice."

She glared at me and I smiled widely and she chuckled and whacked Luffy for good measure. I settled back and closed my eyes, wondering what we would get ourselves into next.


	5. Chapter 5 Shrub guy, training, story

I stirred from my nap when Luffy yelled, "You stabbed me with a needle!"

Nami shrugged as she put things away from fixing Luffy's hat, "I can't hurt you any other way."

He said calmly, "Oh yeah."

Zoro sat up too and said, "Cut the racket, I can't sleep. And i'm starving!"

I grabbed my bag as he told Nami to share her rations with us and I tossed him some food, "Here."

I gave Luffy some and ate some as he saw something and said, "An island."

I looked and said excitidly, "Oh, can we go check it out?"

Nami shook her head, looking at the island through some binoculars, "No, we better keep our course."

I whistled and waved to show her that we were going anyway and she looked angry as she yelled, "COME BACK!"

Luffy said excitidly, "Maybe there's someone who can be our crew member there." Zoro nodded and said, "And maybe some more food and some water."

I nodded and as we docked Luffy said excitedly, "A deserted island! Looks like there's nothing here but trees!"

Nami said, "I told you it was uninhabitited. You won't find anyone to join your crew here."

Luffy turned towards our boat and called, "Hey Zoro! Get over here!"

We heard loud snores and Luffy said, "He's asleep."

I grabbed his arm before he could wake him and said, "He's still healing form his injuries. Let him sleep."

I grinned widely and said, "So lets see if there are any people in the middle of the forest."

He started walking forward, "Good idea."

Nami shook her head and said, "People no. Hungry Monsters, maybe."

She followed us anyway and a fox rooster thing walked by clucking. I blinked, rubbed my eyes and looked again, "What the heck?"

Luffy snagged something on the ground and said, "Hey look!" He held up a fuzzy snake with rabbit ears, "A weird rabbit!" Nami shook her head, "Weird is right, but it's more of a snake than a rabbit."

I asked curiously, "Is it a snabbit or a rake?"

She looked at me like I was crazy and a pig with a lions mane walked by and she said worried, "What the heck is this place?"

Just then a loud voice rang through the place, "DO NOT GO ANY FURTHER!"

We looked around and Nami asked, "Who's there?"

"I AM THE GUARDIAN OF THE FOREST! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

I blinked as I remembered where we were and called loudly, "Hello! Hey guardian of the forest, show yourself or we'll come in and get you!"

Nami yelled as she whacked my head, "Are you insane?"

Luffy walked forward and said, "I think it's coming from this way."

"I WARNED YOU NOT TO COME ANY CLOSER! NOW YOU WILL FACE THE TRAIL OF THE FOREST!"

We looked at each other in confusion and then I jumped as a gunshot rang through the air and Luffy jerked forward before shooting a bullet out of his back. I quickly said apologetically, "I'm sorry Luffy, I didn't know you'd be shot at."

He waved me off and Nami said,"That scared me. Wow even bullets can't hurt you."

He said in annoyance, "No but they scare me too so I don't like being shot at."

The voice asked, "WHAT ARE YOU?"

Luffy asked back, "What are you?"

We went in the direction the bullet had come from and found a weird black bush with a pistol on the ground infront of it. I snorted, "Weird bush."

Luffy asked, "What is this?"

Nami said, "Very suspicious."

Suddenly the bush in a box bolted and it suddenly tripped and a head appeared and demanded, "Hey! Help me up!"

I sweat dropped and Nami said in disbelief, "Its a person."

Luffy said, "he looks like a shrub."

We flipped the dude upright and I decided I didn't want to hear the long story of Gaimon and watch him cry when he found out his treasure chests were empty. I patted Luffy on the shoulder and said, "Sorry, but I need to practice my elements and see if Zoro is still alive."

He nodded and I headed back to the boat, got out my book and started studying. Reading about how to use wind, I worked on making blades of it and practiced on a boulder a few feet off. The book said to concentrate the air into a blade and then use the momentum of your arm to thrust it forward.

I tried, and tried but all I could do was create something like a blade and when I threw it, it dissipated before it hit the boulder. I growled in frustration and squeaked when I heard, "What are you doing?"

I spun and saw Zoro watching me. I grinned, "Hey, welcome back to the living. I'm just trying to create those wind blades that Punk Cow made."

I walked up to the boat and plopped with my back to it, "I just don't quite get what the book is telling me to do."

I saw his hand appear beside my head, "Let me see."

I handed it to him and I heard silence as he read it. Curiousity got the better of me and I sat up and looked back, only to see he was asleep, my book on his lap. I suppressed a giggle and stood. Going back over to the boulder I thought to myself, "_Ok, so far I've done pretty good without relying on the book. So maybe I should do this my way."_

I got into the Horse stance of martial arts, knees slightly bent and my arms at my side, fists at my hip, and took a deep breath. Moving smoothly through line work I softly said, "Come on wind. Lets go."

Thrusting my fist out I jumped as a bullet of wind shot from my fist, hit the boulder and took off a huge chunk. I stared and looked at my fist and said to myself, "Ok, lets try that again."

I got back in my stance and focused on shooting wind again. But no matter how hard I focused or tried, only puffs of air shot out of my fist. Sighing, I looked at my fist and wondered how the hell I did it. Then a light bulb lit up above my head and I grinned, "I'm trying too hard."

Grinning wildly I flicked my wrists and let my body relax and I closed my eyes. I made myself pretend that my brother was in front of me and I opened my eyes and whipped my fist out and the wind bullet flew and shattered the boulder.

I smirked and blew at my fist, "Works everytime."

"What does?"

Once again I squeaked and spun to find Zoro watching. He held out my book and I took it, "You need to stop waking up and scaring me."

He snorted and looked at me expectivly. I sighed and said, "If I pretend that my target is my brother, I usually hit it better than usual."

he raised an eyebrow in confusion and I shrugged and said plainly, "I hate my brother."

He shifted to a more comfortable position and said, "Well if it works."

I shrugged and leaned against the boat, "Aren't you going to ask?"

I felt him shrug, "Should I?"

I pretended to glare at him, "You can't answer my question with a question."

He closed his eyes, "Sure I can. So answer."

I snorted and said, "I don't know. It just seems weird to me that neather of you care about who I am."

"Sure we care, but we aren't going to push you into telling us things you don't want to talk about."

We were quiet and I thought he had fallen asleep until he said, "So you hate your brother. Your dad was an abusive alcholholic and your mom died. Your from another world and you have no idea why your here or how you got here. But now your a pirate. Wouldn't your family freak?"

I couldn't help the cold bark of laughter that escaped my lips and I said, "Yeah they would. But the only technical family I have left is my Grandfather and my brother. The rest are dead, gone or don't care."

"Technical family?"

"I'm related to them by marriage. My mom married my dad when I was three, and I inherited his family as mine. The only family I claim though beside my mom is Jiji, he was my martial arts instructer and he was like a father to me. He died though."

I felt a whistful smile form and I said, "He could kick anyone's ass. Even Luffy's."

I heard a snort and I turned to Zoro, smile still there, "Oh he so could. He was amazing, able to take anyone down and he kicked my ass so many times I should know."

Sighing sadly I reached under my shirt and took out a locket. Getting in the boat and sitting next to Zoro I opened it to show a picture of a younger me and a tall lean man with long silver hair in a ponytail and smiling blue eyes. On the other side was a smiling woman with firey red hair and green eyes. I pointed at the man and said, "This is Jiji. And this is my mom. The only two people who ever thought well of me. And thought I'd make something with my life."

Zoro looked at me and asked, worried, "But your a pirate."

I laughed and said, "So? My mom was a master thief. I think they just want me to be happy, to live the life I want. I never got to do that until I came here."

he smiled slightly and I put the locket under my shirt, "So there. Now I just need to figure out who this Titan guy is and keep stupid people from killing me. Can't be too hard."

I stood and hopped back out of the boat, "So time to practice more. Can't have moron's taking me out just because i feel lazy. Like someone I know."

I heard a snort and chuckled. He asked, "What are you going to try next?"

I tapped my chin and said, "I think i'll see if I can combine wind and earth."

I stamped my foot and a staff of stone shot up and I grabbed it. Whipping it around I held it steady and focused on making a wind blade at the end. The blade formed and I whipped it at a tree, but it disappeared right before it hit. Humming, I tried again and again and again. Each time it didn't work.

Leaning on the staff I studied the end and an idea came to me. Forming a sword of wind in my other hand I jabbed the blunt end into the end of the staff. It stuck and slowly the stone moved to form a hilt and hold the blade firm. Twirling the staff once more, now a glaive I lunged at the tree as round as a barrel and struck. It creaked and fell over, sliced clean through. Grinning happily I dropped the staff, the blade blew out and the stone turned to dust.

Stretching I went over to a snoring Zoro and plopped on the ground on my back and closed my eyes.

I woke up to being nudged by Luffy's foot and sat up with a yawn, "Ready to go?"

He nodded and I saw a bunch of weird animals around the bush man and he waved bye as I got on board, "Bye Shrub guy! Take care fo the animals."

He grinned, "I will! You all take care!" and we sailed off.


	6. Chapter 6 Meet A Liar, MEAT CAKE GROG!

We were sailing for a day and the next morning Nami said seriously, "We're being rash."

Luffy was sitting at the front of his ship, right on the bow and if he slipped he would definatly fall into the water that would be his grave. But this was Luffy, who can sit there like nothing and not fall, yet.

Zoro was lying across the middle, arms behind his head and I was at the back of the boat, my nose buried into the element book and I was almost done with the darn thing. I looked up when Nami had said this and Luffy said cheerfully, "Your right! That Shrub guy gave us a lot of fruit but we will need meat to keep our strength up!"

Nami said irritated, "I'm not talking about food!"

Zoro put in his two cents, "She's right.. we don't have a drop of grog on board."

Nami snapped, "I'm not talking about boose either!"

I hid my grin behind my book and said seriously, "We definatly need some cake!"

Her glare made me giggle and she growled, "Look, we're heading for the Grand Line! The most dangerous sea lane in the world! And don't forget the most successful pirates alive are after One Piece too! And their ships are big and sturdy!"

Her look turned thoughtful and I lowered my book as she said, "Ours are little tubs and we don't even have a crew! If go on like this, we'll never survive this foolhardy venture."

Luffy asked, "What should we do?"

Nami knelt down and looked at a map, "We're going to plan ahead and prepare! There's a little village a little south from here. The first thing we need to do is acquire a proper vessel."

Luffy cheered, "AND EAT MEAT!"

I buried my face into the book, shaking with laughter as Nami just about strangled Luffy. I finally seperated them and we sailed on and Luffy was the first to spot the island. I finished my book as we came up and ancored. I asked Nami and she let me put my bag in her ship with her treasure and I jumped ashore as she did.

Luffy said in surprise, "What do you know, there really was an island here!"

Nami held up the map, "Of course there is! It's right here on the map."

he asked as Zoro and him jumped out of the boat, "And there's a village here?"

Nami nodded and checked the map, "Yeah, but it looks pretty small."

I shrugged, "As long as there's food, I don't think we care."

Zoro stretched and said, "Ahh! Solid ground at last!"

Luffy looked at him, "What? You slept the whole way."

I chirped, "and snored."

Zoro shot me a glare, I just grinned and then he looked up the hill and clenched his sword, "Someone's here?"

I looked where he was looking as Luffy looked around rapidly, "Where? Where? Where?"

Zoro then said, "Watch out!"

I jumped back as pellets hit the sand around Luffy's feet, making him dance. Then pirate flags popped up all over th ridge. Luffy gasped, "AWESOME!"

I couldn't help but laugh at him, amused and Nami yelled angrily, "This isn't the time to be in awe! Or to laugh!"

Then a guy with bushy black hair under a bandana, a long nose and overalls stood proudly infront of us. He raised his head and cried out, "I am the notorious Captain Usopp! Feared pirate and ruler of this village! So you better think twice before you invade! I have eighty million men poised to stop you!"

Luffy's eyes twinkled and he gasped, "Incredible!" I rolled my eyes and Nami and I said blandly, "LIAR!"

He gasped, "Darn! They saw right through me!"

Nami raised an eyebrow,"See? I knew it."

He gasped and danced weirdly, "Darn! I admitted I lied! She's a master of interrogation."

I chuckled, he was funny and Luffy laughed, "Ha! Your funny!"

Usopp tried to pretend we hadn't seen right through him, "Maybe I don't have 80 million men. But I do have many strong and loyal companions!"

Nami smirked, "All three of them?"

Three kids popped out of some bushes, screamed, "She knows!" and bolted.

Usopp started saying something about honor but my stomach gave a huge rumble and I gave a determined nod and started heading up the hill that lead into the island and called back, "Hey guys! I'm hungry, why don't we continue this at a resturant."

Luffy cheered, "Food!"

And was about to zoom up the hill but Usopp said, "I can show you where the tavern is, they have good food."

Luffy cheered again and I waited for them to catch up and we headed into the small village. It was kind of cute. The tavern was nice and they had CAKE! Unfortunatly, Nami stopped me from getting some unless I ordered some real food. I got a big plate of meat and rice. I ate almost as fast as Luffy, not to mention he ate half my meat while dodging my fork.

Once I was done I got a huge piece of cake and listened as they talked about getting a ship and of the mansion on top of the hill. I frowned slightly when he told about the poor girl whose parents died of sickness and how she was weak and sick, always in bed.

I sweatdropped when Luffy ordered more meat and Zoro more sake. Usopp snapped, "Aren't you listening to me!"

He leaned back and said, "Even if you are really rich, it doesn't exempt you from sorrow."

I looked at Nami and she looked at me. I leaned back and crossed my arms, "Eh, lets forget about it."

Nami nodded and said, "Lets forget about searching for a ship in this village. We'll go and search somewhere else."

Luffy grinned and nodded, "Okay, but we're not in a hurry anyways. I still want some more meat. Let's buy some more meat for our supply."

Usopp looked at Luffy and said, "Oh yeah, you said earlier that your looking for companions?"

Luffy looked at him eagerly, "Is there somebody who wants to be our companion?"

Usopp pointed at his chest proudly, "Let me be the captain, and i'll join you!"

I snorted and everyone else said, "Nevermind."

Usopp sputtered and then said he had something to do and left, saying he knew the tavern order and that everthing was on him. I ordered a cup of cocoa with whipped cream and sat back to relax. I blinked when the three kids from before came into the tavern and demanded, "Where is our captain!"

Luffy patted his belly and said, "Yum! Good meat!"

They gasped, "Meat? You didn't!"

I grinned widely as Zoro said with a creepy look on his face, "Your captain..was eaten."

I chirped happily, "With BBQ sauce! YUM!"

They screamed at Nami, "Orgress!" and she roared, "Why are you looking at me?"

And they promptly fainted. We laughed and Nami snapped, "Not funny!"

I grinned, "Yeah it was."

After the kids woke up they told us Usopp went to the mansion to lie. I frowned, confused, "Isn't that a bad thing?"

they shook their heads, "No it's good!"

Luffy and I looked at each other, confused. They kids explained that Usopp told tall tales to help the girl feel better. I grinned, "Aww, he's sweet."

Luffy stood up and said, "All right! Then we shall go to the mansion and ask for a ship!"

Nami shook her head, and I stood after Luffy and followed him out. The kids lead us to the mansion and as we stood by a huge fence Luffy said, "Good afternoon, please give us a ship."

I laughed and grabbed the fence and started climbing. Nami barked, "Ariana!"

Luffy stretched out his arms and caught the top of the fence, "Lets go have a look."

My Luffy-is-doing-something-stupid sense was going off so I hopped down and grabbed him around the waist as he called, "Gum gum!"

Zoro gasp, "Your not going to!"

I grinned widely and cheered, "Sorry for the intrusion!"

The kids grabbed his vest and Nami and Zoro grabbed his shoulders, and Luffy cheered, "Gum gum sorry to intrude!"

And we shot into the sky. I laughed and let go once we started falling back down to earth and Nami latched onto me, "Stop laughing!"

Then she screamed as we were about to hit the ground and I concentrated. Just like at that Marine Base a pillow of air appeared and we landed softly. Nami slowly let go of my arm, leaving bruises and I chuckled, "Let do that again!"

Luffy sat up, "Successful entry!"

Nami snapped, "No it wasn't!"

We then looked up to see Usopp in a tree talking to a cute girl who was leaning out a window. The girl asked, worried, "Are you all alright?"

Usopp said hurridly, "They heard how great I am and came to join my crew."

I snorted and Luffy said, "No that's not it."

The pretty girl asked curiously, "Um, who are you?"

Luffy said happily, "You must be the mistress of this place!"

I rolled my eyes at the obvious and Usopp jumped down from the tree and wrapped an arm around Luffy's shoulders and said, "Oh they heard of my reputation from afar and came to seek me out. Their the newest members of my crew."

Luffy said, "Yeah!"

I smacked my forhead and he blinked, "No wait that's not right."

I stepped forward and said gently, "We've come to ask you for a favor."

She blinked, "A favor? From me?"

Luffy said excitidly, "Yeah! We want a big sturdy ship!"

"What is the meaning of this!"

We turned to see a glasses wearing butler come stomping up and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. He was giving me a bad feeling. Which was understandable since he was a pussy footing pirate who would cause us trouble later. I glared as he barked, "You realize your tresspassing!"\

Kaya tried to explain, "You see these people are..."

But he held up his hand and said, "Save you excuses for later. Or do you have some buisness?"

Luffy said cheerfully, "I want a big sturdy ship!"

Klahadore snapped, "I can't help you!"

Zoro whapped Luffy for being that blunt as Klahadore spotted Usopp, "You! Your Usopp aren't you?"

I saw Usopp twitch and crossed my arms annoyed, "And who are you?"

Klahadore glared at me and said, "I am Miss Kaya's butler Klahadore!"

My eyes narrowed and he ignored me as he started speaking about Usopp. Zoro nudged me and whispered, "What's up with you?"

I glanced at him and shrugged, "I don't like him. He's bad news."

I then caught what Klahadore said about Usopps father and Usopp bristled. I glared at Klahadore and made to step up and defend Usopp but Zoro caught my arm. He caught my eye and shook his head slightly. I step back next to him, crossing my arms irritably. Zoro knew I shouldn't interfere. And I knew it too, but I still didn't like it.

Then Usopp slugged Klahadore and I hid my happy grin as Klahadore snapped, "See! You suddenly become violent! Like Father like Son!"

Usopp snapped, "Shut up!"

Usopp strightened and said proudly, "I'm proud my Father is a Pirate! I'm proud he's a brave warrior of the sea! I"m proud to have a pirates blood flowing through my veins! I don't have to pretend that i'm not! I"m the son of a pirate!"

Klahadore got to his feet and said haughtly, "Brave warrior of the sea? Don't make me laugh! Your only around Kaya for her money! Just like you low life father!"

Usopp grabbed the front of his shirt and snarled, "Don't you insult my Father!" and cocked his amr back to hit him again.

Kaya yelled, "Don't hit him Usopp!"

Usopp paused and Kaya pleaded, "Please, no more violence! He's not a bad guy! He's just doing this for me, over protective of me. Please Usopp, no more."

Usopp slowlu let go and Klahadore slapped his hand away and demanded, "Leave at once! And NEVER show your face here again!"

Usopp turned on his heel and said coldly, "You don't have to tell me. I won't come back."

I looked sadly after him and blinked as the kids yelled at Klahadore. Carrot yelled, "You idiot! Captain isn't like that!"

Pepper yelled, "You are stupid!"

Onion yelled, "Very very stupid!"

Then Luffy yelled, "Idiot!"

Zoro whapped him, "Hey! It's none of your buisness!"

I yelled at the butler, "Your a Butthead!"

Nami whapped me and Zoro had to grab Luffy before he tackled Klahadore. I looked at Nami eagerly and she glared,"Don't even think about it."

I pouted and Klahadore yelled furiously, "GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!"

I had to help Zoro drag Luffy out of there and once we were out of the gate, he seemed to dissapear. I knew he went ofter Usopp. I tried to sneak back into the mansion but Nami grabbed the back of my shirt and I whined, "Aww come on! Just let me sink him into the ground so that he can't move!"

Nami yanked me after he, "No! Now lets go!"

I groaned but decided to humor her, since she was giving me a look that meant pain if I didn't. Soon we got to a fence and Zoro lied on the ground, eaning against it. Nami sat on the fence and I started walking on the fence, balancing carefully.

Nami asked finally, "Where did Luffy go?"

I murmured as I nearly fell, wavering to keep steady, "He's off to talk to Usopp, fall off a cliff, take a nap and then get lost."

when no one said anything I looked over to see them staring at me weirdly. I blinked, grinned widely and shrugged, balancing on one foot. Carrot said, "Captain probally went 'there'."

Pepper nodded, "Whenever the Captain is upset he goes to the coast."

Nami looked over at Zoro, "Want to go check on them?"

Zoro glanced at her and settled back, "No, i'll pass."

Nami rolled her eyes at him and I asked curiously, "Hey, where is that other kid?"

Pepper and Carrot asked, "Onion?"

Carrot explained, "He always dissapears somwhere. Then come back screaming about something."

Right on que the little kid came running up screaming, "WE'RE IN TROUBLE NOW! THERE'S A WEIRD GUY WALKING BACKWARDS!"

His brothers instantly said, "Liar."

Onion yelled, "It's the truth!"

He turned and pointed the way he had come, "Look!"

Zoro stood and I turned carefully, behind him still standing on the fence. My jaw sagged and my eyebrows rose up to my hairline as a man wearing a big hat, a trench coat and moonwalking backwards, came up to us.

He spun on his heel, showing his heartshaped sunglasses and asked us, "Hey who was it? Who's the guy who called me weird? I am _not _weird"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I pointed at him and busted up laughing, "You are sooo weird!"

I had to clutch my gut as I bent over laughing and yelped as I fell off and Zoro caught me. I grinned as he set me on my feet and clamped my hands over my mouth as Nami nodded, "Your right. Looks like a weirdo to me."

My shoulders shook in silent laughter as he huffed, "Ridiculous. I'm just a hypnotist passing by."

I slowly got ahold of myself as the kids wanted him to show them a trick. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Zoro glanced at me from watching the guy swing the ring infront of the kids, "You alright?"

I nodded, grinning widely in amusement, "Yeah, but I can't help laugh at him. He's so weird looking."

Zoro snorted, but I saw his lips twitch. Then the guy said, "Jango!"

The kids _and _the guy fell over, asleep. I snorted, shaking my head as Zoro snapped, "Hey, what the hell was that supposed to be?"

I couldn't help but tease, "Don't you know a hypnotist when you see one?"

he glared and I grinned cheekly. Climping back up on the fence I blanced and walked up and down it, growing bored. I didn't notice when the kids woke up and the Hypnotist walk off. Instead I hopped off the fence and plopped on the grass, staring at the clouds, "Luffy's late."

Carrot then said, "Yeah the Captain's late too."

I didn't hear the rest of what they said because my attention was turned to some vibrations I was feeling from the ground. Sitting up I looked down the road and asked, "Isn't that Usopp?"

Everyone looked and the kids cheered, "Captain!"

I hopped to my feet and frowned slightly when Usopp got close enough so I could see his face. I murmured, "Somethings wrong."

True to that Usopp didn't even pause as he ran by us. I hopped over the fence and said, "Somethings not right. And wasn't Luffy supposed to be with him?"

Zoro straightened and asked the kids, "Where is this place by the coast?"

The kids lead us to a cliff by the coast and I didn't see Luffy. The others were talking and I remembered that Luffy was supposed to fall off the cliff. I leaned over the edge and spotted Luffy, butt straight up in the air. I called behind me, "Hey guys. I found...Ah!"

the ground gave under me and Zoro called, "Ariana!"

I couldn't catch myself and I slid down a bit before I fell completely off the rock. I quickly created a pillow of air but I hit it at an angle and bounced off it right onto Luffy. He snorted and I rolled off him, rubbing my butt. I stared, confused at Luffy and poked his cheek. He snored.

I called up, "It's ok! He's asleep!"

I shoved Luffy as the others ran up and he popped up and yawned, "Mornin."

I waved happily, "Morning! How did you get down here?"

We listened as he explained that he and Usopp had heard and how he had somehow fallen asleep, right off the cliff. The kids shouted, "We have to escape!" And ran off.

Luffy gasped, "We have to hurry! Or all the meat will be gone!"

Zoro hit him with his sheathed sword and I gasped, "The cake will be gone too!"

I yelped as Nami whacked me over the head. Zoro said calmly, "This is not the time for that."

I rubbed my head and pouted, "Fine. So what's the plan?"


	7. Chapter 7Of course we are fighting! duh!

After we discussed what we should do, we met up with the kids outside the village so that we could wait for Usopp. The sun was beginning to go down when he finally walking up, looking like he had been crying. He quickly hid it and said, "Yo! It's you guys!"

Then he saw Luffy and he gasped, "Your alive!"

Luffy looked confused, "Alive? Oh I just woke up!"

I rolled my eyes and tuned them out, watching as Usopp lied about what he heard and the kids leaving, dissapointed in him. After they were gone we went to the coast again and Nami bandaged up Usopp's arm from where the guards has shot him.

I moved towards the water and looked across the ocean as Usopp explained why he had lied to the kids and how he would protect the village. I turned to look at him as he said, "I want to protect my village."

I grinned, "No worries Usopp."

Zoro nodded and said, "I didn't think you were that type of guy. Ditching your friends so that you could face the enemy yourself."

Nami said firmly, "Let me get this straight, all the pirates treasure will be mine."

Luffy said, "We will lend you a hand."

Usopp gasped and I gave him a thumbs up, "We'll give you a hand because you need it. And because we don't like that butler any more then you."

Zoro suggested, "If your scared you don't have to fight."

Usopp snapped, "Scared? It doesn't matter how many there are! I'll fight! For I am the great Captain Usopp!"

His knees began to shake and he pounded on them, "Damn! This is no small matter. They are Klahadore's band of pirates! Scared? Of course I am! So what of it? I won't accept anyone's sympathy! Just go home! Go home!"

Zoro stated, ""We're not laughing. We're helping you because we admire your courage."

Luffy growled, "Why would we risk our lives if it was sympathy?"

Usopp started crying again. "Damn… you guys..."

I handed him a tissue from my bag and started humming a funeral march as we discussed the plan. Nami finally told me to stop since it was creepy. I meerly pouted and she rolled her eyes. So I began to hum The song that never ends. She growled under her breath and I squeaked and ducked behind Zoro, who rolled his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8 Ariana meets her match Neko?

We followed Usopp to another coast where the pirate ship was supposed to dock. I couldn't help but tune Usopp out as he explained the plan to hold them off there. I blinked, coming back to the conversation when he asked, "What are you guys capable of?"

Zoro, "Slicing."

Luffy, "Stretching."

Nami, "Thieving."

Me, "Fireballs."

Usopp, "I'll be hiding."

Zoro, Luffy and Nami tackled him, "You'll be fighting!"

I laughed as he gave and asked curiously, "SO how do you plan on keeping the pirates here? Won't they just run up the slope?"

He blinked at me and then with a shout bolted. We glanced at each other and was surpirsed when a few minutes later he came back with a couple of barrels. He said proudly, "this is how."

He opened the barrels and poured oil out all over the slope. I whistled impressed and Usopp said confidently, "After they slip in the oil, we jump in and wipe them all out."

Nami tapped my arm, "Maybe no fireballs huh? You'll torch us all."

I nodded, grinning, "Your right. So i'll just stick to the other elements."

She continued, "We have to be careful not to slip in this ourselves."

Nami, Zoro and Luffy went closer for a better look but I hung back, knowing how slippery it could be. Luffy looked at Usopp and said, "It was smart coming up with this kind of trap."

Usopp crossed his arms and said proudly, "Of course! I have complete confidence in my traps and slingshot!"

We all grinned at him and I motioned out to see, "The suns coming up."

We looked, but there were no pirates in sight. We waited and I shifted, the wind blowing in my ears. I turned slowly, looking to where we had put our ships and I swore I could hear noises and voices coming from that way. Deciding to check it out I slipped away and headed for our ships. My bag was there and I didn't want anyone to take it.

When I came to the trees I broke into a jog, the wind whipping around me like it was telling me to hurry. I started running.

As I came to the top of the hill where our ships were I felt my eyes pop out of my head at the huge ship that had docked and the massive group of pirates heading my way. I took a deep breath and yelled, "PIRATES! LUFFY! ZORO! NAMI! USOPP!"

0o0

Over at the other hill Nami put her hands to her ears and said, "i think I hear shouting."

then they all barely heard, "PIRATES! LUFFY! ZORO! NAMI! USOPP!"

Zoro gasped, "Ariana."

They spun and she was no where in sight. Zoro snapped, "Where did she run off to? Don't tell me she ran off by her self after those pirates!"

Usopp muttered, "Now that you mention it.."

Zoro asked, "What is it?"

Usopp gasped, "There's an exact same slope up north!"

Luffy yelled, "You mean we got the wrong coast!"

Usopp yelled back, "Since they met here I assumed they were coming up this way!"

they began to yell about the pirates attacking the village and Nami snapped, "OH NO! THAT'S WHERE OUR SHIPS ARE DOCKED! ALL MY TREASURE WILL BE TAKEN!"

Luffy bolted, Usopp right behind him. Zoro turned to go after them but Nami grabbed him as she slipped and they both slid down the oil. Zoro snapped, "Let go!"

She smirked and used him as a step, leaping clear of the slippery trap, "If you say so! Sorry Zoro, but the treasure is in danger!"

Zoro snarled under his breath, "That woman is unforgivable! Where is that damn Ariana when you need her?"

0o0

The girl in question was up to her ears in pirates. They only laughed when they saw a girl infront of them, but soon learn to think twice when I started kicking up rocks to trip them and throwing fireballs at them.

Not sure what to do with so many, I prayed help came soon. I blinked as metal balls flew passed my head and hit a few pirates. I spun and said happily, "Hi Usopp, what kept ya?"

As he started saying how he was Captain Usopp and for the pirates to leave, I was slammed in the back by a boulder. Grunting as I rolled and came up on my knees, I slammed my fist into another. As it shattered I jerked myself to my feet and shoved a flood of fire at my attacker. The person fled, leaping back down the slope to it's fellow pirates and I jumped infront of Usopp.

Panting slightly I glared at my attacker. I couldn't tell if it was a man or woman. The person was covered head to toe in back clothes and a cloak, with a black cat mask on, and black hair in a high ponytail popping out the back.

I looked over as one of the pirates found Nami's treasure. Then I nearly fell over when Usopp tried to bargain with the pirates for it. I warned, "I wouldn't do that."

Then Jango refused and was about to hypnotize us. Before I could warn Usopp a rock flew at my head and I ducked. Hissing at the man who hadn't moved anything but a finger I blinked as I heard a whack behind me.

Nami had slammed her staff into Usopps head. I winced in sympathy as he flew and landed next to me. I said simply, ignoring Nami yelling at the pirates to put her treasure back, "I tried to warn you."

I took his arm and helped him up and Nami ran up and grabbed my shirt and shook me, "How could you let him do that!"

I tried to tell her I was innocent when I sensed something. Grabbing her I yanked her down and two spears of rock missed our heads by an inch. She screamed and I straightened with a growl, "I call dibs on that black cat bastard."

he had stepped forward, arm still stretched out from the throw and now he flipped his hand up and motioned at me, "Bring it."

I said to Nami, "Hold this morons off. I got him."

She yelled as I raced at him, "No wait!"

I ignored Usopp and Nami as they began to argue about who should go fight and summoned my stone glaive. With a roar I swung it at his head. But suddenly he wasn't there. My slice hit the ground and caused a huge slice in the rock. Spinning I blocked his stone sword and gasped as my glaive crumbled to sand.

Leaping back to dodge I thought frantically, "_He can cancel out my stone weapons!"_

Thrusting out fire quickly in defense I squeaked as he sliced right through it and had to duck behind a boulder. He sliced right through it but I summoned another to slow him down. It did, barely.

I threw anything I could at him. Wind blades he deflected. Fire he sliced through. Water he sliced through as well. Or he meerly dodged with such speed I could barely keep up with. Cuts riddled my body and I couldn't get close enough for hand to hand. "_Damn! What do I do now?"_

"ARIANA!"

Yanking my head around I saw that Usopp and Nami were down and a pirate was about to slice her in two. My mind screamed, "_Where the hell are Zoro and Luffy!"_

Then I saw the black cat man I was fighting racing up the hill towards them, two swords in hands to end their lives. I screamed, fire bursting around me, "NO!"

I flickered. Moving too fast for the naked eye to see was a speacial trick my Master had showed me, and I was infront of Usopp and Nami in a instant. The fire around me flew down my right arm and condensed into a blade. Swinging it up I caught the two swords and sliced them in half.

I snapped, bristling with fury, "BACK OFF!"

Thrusting my leg up I slammed it into his chest and sent him flying back into a row of men. I heard gasps as some murmured, "Neko! She hit Neko!" "Stopped his blades!" "Impossible!"

I turned and in an instant the pirates around Nami and Usopp flew down the slope. I glared as some got past me and then suddenly flew back down the hill. I smiled at Luffy and Zoro, who looked pissed, "About time. What took you guys so long?"

Zoro spun and snarled at Nami, who I went over to and help to her feet first, "NAMI! How dare you trample me and leave me down that slope!"

She straightened and I went over and helped Usopp as Luffy yelled at him, "Usopp you bastard! You didn't tell me which way North was!"

I giggled and spun the fire sword still in my hand, "Now now, lets take care of these guys and then we can yell at each other huh?"

Zoro and Luffy yelled at me, making my hair fly back, "WHERE DID YOU GO!"

I blinked, rubbing my ears, "I thought I heard a noise and came to check the boats. I didn't think the pirates would be here."

I turned and glared at the man they called Neko, "But I have a score to settle with that guy, so I call dibs. You guys can have the rest."

I heard a strange laugh and realized it came from Neko. His shoulders shook and with a flick of his hand, spears that filled the whole slope from top to bottom popped out of the ground infront of him. He called to me in almost a sweet voice, "Score to settle? And what score would that be my dear?"

Smirking coldly at him I raised my sword, "Nobody tries to kill my friends. Your going to have pay for that."

he laughed again and thrust out his hand, "I'd love to see you try!" His spears flew.

0o00o00o


	9. Chapter 9 Ariana loses?

Zoro asked softly, "You sure?"

I flashed him a smile, "Positive."

turning towards the oncoming spears I let my anger show for a split second before I disappeared. Luffy gasped, "Gone!"

Everyone looked around then stared as the spears simply exploded. I sliced through them like a hot knife through butter and my fire blade could hit a quarter with one swing. So in no time I had destroyed the spears and landed lightly back infront of my friends. I smiled proudly as Luffy gasped, "So cool!"

blushing slightly I spun and clashed with Neko's blade and he hissed, "Don't forget about me!"

I pushed him back, snarling, "Can it fluffball!"

then suddenly we both disappeared and cuts appeared here there, and I didn't hear or noticed the others still arguing over which was was north and why Nami left Zoro in the oil spill. I had all my attention on this guy. Though my sword had cut through those spears easily enough, his sword was a different story.

We some how managed to fight all the way down the slope and next to the ocean. When he kicked me into it, I realized he was trying to put my sword out that way. Skidding on the surface I snarled, "That won't work!"

swinging my other arm a wave rose and came at him, I ran after it. Sliding up it as he cut it in half, I flipped over him and swung at his unguarded side. When I sliced through him, but didn't feel anything I realized it was an after image. Too late.

I spun to try to dodge and the edge of his blade cut into my side. I couldn't help the yell of pain and suddenly he disappeared again. Looking around wildly I threw up my arms in defense as boulders flew at me from all directions.

My fire sword shattered.

0o0


	10. Chapter 10Secret revealed, Kuro appeares

Neko laughed cruelly as his boulders smashed that worthess Chosen. Not only will she no longer get in the way of Captain Kuro, she won't be able to get in Titan's way. Turning to go back up the beach, he sneered at the now grave of Ariana, "Don't worry, you'll soon be joined by your friends. And i'll give Titan your love. After all, you _are _his sweet little granddaughter. I'm sure Titan will have fun with your little friends."

Turning, still laughing, the only warning he heard was a soft tap of a pebble. Then his boulders shattered.

Spinning he gasped as Ariana straightened, battered and bruised but alive. And pissed.

0o0

About to pass out from the pain I heard the damn man laugh. Struggling I couldn't move the boulders, they must have weighed a ton. Taking a deep breath I tried to summon a weapon, or to shove these stupid rocks off. Nothing worked. _"I might have to wait for the others to break me loose. That'll be embarrassing."_

Starting to pass out my eyes snapped open as I heard him say, "Don't worry, you'll soon be joined by your friends. And i'll give Titan your love. After all, you _are _his sweet little granddaughter. I'm sure Titan will have fun with your little friends."

Frozen terror flowed into me and I felt my brain go into over drive, "_TITAN was my GRANDFATHER!"_

Then my fear turned from fear of my Grandfather to fear for my friends. I thought furiously in horror, "_He'll kill them! No! NO!"_

My elements responded to my feelings and I thrust out with my arms. The rocks shattered and I straightened, glaring furiously at that man. I snarled, "What the hell do you mean Titan is my Grandfather? ANSWER ME!"

The man seemed to shake himself and then sneered through his kitty mask, "That's right Titan is your Grandfather. He tried to do you in on your world, but now that your here he feels that your in inconvienence. So he wants you dead."

I snorted, fire and water swirling around me as my fury rose, "What else is new? That bastard has always wanted me dead. And now that I'm finally happy here, he's sent bastards like you to ruin it!"

He stepped back as wind joined the swirling around me and I stepped forward, "You think you can just come here and threaten my friends! Well let me tell you something you no good prick!"

I stood with my feet braced firmly apart, "No one is going to lay a hand on them unless through me!"

Neko seemed to gulp then get a hold of himself. He raised his hand and a massive sword as big and tall as him appeared out of the rocks and he grabbed it, "You think you can scare me! I'll send you to hell after that damn mother of yours! Then your friends can join you!"

Pebbles rose and swirled around me last as he lunged. Putting my hands to my side all four elements gathered and I roared, "YOU FIRST!"

I stamped my foot and a spear of rock hit his blade just enough for my elements to be condensed into a ball and I shoved it right into his chest. He gasped and then screamed, the mask shattering to show a handsome middle aged man right before my ball exploded. I threw up my arms and when I managed to look again there was nothing left.

Taking deep breaths, my anger finally went from full blaze to a simmer and my knees gave. I slid to my knees and staring blankly at the bit of ash where that man had been. I hadn't known what would happen when I shoved that ball into him. But I didn't expect him to be obliterated!

Holding up my hands they shook as I realized how dangerous and powerfull these powers were. Then they began to shake more when I remembered what he had said. _Titan _was my _grandfather! _ And he was trying to kill me.

Shaking my head I said shakidly, "Like I told that man, he's always wanted me dead. We're just on a bit more level playing field now."

Taking a deep breath I let it out slowly and told myself, "No matter what. I'll protect my friends. From family or not."

Nodding my head firmly I slowly got my legs under me and got to my feet. I was as weak as a new born lamb and shaky. I stumbled to the cliff face and leaned against it panting for breath like I had run around the whole island ten times. I panted to myself as I took one shaky step after another, "That took more out of me then I thought."

I looked up quickly when I heard a huge bang and a cloud of dust rose. Gritting my teeth I forced my feet to go faster, clinging to the wall for support. It took about ten minutes and when I got to the slope I stared at the downed men and the front pavilion of the ship was lying on Luffy, who was snoring loudly. Shaking my head at him I looked up and snuck up the wall towards Zoro, who was standing ready at the top of the slope.

Nami was holding up Usopp at the top of the slope, to the side and saw me first, "Ariana!"

She dropped Usopp and he hit the ground as she jumped down and ran to me. Zoro stepped towards me but didn't come any closer, holding his position. But I could tell from his expression that he was worried.

I forced a smile as Nami took my arm over her shoulders and helped me towards him, "He was a bit tougher then I thought."

She scolded gently, "Baka, you shouldn't have gone after him on your own!"

I smiled apologetically, "Yeah well, you guys seemed to be busy."

I motioned to the downed pirates as Jango popped out from under the pavilion. I grinned at Zoro, winking, "Your up tough guy. The rest is all yours."

He smirked back and said, "Right, you take a nap. I got this."

I had Nami set me down next to the wall and she ran back up to Usopp who yelled at her for just dropping him like that. I leaned my head back and watched curiously as Jango yelled at the ship, "Come out! Nyaban Brothers!"

Out popped this really gay looking man with hairy legs and a snot green colored hair. The other guy was as round as a boulder and wore no shirt and a weird cape.

I slapped my hand over my eyes and yelled fearfully, "Flamming Gay Pansey!"

Zoro snorted, amused and the brothers screamed, "SHUT UP!"

I looked as the brothers got a good look at Zoro and started to act scared and wimpy. I scowled and shouted, "Denied! Your faking!"

Zoro rolled his eyes at me, "Did you get hit on the head?"

Glaring I crossed my arms angrily over my chest and said firmly, "Fine. Then I won't help you any more."

He rolled his eyes, muttered something about women and lunged as Sham came running up like a moron. I wasn't surprised when Zoro shouted warning and the guy attacked for real. I could barely see him snag Zoro's sword and leap back. I called over, "Hey Gay Kitty, you better give those back or you'll be sliced to pieces."

He sneered at me and threw the swords down the hill. I sang, "Your dead putty tat!"

Zoro lunged and cut his side then dashed down the hill after his swords. I shook my head, "He missed."

Then Sham appeared at his back, snagged his arms and pinned him. He yelled, "Now Buchi!"

I stared in disbelief as the fat guy leapt high up in the air and came flying down at Zoro. In the split second before he hit, Zoro got out of Sham's hold and out of the way. Sighing in relief I watched as suddenly Zoro had to use only one sword to defend against the brothers claw attacks.

Looking around frantically I looked up as Usopp aimed at them. I snapped, "Don't Usopp!"

He didn't listen to me, aiming carefully. Struggling, I couldn't get to my feet so I concentrated as he let it fly. Just like I had seen in the anime, Zoro got in the way of the bullet and gave the cat brothers an opening. I snapped my hand up as they struck and a wind barrier appeared over Zoro's chest. The claws were deflected but he was still knocked back a few feet.

I panted from even that little bit of effort and as Nami yelled at Usopp I winked at Zoro, who scowled at me. I stuck out my tongue and he scowled more. I pointed behind him and he spun to block another attack. I called up, "He got in the way Usopp, because if you drew the attention of those two, we'd be sliced up like sushi."

Nami and Usopp looked surprised and then Nami straightened, "He needs his swords! If he had them, he could defeat them!"

I stared up at Nami and then smiled, "Good, i'll try to cover you."

She nodded and bolted. I took deep breaths and watched in case she got in trouble. I saw Jango move just as she got to the kantana's and draw his ring. I concentrated and Nami gasped as the ring sliced into her shoulder, or would have if it wasn't for the wind barrier.

Jango didn't even seem to noticed that she was only bruised and not bleeding. She fell and everything seemed to freeze. I looked back and my eyes widened when I saw Klahadore AKA Captain Kuro standing there. Glaring at him, I glanced over as the men coward and Kuro yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

I thought quickly, "_Luffy needs to wake up! Zoro needs his swords! Come on Nami!"_

Deciding I needed to buy them some time I said firmly, "What's going on is your crew are a bunch of weaklings. Weren't that hard to beat to tell you the truth."

He turned to look at me and his look could peel paint. I smirked and said, "Neko or whatever his name was, was so easy I barely broke a sweat."

I was lying through my teeth, barely hearing Jango and the crew crying apologies and excuses. Nami was slowly moving. Kuro seemed to decide to ignore me and he turned and called his crew useless. I almost sighed in relief as the cat brothers took offense and attacked him.

He dissapeared and appeared behind them. I watched him just play with them and then suddenly have them with sword like claws poised at their throats. When he gave them five minutes to kill us or be killed, I put a finger to the ground and wrote in the stone, "_Go now_!"

It appeared next to Nami and she leapt to her feet and kicked Zoro's swords. He yelled at her, "Hey! Don't go kickin my swords!"

She smirked, "Where's my thank you?"

He smirked back and with a leap caught his swords, "Thank you." spun and took down the borthers in one attack. He cockily said, "In less then three minutes there won't be anyone left, I'll take them all."

I rolled my eyes then looked as Buchi was still alive and asked Jango to hypnotize him. Kuro said, "He's still alive. Must be soft."

Zoro snorted and I shook my head, "Must have been all that fat."

Zoro nodded and turned and dropped his sword out of his mouth. My jaw fell to my lap. Buchi turned and roared, seeming to grow three times his original size. I said nerviously, "Uh like I said, he's all yours."

Zoro snorted, flipped up his sword with his foot and caught it in his mouth. I whistled impressed and then looked as Nami dashed towards Luffy. Jango spun his ring and I gasped, "Oh no!"

Nami slammed his foot into Luffy's face as Jango flung the ring at her. I yelled, "NAMI! WATCH OUT!"

Zoro yelled, "NAMI! DUCK!"

She turned slowly and I couldnt' even concentrate enough or move at all to help.l then I saw Luffy grab her foot and flipped her upside down as he stood up. It slammed into his face. I sighed in relief and Zoro let out the breath he had been holding as Luffy straightened and broke it with his teeth. I murmured, "He did the same thing with Bozo's knife."

Zoro snorted, "Buggy."

"Yeah him."

Luffy was yelling about a cut on the side of his mouth and I watched Nami fall over. I called happily, "Get over here Luffy and kick this guys ass!"

"Yosh!"


	11. Chapter 11 Dig Deep!

I ignored Nami's rants on saving her treasure and gripped the side of the cliff I was leaning against. No matter how much I hurt, I knew I was going to be in the way where I was at. Pushing myself up slowly, trying to ignore the pain in my body and fatigue.

My ears caught the faint sound of foot steps and I turned quickly to see Kaya running up to Kuro. My eyes widened and before I could yell warning, Kuro spun to attack and Usopp leaped in the way just in time. I gasped, "Usopp!"

Lurching myself to my feet to try and help them a soft male voice in my ear said, "Not so fast."

Spinning, trying to pin point this new threat I screamed as I saw a flash of black and I was sent flying with a solid mass in my gut. I couldn't tell which way was up until I flew past a mass of red and then slammed into the head of the pavilion. Gasping, blood spurted from my lips as I crumbled.

My ears rang. Pain was all I could feel. My vision blurred. I barely heard Luffy, Zoro and Nami screaming my name. Then that soft voice said infront of me, "Your as pathetic as you Grandfather said. Heh, won't be too hard to finish you."

I thought frantically as I heard footsteps coming towards me. I could feel the vibrations on my cheek, "_I can't move. He'll kill me and that will be the end of my adventures with Luffy and the others."_

The faces of Luffy, Nami, Usopp and Zoro flashed in my mind, then a towering figure of my Grandfather laughing. Gritting my teeth I angrily thought, "_He'll kill them next! And there's nothing I can do about it! What can I do? Jiji! Help me!"_

Then my masters soft voice filled my mind, "Ariana, you know the answer to this."

My eyes closed on their own and I saw my younger self with my Master Jiji. He shook his head at me, gentle smile on his lips as I panted on the ground, "You know the answer. You aren't a ruthless fighter. One without mercy. You protect. Your a protector. Dig deep Ariana. Your greatest strength isn't in your anger, it's in your _need _to protect. Dig deep."

Shoes tapped to a stop infront of me and I heard Nami scream, feeling her feet skid to a stop infront of me, "NO!"

I heard the swish and opened my eyes, "_Thanks Jiji."_

Power sprang up inside of me and I was in motion in an instant. Grabbing Nami, I leaped straight up and back. She screamed until we landed on top of the ship. Setting her down gently I whispered as she took a deep breath, "Thank you Nami."

She cracked a smile and I lunged straight at the man, who was dressed exactly like Neko had been, but smaller. He stared dumfounded at me until my fist sent _him _flying. He skid back and I gave Luffy and Zoro a thumbs up.

Turning towards the new threat I knew I couldn't stay moving like this for long, and lunged to make the first move, fire spring up around my fists. I barely registered Luffy hitting Kuro when he had Usopp pinned with his claws, or Zoro turning to finish Buchi.

All my attention was on the new enemy before me. He was faster then Neko, and he wielded fire too. I switched to water, forming a glaive of ice and he wielded a fire sword much like mine had been. We were at a stand still at the moment and his eyes through the mask was laughing, as well as the laughter emitting from it. I had only been able to make two shallow cuts on his chest and multiple burns littered my body.

Neather of us paid any attention when Bucchi destroyed the whole cliff face, but I did worry when those little kids appeared and smacked Kuro. I had missed Luffy punching him, and now the guy and I jumped from crumbled rock to crumbled rock, trying to get a good hit in.

He laughed happily as he kicked me back and dodged another strike, "You really are _pathetic!_ I can't see why Neko had such a hard time."

My temper rose and I swiped at his legs. He disappeared and I glanced around to try and find him. My eyes widened when he appeared half way up the slope. Zoro had sheathed his swords, Buchi down for the count. His eyes widened as the guy appeared next to him, sword thrusting at his heart.

0o0

Time seemed to freeze. All I could see what that man about to thrust his damn fire sword into Zoro's chest. Jiji's words rang in my ears, "_Your greatest strength isn't in your anger, it's in your need to protect. Dig deep."_

Faster then I thought I could possibly move, my glaive turned into water. Half of it then formed into a bow in my left hand. The rest came into my right as an arrow and I cocked it and let it fly with out aiming or thinking.

The man's smile turned into a gasp as an ice arrow appeared through his chest. He staggered and then yelled as three more appeared through his chest. He turned slowly, and when he saw me, aiming another ice arrow at him he gasped painfully, "Not possible! Who the hell do you think you are!"

I glared coldly at him and said proudly, "I'm a Straw Hat Pirate!"

He glared and choked out, "Why risk everything for these pathetic losers?"

All that he got in a response was my furious cold glare and the last ice arrow in his throat. He fell dead at Zoro's feet and I swayed, waving at Luffy and Zoro who made to run down to me, "No, kick Kuro's ass and save Kaya. I'm taking a nap."

I collapsed with my back to a piece of boulder and I promptly passed out, feeling glad and a bit proud I had been able to defeat that guy and protect my crew mates.


	12. Chapter 12 Kuro end, Strawhat Crew begin

I came too when I heard screams of pain. Mind fuzzy from exhaustion I looked up and then jolted wide awake as I saw Kuro's men sliced to sushi. Looking around wildly I heard Luffy scream, "WHAT DO YOU TAKE YOUR MEN FOR!"

I stared at Luffy, registering what he had said in my mind and then my ears caught a faint noise and I ducked quickly, Kuro's claws missing me by an inch. Looking up I saw Luffy make a move and suddenly he slammed Kuro into the ground.

Sighing in relief I looked at the fallen men and fell a bit sorry for them. Hearing my name called I looked up to see Nami and waved weakly at her. Then I turned my attention to Luffy and Kuro, I couldn't hear what they said but I watched curiously as Kuro backed up the hill a bit.

Kuro began to sway side to side and Luffy lunged at him. He didn't get there in time as he disappeared. I watched in awed horror as cut marks appeared all over the rock and Luffy got cut left and right. Luffy stood glaring and I called to him as loud as I could, "Hey Luffy! If I'm going to claim you as my Captain, you can't lose to that bastard! Right?"

He grinned widely for a sec and yelled back, "RIGHT!"

Then grew serious again and dodged a swipe at his face. Kuro stopped behind him and they exchanged words. I didn't really care what was said, too interested in watching as Kuro disappeared again. My eyes narrowed as cuts appeared all over and then Luffy's arms whipped out. He managed to snag Kuro, then leap up and grab him like a monkey. His legs wrapped around his chest, arms around his arms.

I cheered, "YEAH LUFFY!"

Kuro struggled and I blinked as Kuro's men cheered on Luffy. I snorted and then Luffy smacked his head into Kuro's face, making me chuckle and then he whipped his head towards us and he yelled at them, "DON'T CHEER FOR ME!"

I laughed, wincing as it hurt and Luffy cried, "Gum Gum Bell!" and slammed his face into Kuro's. I flinched, groaning, "That's gotta hurt. Well done Luffy!"

Luffy let go and landed next to Kuro. When the crew fearfully asked who he was he said proudly, "Monkey D. Luffy."

Grinning I turned as Nami came up, Luffy telling the men he was going to be King of the Pirates. Then I looked as Luffy tossed Kuro's body at them and told them to get him outta here and not to come back.

Nami shook her head at me as the men bolted screaming. She sighed sadly, "Your in bad shape huh?"

I managed to shrug, "Eh, I could be dead so I'll take what I can get."

she snorted, taking my arm carefully, pulling me up and then wrapping my arm over her shoulders, "Whatever. Good job in taking that creep down by the way."

I grinned and she helped me over to Luffy, dragging her bag of treasure behind us. When we got to him, he promptly fell over. Nami asked him as she set me down next to him and I managed not to fall over, "Even you would be exhausted by a fight like that wouldn't you?"

He didn't answer and I watched as she sat down next to us and asked him, "Hey. Why were you so mad before?"

Luffy said seriously, "I don't like them. Their plain wrong."

I looked up at the sky where Luffy was staring and he said, "Companion's aren't meant to be regarded that way."

I smiled softly and Nami said, "What are you talking about? That's just how it is."

I shook my head slightly as she picked up Luffy's hat, continuing, "Pirates aren't as noble as they are in your dreams. Captain Kuro is a standard example."

I grunted, turning as my spine cracked, "No Nami, I'm with Luffy on this one."

she looked at me, confused and Luffy said, "I want some meat."

Nami stuffed Luffy's hat on his face, "Why I outta!"

He struggled and I grinned widely, "And cake."

She glared at me and I grinned back, "But I can't move, so.."

Luffy hopped to his feet, "No problem!"

I blinked as he knelt with his back to me and turned to look at me, grinning, "All aboard. Captain's orders."

I stared for a sec then laughed, grabbing his shoulders and he kind of hopped so I slid onto his back, "Aye aye!"

Nami said, "Wait Ariana... your wounds."

I threw out my fist as Luffy stood, "No time for that! To the meat and cake!"

Luffy cheered and began to run to the village. We hardly got to the top before we smacked into Zoro. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing?"

Luffy grinned at him, "Meat!"

I grinned too, "Cake!"

Nami whacked my head, "Stop moving! You'll reopen your wounds."

I groaned and Luffy laughed. He set me down gently and I pouted as he fell back to lie down. Nami sat next to me and Zoro sat down next to the cliff as Usopp came up and said, "Thanks. Without you guys I wouldn't have been able to protect the village."

Zoro grinned at him, "What are you babbling about? If you hadn't risk your life I wouldn't have done anything at all."

I nodded, grinning at him, "Me too. Good job Usopp."

Luffy said, "Same here."

Nami hugged the treasure and said, "All that doesn't matter now. I've got my treasure now."

I rolled my eyes at her and Usopp looked seriously at the ocean and said, "Thanks to this incident I've finally decided upon something."

We looked at him curiously and I whined at Nami, "Can we go eat now? I'm starving!"

Luffy jumped back to his feet and cheered, "FOOD!"

Nami snapped at us as he grabbed me and slung me onto his back, "No wait!"

I laughed and cheered, "Run Luffy!"

He laughed and bolted as I clung the best I could to his back. We made it to the restaurant, ignored the strange looks of out beat up selves and ordered a bunch of meat, cake and other foods before Nami and Zoro arrived. Nami whacked us, yelled and then saw Zoro had joined us and did grudgingly. I grinned at all this, rubbing my sore head, "_I'm glad I'm here. I'd never want to miss out on this."_


	13. Chapter 13 New Crewmates, Conditions

Nami did finally drag me to the bathroom, bandage me up and then let me have more food. I was starving suddenly from using so much energy. Sitting next to Nami I watched in fascination as Luffy at the _whole _fish.

I turned as I heard the door open and Kaya walked in ,"So this is where you are."

I waved at her, "Hi Miss Kaya. How are you feeling?"

She stopped next to our table and explained, "In the past year, my illness was due to my highly depressed state over my parents death. Usopp took so much effort to cheer me up, I can't remain like that anymore."

I smiled and said gently, "That's very brave of you."

she looked at me in surprise, as did the others. I winked, "It's hard to get over a loved ones death. But once you hit bottom, the only way to go is up."

I grinned widely at her, "And Usopp helped you didn't he?"

I saw the faint pink on her cheeks as she smiled, "Yes. I've caused you a lot of trouble. Thank you very much."

She spread out her hands with a bigger smile, "I've prepared a little present for everyone. I hope that you would accept it openheartedly."

We got up to leave and I squeaked as Luffy stooped infront of me and I practically tripped over him and onto his back. He cheered, "Yosh!"

I laughed and clung to his shoulders as Kaya laughed and lead us out and towards the beach. I straightened a bit and my jaw dropped at the beautiful ship waiting for us. Nami clapped her hands and cheered, "A caravel!"

Luffy let my legs go and cheered, "Is this really for us?"

I let go of his shoulders and landed on my feet. I wobbled a bit, still feeling weak and squealed, "That's the cutest figurehead I've ever seen!"

Luffy nodded, "So cool!"

The ram figurehead was adorable and I walked up to it, wanting a better look and heard Kaya telling Luffy it was stocked with supplies. She looked at me apologetically, "But there's only one bed in the woman's quarters."

I grinned, "Is there an extra hammock?"

she nodded and I gave her a thumbs up, "I would perfer to use that. Thanks so much Kaya."

I was about to go up the ladder onto the ship when I heard screaming and turned to see Usopp attached to a big pack and rolling towards us like a boulder. I stared in disbelief as Luffy asked, "What's he up to?"

Zoro said, "Anyway, lets just stop him."

I swiftly went behind Zoro, "He's heading straight for the ship."

Both Luffy and Zoro raised a foot and stopped Usopp by implanting them in his face. I grimaced and said, "That's gonna leave a mark."

Usopp and Kaya went to the side to talk and I scrambled up the ladder to check out the ship. I went over by Luffy as Usopp called up to us, "Take care you guys. I'll see you again someday."

I cocked my head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Luffy called down, "Why?"

Usopp scowled, "Why? You're really slow aren't you? I'll be a pirate just like you, so we might meet at sea one day."

Zoro pointed to the deck, "What're you talking about? Hurry up and get on."

Usopp's jaw dropped and Luffy said frankly, "We're already comrades."

I giggled at his look and then he suddenly cheered, "I'm the captain!"

I snorted, "Not on your life."

Luffy yelled at him, "Don't be stupid. _I'm _the captain."

We all laughed at that and we put down the sailed and shoved off. I waved at Kaya and Merry, "We'll see each other again! But you really should have kissed Usopp goodbye Kaya!"

Usopp screeched at me, "What! Be quiet!"

I could see her turning into a tomato and Usopp was going red. I smirked at him, "You should have kiss her good bye Usopp."

He yelled, turning bright red and grabbed my shirt, "It's not like that. Um, we, her."

I laughed and he yelled at my face, "Not funny!"

Nami called to me, "Ariana, stop teasing him before his head explodes."

I undid it hands as he panted, "Sorry Usopp, I was just stating my opinion."

He grumbled, "Then keep your opinions to yourself."

I chuckled and turned as Luffy called us over. I blinked as a tankard of grog was shoved into my hands. Conflicting emotions fluttered through me. My dad was an abusive alcoholic. But...that didn't mean I'd become like him. I straightened with determination, "_I'm nothing like him. And I never will be."_

I caught Zoro's eye and grinned at him. He looked relieve and Luffy toasted, "To our new ship and friend!"

We clanked out tankards together and yelled, "CHEERS!"

I tipped back the tankard and gulped it down. To my surprise it didn't taste all that bad. Gasping when I had drunk it dry I waited to feel something. Nothing. I didn't feel tipsy or dizzy or anything. I frowned and looked at Zoro came up, "Huh, I was expecting to pass out or fall over or something."

He raised an eyebrow, "It doesn't bother you."

I shook my head and walked around him to be sure, "Nope nothing. That's weird."

He snorted and I laughed, "Oh well. A bit anti climatic but I can live with that."

He smiled slightly and I grinned as Nami wrapped her arm around my shoulders and said happily, "We got a new ship and the treasure! This may not be so bad."

I refrained from snorting and said, "Sure Nami."

She let me go and toasting something with Usopp. I rolled my eyes with Zoro and said, "Well, before my body gives out I'm putting up my hammock so I have something to crash into."

Heading down below I snooped around while I tried to find the supplies and woman's quarters. After I finally found both and an extra hammock I was shocked when Zoro caught up with me, "Need a hand?"

I help up the mesh of rope, "Considering I have no idea what I'm doing that would be fantastic!"

He raised an eyebrow, looking like he wasn't sure if all my marbles were there. Which they weren't but that was beside the point. He asked, "So you didn't have a clue what your doing and still tried to put this up on your own."

I grinned, "Points to Sherlock. It's usual what I do. Seems to work for me."

he snorted and took the hammock from me and produced a hammer and nails. I hmmed, "Oh yeah I might have needed those."

he snorted and had me hold one end up as he nailed it and then the other end. When it was done I grinned happily, "Thanks so much Zoro."

he shrugged, "You could have just asked for help in the first place."

I shrugged back, "I would have come calling sooner or later."

I cocked my head to the side when he scowled. I deduced, "But this isn't what your talking about is it?"

he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "No it's not. Those two weirdo's."

"The elementals?"

He nodded, "They both seemed to piss you off. That first one mostly. What happened when we weren't looking?"

I stared at him dumbly and finally sighed and sat on a trunk I was thinking of claiming as mine. Pulling up a leg carefully I hugged it and said, "That guy, Neko, told me something that put a whole new aspect on this whole war with the elementals. That guy, Titan..."

I paused, not sure who to tell him and decided to just say it, "I think he's my Grandfather."

Zoro's eyes widened and he slowly blinked, "Come again? You mean that guy you said was technically family to you."

I nodded, scowling at the wall, "If what that guy says it's true. We're in big trouble. Or at least _I'm _in big trouble."

Zoro said sternly, "Explain."

I shifted a bit to get more comfortable and took a deep breath, "Before I ended up here, my Grandfather ran me over with a tractor."

Zoro looked confused by what a tractor was and I said, "A tractor is a machine that is used on a farm. Big, heavy and it ran my ass over. I blacked out and wound up here. I don't know how or why."

Looking back at the wall I said, "The one thing I do know, truly and absolutely is that my Grandfather and Brother hate me. And I don't mean we've never seen eye to eye, I mean they have attempted to kill me before. So if this guy who is terrorizing this world and starting an elemental war is my Grandfather, he'll be after me."

I looked at him seriously, "And he'll use my friends as leverage. Coming after you guys to get to me."

Zoro met my eyes and said firmly, "Then we'll fight him, together. Luffy and the others would agree."

I scowled, not sure he realized the magnitude of the situation, "You saw what an elemental can do. Hell what _I _can do. You really think you and Luffy can stop those kind of freaks."

"No but you can."

This voice wasn't Zoro's. I stared dumbly as Luffy walked in, followed by Nami and Usopp. Luffy grinned at me, "We were looking for you two and I heard you talking."

I blushed slightly at being caught, "Then you heard what I said about him coming after you guys too."

he nodded and I continued, "So you shouldn't be around me..."

Luffy shook his head, trademark grin in place, "That's not what nakama are for Ariana. We stick together."

I scowled and Nami snapped her fingers, "Look, we'll run into elementals anyway. It was the same fighting Buggy, he had a crew member that was an elemental. So if you leave, you'll leave us vulnerable."

I frowned at her, waiting for the point. She grinned proudly, "And we'll probably run into this Titan guy on the Grand Line, so the only way to protect us is to stay with us."

I blinked, not believing my ears. Luffy said happily, "You can be our elemental fighter!"

I felt my jaw sagged and I slowly said, "Wait, you want me stick around so that I can fight elementals and possibly fight Titan on the way?"

Luffy nodded and I felt a feral grin appear on my face, "Well I seem to have no choice. I'll be your elemental butt kicker Captain."

I turned serious before they could cheer, "But on one condition. You guys have to promise to do what I say when it comes to elementals. Even if I say to run while I fight them."

Zoro and Luffy scowled at me and Nami and Usopp didn't look happy. I straightened, standing and facing Luffy, "That's my condition. I can sense things you can't see or hear with these guys. If I say duck, hit the dirt. If I say run, you take tail and bolt. I won't risk your lives if I have to fight these guys, who have been fighting with elements for years and I've only done it for a short time."

I softened my look and smiled, "I'll get better and I can take on more as I get stronger. But my goal is to keep you guys safe, so if I can't defeat my enemy while protecting you. I need you out of the way. Sound fair?"

Luffy stared into my eyes and finally nodded, "Fine, I accept. But you have to come back to us OK? And you can't fight a battle you can't win. Deal?"

I held up my hand and he clasped it, "Sounds fair. Captain."

He grinned and turned, "I'm going to raid the fridge."

He bolted as Nami yelled at him that we had to ration and Usopp followed to watch. I looked at Zoro who looked pleased. I grinned and said, "Well thanks for the help Zoro. I'm up for some fresh air. Care to join me?"

He nodded and lead the way out and to the deck. When we got there I plopped with my back to the mast as Zoro laid sprawled on the deck and the others started doing their own things. Deciding to take a nap, I closed my eyes feeling more at home then I ever had for years.


	14. Chapter 14 Zoro's brothers? Calamari?

When I woke up, I was face to face with the worst drawing I had ever seen. Luffy grinned proudly and I busted up laughing. Holding my gut I gasped, "That will certainly strike fear into our enemies!"

I laughed so hard I couldn't breath and finally could stop when Usopp held up his first attempt at a flag and was whacked for designing it after himself. Chuckling I went into the kitchen for some food and when I was done I came out to see our new flag, straw hat style. I nodded, agreeing with Luffy, who loved it, "Good. I like it."

Usopp then painted it on the sail and we grinned, now this was an official pirate ship. Settling back on the deck I just began to doze off again when I nearly had a heartache at the sound of cannon fire. Leaping to my feet I stared dumbly at Luffy as Zoro asked, "What are you firing at?"

Luffy put a hand over his eyes to see better, "That rock. It's cannon practice."

He scowled, "This thing doesn't shoot right."

Rolling my eyes, grumbling about too much noise I escaped into the galley and leaned against the wall, continuing my doze. Not for long because everyone soon came in. yawning I got up and joined Usopp, Luffy and Nami at the table as Luffy and Usopp talked about Usopp being sharpshooter and how he could take over the captain position if Luffy ever showed cowardice.

I hid my snort in my arms as I lied my head on them next to Nami. She nudged me but I saw her hiding her grin with her quill. Closing my eyes I listened to them talking about another position on the ship that need to be filled and I raised my head slightly as Luffy said excitedly, "A musician!"

I laughed as the others yelled at him and blinked as I heard, "Come out and fight dogs! I'll murder the lot of ya!"

running my head through my memories of the show I remembered who is was and lied my head back down. Nami growled at me, "It could be an elemental!"

I mumbled through my arms, "If it was I'd know about it and it's not."

I hoped I wasn't being too cocky about that part but I knew what was going to happen so I decided I needed to sleep so that I _would_ have the energy to fight if an elemental showed up.I thought I slept for at least half an hour before I heard someone yelling for someone to rest.

Getting up with a grunt, stretching until my body popped, I walked out and stared blurry at two weird guys on our ship. Letting loose a jaw cracking yawn I turned on my heel and headed to the woman's quarters. Mind still fuzzy from sleep I didn't hear Luffy say who I was as I closed the door, hopped up onto my hammock and passed out again.

0o0

I woke up the next morning feeling much better and sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and Nami smiled from across from me, putting on her shirt, "Hey, about time you woke up. Can you cook breakfast? The guys don't like me doing it."

I grinned at her, hopping down to brush my hair and fix it in a ponytail, "That's cuz you charge us."

She snorted, "Not that much."

Shaking my head at her I said, "Sure. I'll make breakfast."

I pulled up my shirt to check the bandages on my side, seeing it fine and then checked all the small burns on my body. To my great surprise and Nami's shock the burns were almost healed and the cut was nearly closed. I was still black and blue from neck to toes, especially on my gut but they didn't hurt as much as they should. We looked at each other and I shrugged. She shrugged back and I pulled my shirt back down.

We headed up and Nami sat at the table drawing maps as I started the food. I looked up and eyed two guys I vaigly remembered from yesterday come in. I asked bluntly, "Who are you?"

Nami looked up and I raised an eyebrow as they struck a pose next to each other and the guy with the tattoo on his cheek said, "Introduction time. I'm Johnny."

The guy in the shorts and trench coat said, "I'm Yosaku."

And together they said, "We're brother Zoro's old bounty hunting partners! Pleased to meet you."

Not sure if I should laugh or not I looked at Nami, "Should I toss them overboard? Being bounty hunters?"

They shouted outrage and something about how a little lass like me couldn't possible take them on. Then Johnny looked at Yosaku and asked how he thought I would look in _just_ an apron. Grabbing the hot frying pan I was about to use, I flung it and like a boomerang it slammed into Johnny's head and then into Yosaku's.

They collapsed and I retrieved my frying pan as Nami turned a chuckle into a sneeze, "No Ariana. Their friends, you can't throw them overboard."

I hmmed, eyeing them and then went back to the stove, "Ok, but if they make another crack like that again I'll incase them in ice and make them float."

she couldn't help it, she laughed. I glared but finally had to laugh too. Shaking my head I started the pancakes and said, "Alright so I don't like perverts. I didn't even mean to throw the frying pan, it was reflex."

She wiped her eyes and grinned at me in understanding, "I'll keep that in mind."

blushing a bit I winked and just finished cooking when Usopp and Luffy ran in, tripping over the still knocked out bounty hunters and cried out, "FOOD!"

Zoro walked in lazily as I set everything on the table and raised an eyebrow at his friends, "What happened to them?"

I snorted and sat next to Nami as she said, hiding her grin, "They made a suggestive comment to Ariana. She didn't take it well."

Zoro looked at me and I shrugged, eating a bite of bacon, "Their only unconscious."

That made him more confused but he finally just shrugged and joined us before Luffy ate it all. A few minutes later Johnny and Yosaku came to and they leaped to their feet, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

I smiled innocently and said, "What?"

they blustered and Nami said, "Better grab some food before it's gone."

they looked and saw Luffy scarfing anything in sight and quickly joined us. I finished, volunteered Johnny and Yosaku for the dishes and at my glare they agreed. Going out onto the deck I stretched with my arms up to the sky and then reached down for my toes.

Grinning I went down to the deck and looked out at the ocean. I turned and called through the open kitchen door, "Hey Nami! Where are we going?"

She called back as Zoro came out onto the deck, "An ocean going restaurant to look for a cook!"

I yelled back, grinning in excitement at finally being able to meet Sanji, "Awesome!"

Zoro came down to the deck and asked, "So what did Yosaku and Johnny suggest?"

Bracing my hands on the rail, peering down at the surf the ship was making as the ship went across the water, "They wondered what I would look like wearing _just _an apron. My hand instinctively grabbed the frying pan and it magically flew and knocked them out."

I heard something between a cough and a choke from him and looked at him curiously. He spun and said, "Too bad for them."

I stared at him in surprise, "_Was he blushing? Nah."_

I smirked and started heading for the mast to go up and get a better look, "I offered to incase them in ice and let them float but Nami said that their friends of yours. So I'll be nice."

Patting him on the shoulder after he snorted I grabbed the rope ladder that lead up to the crows nest and started climbing. Getting to it I gazed out at the ocean, wondering what new adventure was waiting for us over the horizon. Feeling a wide grin creep up on my face I thought cheerfully, "_We're going to meet Sanji. Hells going to break loose once we get there. Better practice."_

Turning I called down to Zoro who had settled himself against the mast, "Hey Zoro! I'm coming down!"

Grinning whickidly as he looked up I hopped onto the rail of the crows next and promptly jumped. Hearing shouts and gasps I realized I hadn't noticed the others coming out but my attention was totally on not breaking my neck. Instead of just creating a pillow of air to land on, I concentrated on a soft wind surrounding me and slowing my decent.

It did and I landed with a tap in front of Zoro, "That was fun!"

He plopped back with a sigh and I giggled as his exasperated look. I jumped as someone yelled behind me, "YOUR AN ELEMENTAL!"

Turning I rolled my eyes at Johnny and Yosaku, "Aren't you two smarty pants."

They yelled at Zoro, "She's dangerous!"

Zoro rolled his eyes and said, "She's a crew member and not dangerous unless you make her mad."

Luffy came up, big grin on his face, "She's our Elemental butt kicker!"

I grinned back at my captain and then started climbing back up to the crows nest as Zoro, Usopp and Luffy reassured them that I wasn't going to kill them in their sleep. I got high enough and then jumped to the yard that held the ail. Walking on the top of the sail I balanced, wondering what else I could do.

I wasn't sure how much that elemental book I had found in my pack was truthful or not, since I had no idea where it came from. And it hadn't really been helpful yet except to basically tell me that whatever I think of I can do.

Running the fights I had been in with other elementals through my head I didn't realize I had kept on walking until Nami shouted, "Ariana!"

Concentration broken I yelped as I plummeted not to the deck of the ship but to the _ocean_! I had walked on air without meaning to and over the edge of the ship! Hitting the water I quickly swam to the surface, coughing to get my lungs working. Shaking my head roughly I heard my name called and saw a hand shooting out at me.

Not thinking of anything better to do at the moment I grabbed Luffy's hand, right when something wrapped around my wrist. Yelping as a form burst from the water, I looked quickly and found myself being held by a tentacle that was attacked to a giant black octopus.

And since I hadn't let go of Luffy, instead of him pulling me to the boat, he yelped and sling shot towards me. I gasped as the octopus squeezed, my wounds flaring and heard, "Gum Gum Pistol!"

Luffy slugged the octopus head on and it's grip loosened just as he landed on the tentacle that had a hold of me. I quickly jumped onto it with him, the octopus beginning to thrash. We teetered, Luffy clutching me and we yelled as the octopus thrust it's tentacle, throwing us to the treacherous waters.

Gripping Luffy's arm tightly I concentrated on my feet. Instead of going _into _the water we landed on topof the water. Luffy let loose a sigh of relief and I sighed with him. Then we remembered the octopus and I threw out my hand as it thrust tenticals at us. Wind erupted around us and condensed into blades that cut through it's tenticals.

It gave a pains scream and dove into the water. I sighed once more in relief and asked Luffy, "Right, can you get us back to the ship?"

He grinned and threw his arm out at our ship that had stopped a ways away. I questioned my sanity as he gripped the rail and yelled as we flew towards the ship. Closing my eyes tight we hit the deck and luckily I had moved just in time to land _on _Luffy. Groaning I patted his chest, which was nearest, "Nice aim Captain."

Usopp took my hand and I grunted as he helped me to my feet. Shaking my head I tilted it sideways and tried to get the water out of my ear, "That's cool, I can walk on water."

Johnny and Yosaku was staring, jaws on the deck and the others looked relieved. Feeling relief in my ear I tried the other, freezing when a screech sounded behind me and a form burst from the water behind me.

Luffy leapt to his feet and I felt my temper begin to spike, not helped by my body aching like a herd of elephants had trampled me. Turning slowly I asked the giant octopus, "You really want to do this?"

It's answer was the throw it remaining tenticals at us. Fire erupted around me and my fire sword appeared in my hand. With a swipe of it the tenticals were cut or burned. And with a grunt I threw my sword right at it's fat head. The sword with _through _it and with a gurgle it sank back into the ocean and my sword disappeared with a poof.

I said mildly, feeling better, "I never liked calamari."

I grinned sheepishly at the others and Nami chuckled, Luffy cheered, asking if I could make some and Usopp stopped cowering with Johnny and Yosaku behind Zoro. Zoro shook his head moving back to the mast. I bluntly told Luffy I had no idea how to make it and with a grimace I asked Nami where the extra bandages were.

She flicked a finger at me and I followed her down to the woman's quarters and she grabbed some from a bag next to her bed and motioned at me. I raised my shirt and she said, "Good thing I got extra on the last island."

she undid my slightly bloody bandages and after doctoring me up I changed into dried clothes and went up to relax. Nami was sitting in a chair reading a book and I plopped on the other side of the mast from Zoro and sighed heavily, "You know, my luck sucks."

Zoro's snorted sounded a lot like a chuckle and I looked over as Usopp and Luffy entertained themselves with something, Yosaku and Johnny fixing a rail up by the kitchen door. Closing my eyes I decided one more nap could hurt.

After my nap I decided to be more careful as I practiced my elements and the bounty hunters got used to me, wary of me actually. Which suited me just fine. And a few more days passed with me cooking, chasing Luffy from the kitchen, practicing my powers and bugging everyone on the ship before taking a nap from boredom. I prayed we got to the ocean going restaurant soon so that I could stop cooking, it was becoming a bigger hassle then it was worth with keeping Luffy at bay and away from the food.


	15. Chapter15 Arrival, Boredom, Awesome!

Not a day later I was on the deck passing time. I held up a ball of water and was about to start juggling when I heard Johnny yell, "Here we are! The ocean going restaurant!"

I tossed the water back into the ocean and ran with the others eagerly to see a restaurant that looked a lot like a fish, "Ohh! That's so cool!"

Then we heard something and all looked to see a navy ship moving right by us. Luffy asked, "Where'd it come from?"

Usopp eyed the cannons, "I hope they don't blast us."

Johnny and Yosaku knelt behind the rail, "We're not pirates." "Look! Who's that guy?"

A man in a pin strip suit and pink hair came out of the ship and said, "I'm Lieutenant Ironfist Fullbody. Minister of the Navy. Whose the captain? Speak your name."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "He looks like a moron." Zoro had heard me and snorted in agreement. Luffy said, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. We just made our flag yesterday."

Usopp nodded, "I'm Usopp."

I hid a grin and heard Johhny and Yosaku snort, "Yesterday." "Ha ha ha! What amateurs."

I would have laughed but then Fullbody insulted them and they attacked him. In just a few seconds they collapsed back on deck. Luffy asked, "Are you guys weak or something?"

"No he's really tough!" "A hairs breath from death."

Rolling my eyes again I noticed Nami looking at the wanted posters and hid my frown. She was looking at Arlongs picture.

I had to remind myself that snatching it out of her hands wouldn't stop her from deserting us and going back to him. I knew she had her reasons, but I didn't have to like it. She wouldn't ask me for help, or any of us.

The sound of a cannon being shot shook me out of my thoughts and I jumped back as Luffy suddenly grabbed pieces of the ship and caught it in the middle of his stomach, "Gum Gum Slingshot!"

My eyes widened and then I squeaked in surprise as his hand gripping the ram head slipped and and spun him off course. I groaned as the cannonball fired, right at the restaurant. He smacked into the rams head, and Zoro yelled, "You fired it at the wrong place idiot!"

I couldn't help it, I laughed and got whacked by Nami, "It's nothing to laugh at!"

I merely grinned, rubbing the new bump on my head and decided to take a nap as Luffy went to say sorry to the restaurant. I figured we'd be waiting a while and made myself comfortable at the mast...

0o0

That seemed like forever ago, and I was getting bored. Again.

Nami and Usopp stared idly at the restaurant while Johnny and Yosaku were repairing a banister. Zoro was sleeping and I was staring at the clouds again. Finally I got up and said, "I'm going to go check on Luffy."

Nami looked at me in confusion,"Why?"

I shrugged, "Boredom."

With that I hopped over the rail and landed with a thud on top of the water. Grinning slightly I walked over the water and to the restaurant. As soon as I made it there, there was a loud crash. I opened the door and stared.

There was a blonde man holding Fullbody up in the air as blood dripped off of the lieutenant. I let out a small whistle, "Aww, I wanted to beat him first."

I pouted slightly and stepped inside and leaned against the wall. This could be entertainment.

"You shouldn't waste food," Sanji stated. "Messing with a cook at sea is a good way of getting yourself killed, remember that."

I bit my lip to keep myself from grinning, but it still peeked through and I thought, "_Man, Sanji can be bad ass. Good thing he'll be on our side."_

I heard a crash and a familiar yell. We looked up and the Head Chef in his _awesome _hat came crashing through the ceiling on top of Luffy. A chef asked, "Chef! What are you doing?"

Chef Zeff looked up at the ceiling and growled, "Curses! Look at that ceiling!"

He then turned on Luffy and yelled, "THAT'S YOUR FAULT BRAT!"

Luffy screamed back,"YOU JUMPED ON ME TOO HARD!"

I chuckled and then saw Chef Zeff kick Sanji and yell at him. And then to my great amusement he kicked Fullbody. I smiled and then blinked as a Marine burst through the doors and yelled about someone escaping. I moved further away from the wall and made my way around everyone towards Luffy, who hadn't noticed me yet.

There was a loud shot through the air, and I snapped my head to see the Marine fall to the ground, possibly dead, and behind him was a scruffy looking man. He casually strode in and demanded food. I rolled my eyes and said, "What manners."

Luffy spun to see me and said, "Ariana! What are you doing here?"

I shrugged, watching as Patty started beating the crap out of Gin and felt some sympathy towards him, "I was bored. This place is madness."

He nodded in agreement and I watched as Gin was tossed out and I watched Luffy walk out after Sanji. I walked up to the Head Chef and asked, "Excuse me sir, but I'm a crew mate of Luffy's. How long is he here for?"

He snorted, "A year as chore boy."

I gawked, and then snickered. Poor Luffy... having to work at a restaurant... what destruction he will cause!

I grinned and said, "Can I help him pay off some of that? I'll be a waiter or something."

Chef Zeff stared at me and I shrugged, "I'm bored and can't leave until my captain does anyway." 

He blinked and nodded, "Fine, I'll let you work here as a waiter. Patty will get you an apron and you can start now."

I saluted and Patty went off to get the apron and I followed him. He glanced back at me and grumbled, "You think you can handle it here little girl? This isn't some sweet cafe, this is a rough and tumble restaurant."

I snorted and took the apron he handed me from a closet, "I got that when I saw that blond guy holding up Fullbody by the throat. Which was _awesome!_"

He looked at me in surprise and I snickered and went to find where Luffy and Sanji disappeared to. I found Luffy looking over a railing and below Sanji was giving Gin something to eat. Leaning against the rail next to Luffy I watched as Gin started scarfing down food, crying and saying it was the best he had ever tasted.

I smiled softly and Luffy grinned widely, "I think I just found my cook."

I patted him on the back, deciding to go see what was going on in the kitchen, "Have fun with that."

He nodded and I walked away as he leaned over and called down, "Your lucky he gave you food!"

Rolling my eyes I knew how that conversation would go and went to the kitchen. It was a mad house. I ran like a bat out of hell as I took orders and ran the food to the customers. After a bit I saw Luffy come in the kitchen and held back a laugh as he sat in a chair and picked his nose.

My shoulders shook as I held back my laughter, waiting for the place to blow. He leaned back and forth, the chair creaking. Then the cooks started arguing and I slid to a stop next to Luffy, watching. Then I ducked away with a laugh as they practically jumped on Luffy, snarling.

Taking up some plates I went and took them to the customers and when I came back Luffy was breaking dishes in the sink. Then Patty yelled at him, "How many dishes did you break?"

Luffy said as he dropped another, "Oops I forgot to count."

Chuckling I leaned against the door as the cooks yelled at him to clean up his mess and he swiped food. I nearly collapsed as he touched a hot wok and then everything seemed to fall and break as he yelled and fell over. Then he ran left and right, holding his burnt hand. The chefs yelled, "Get out of our kitchen!"

Reaching out as he ran by I yanked him to a sink and held his hand under the cool water. He sighed in relief, "Thanks Ariana."

I winked and hurried out as Patty grabbed his face and told him to take orders. I bit down my laugh and waved to Zoro, Usopp and Nami who sat at a table with a load of food on it, "Hi guys. Chowing down?"

Nami grinned, "I can't believe you volunteered to be a waiter."

Shrugging I snagged a bite off her plate and she looked up and called, "Hi chore boy!"

Luffy yelled angrily, "what are you guys doing here?"

I snagged another bite as Usopp teased, "We heard you had to work here a whole year!"

Zoro asked, "Can we re draw the flag?"

Luffy yelled furiously, "Your eating all this delicious food with out us? What kind of crew are you?"

I snagged another bite as Zoro laughed, "I think that's our business."

I bit my lip as Luffy picked his nose and dropped the booger into Zoro's drink. My shoulders shook as Zoro raised the glass to drink and then suddenly smooshed it onto Luffy's mouth, "Here YOU drink it!"

Luffy fell over gagging, "What did you do that for?"

Zoro yelled, "What did YOU do that for?"

I practically fell over laughing as Usopp and Nami collapsed on the table. Then I blinked as Sanji knelt in front of Nami and held out a rose, spouting all sorts of romantic stuff. Shaking my head, my attention turned from what they were saying as a cold breeze blew by my cheek. Turning my head, I eyed the restaurant Something was off.

I jumped when Sanji suddenly slammed into the table, the others saving the dishes. He got up and yelled at Zeff, "Not a chance old geezer! I'm staying!"

Another cold breeze flitted by me and I tried to focus on it. I blinked as Nami made Sanji swoon and she didn't have to pay anything. But he turned and said bluntly to Zoro and Usopp, "But you two have to pay."

I snickered and Luffy laughed, only to get kicked in the head and then was being dragged to the kitchen by Sanji. Chuckling I saluted to my crew mates and followed, bad feeling forgotten.


	16. Chapter16 Revealed, Stupidity, It Begins

Four days passed like this and Usopp was getting impatient. Luffy carried out the trash and I stretched with a yawn. Turning to go grab a bite I smacked into something. Squeaking I said quickly, "Oops sorry."

Looking up I saw blond and curly eyebrow. Grinning I said, "Hiya Sanji."

He smiled and said, "Hi. Look I need you to get it through Luffy's skull that I'm not joining his crew."

I waved off his words, heading around him, "Nope. Sorry but his minds made up."

Sanji groaned, "Aw come on!"

I laughed and headed out to check out the sea, which was still covered in fog. Sanji followed, to try and get me to reason with Luffy. I stood at the rail and suddenly a shiver ran up my spine and I glared out at the sea, tensing up. Ready for a fight.

Sanji asked, worried, "What's wrong?"

"Somethings coming."

Turning my head I called, "Luffy!"

He came around the building and stood beside Sanji. He asked, "What is it?"

I pointed and out of the fog appeared a huge ship. Luffy grinned, "What a huge ship. You think Gin came back to say thanks?"

I snorted and Sanji said, "I doubt that."

0o0

Going back inside I leaned against the wall to watch as Don Krieg was carried in by Gin and asked for food. I made no comment as Sanji disappeared up stairs and Krieg fell down. Gin begged for help and Patty started laughing and others looked at them with disdain.

I silently disappeared upstairs after Sanji and he looked up as I came in. Without a word I helped him make up the food, to his surprise and took up the wine as I followed him back down to give it to Krieg. Patty was saying something but I didn't catch it before Sanji kicked him in the face, making him fall over the rail into the dining room.

When Sanji set the food in front of Kreig I set down the wine and stepped back. They thanked Sanji and Krieg shoveled the food into his mouth with his hands. One of the chefs, I think his name was Carne stomped down and started yelling at Sanji.

I ignored him, looking up at Luffy who was watching. He blinked when he saw my expression. I was worried about what was about to happen, but I also had a feeling that something powerful was near. I was pretty sure it was an elemental.

I spun when I heard the wine bottle be smacked to the floor. My eyes widened as Krieg suddenly got to his feet and clothes lined Sanji. Glaring, I lunged forward and caught Sanji as he flew back, skidding on my knees and feet from the hit.

The other guests bolted and I asked, worried, "Sanji, you alright?"

Gin yelled at Krieg, "This is _not_ was we agreed on!"

I didn't hear the rest as I set Sanji's head on my lap, his eyes were closed but he was breathing. I looked up as Krieg grabbed Gin, lifted him off his feet and nearly shattered his arm before dropping him. A shadow behind Krieg materialized and a guy appeared. He looked pretty normal, with a shaved head and small beard. But the crazy look in his brown eyes had me tensing for a fight. He was the one I had been sensing.

He looked at me and smiled, a smile that wanted to tear me to pieces. I glared back and Krieg looked around and said, "Nice ship. I think I'll take it."

I looked down in surprise as Sanji opened his eyes and started pushing himself up, "Right I see."

I gently gripped his shoulders and helped him up. He gave me a thankful look and I heard Krieg say, "As you can see my ship is a wreak, so I'll be needing a nice new one. After a few small chores, every last one of you will leave the ship."

Gin said painfully, "Don Krieg. You promised. Please."

Krieg pointed behind him and said, "There's about a 100 men left aboard my ship. Their starving and some are wounded. If you value your lives you'll prepare food for every last one of them. I've lost too many men to hunger already. Bring them over immediately."

The chefs began to protest and one said angrily, "We refuse!"

Krieg glared and I tuned out Kreig's reply as I slowly stood behind Sanji. I looked up as Kreig yelled, "Don't defy me!"

My glare had him blinking though and I looked at Gin as he whispered, "Sanji. Sorry. I didn't know this would happen."

My gaze softened and Patty yelled at Sanji, "You see what you did you moron!"

I glared at him and he gulped down the rest of his words. Sanji winced and started to stand. I grabbed his arm and helped him. One of the chefs asked as Sanji headed for the stairs, "hey! Where do you think your going?"

Sanji said coolly, "To the kitchen. Looks like I'll be cooking a hundred more meals today."

The chefs yelled, "WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!"

I rubbed my ears at the noise and then stared in surprise as the other chefs raised their weapons against Sanji. He was about to say something cool but I didn't hear him as my attention when to the creepy guy. He was staring at me with that creepy grin, swaying from side to side. A chill went up my spine and I glared at him, daring him to try something.

I turned as Patty made a move and slipped in between to chefs and caught the fist he was going to use to hit Sanji. He glared at me, "Move waiter girl."

I glared back, "No. Sanji's right."

He snorted and stepped back, going over to the counter, "He's fed the damn bums I've kicked out but your wrong this time Sanji. I'm going to protect this place."

Rolling my eyes at him Sanji whispered to me, "What are you doing? This isn't your fight."

I smirked back at him, "Says who?"

He blinked and I looked in surprise and awe as Patty whipped out a cannon that looked like a lobster and yelled, "Meatball of Doom!"

I oohed and awwed as a ball exploded against Kreigs chest, smoke bellowed in the dining room. I swept my hand out and a breeze formed and blew it out. I let out a small whistle, "Damn."

The chefs began to quake as Kreig appeared out of the smoke, wearing gold armor. He yelled something I didn't hear as guns appeared all over his body and he yelled, "DIE!"

Luffy yelled, "Ariana!"

I threw up my hand again and a wind barrier appeared that covered from one end of the room to the other and the bullets bounced off harmlessly. People gasped and I heard some whisper, "An elemental!" "Oh shit!" "no way!"

I lowered the shield and turned, heading up the stairs. The chefs parted fearfully from me, Sanji stared. I went by Luffy as Don yelled about how great he was. I met Zeff half way and took hold of the huge bag of food he had and helped him carry it. He eyed me and then said, "thanks."

Cracking a smile I helped him till we set it down in front of Krieg. Zeff said, "here this is about 100 meals, take it to your men."

The chefs yelled, "No Head chef Zeff!"

Krieg's eyes widened and he said in surprise, "No, your Red Shoe Zeff!"

Zeff turned and the chefs complained. Zeff turned and said something about defeat and I turned my attention from creepy dude as some gasped, "No! Not even Don Krieg could survive the Grand Line?"

I perked at the mention of the Grand Line and saw that Luffy did too. Then Zeff said something about no longer being a pirate and only being a chef. Krieg laughed and said, "Chose the life of a cook, yeah right. You chose the life of a cook because now all you can be is a cook."

They continued to talk and I went over by Luffy, tuning them out until Krieg demanded Zeff's log book. Luffy asked in awe, "So you've been to the Grand Line pops?"

I gave an impressed whistle and Zeff refused to give the log book to Krieg, saying it was a testemate of his crew mates. Krieg growled, "Then I'll take it! It's true that the Grand Line beat me."

I snorted, "You ran with your tail between your legs."

He glared at me and said, "I had enough weapons, men and ambition. But sadly I lacked information."

I put in, "And a brain."

He snapped, "Silence!"

I stuck out my tongue he said, "I'll find One Piece and become ruler of the pirates!"

Luffy stepped up and said in true Luffy fashion, " Now hold on! It's _me _whose going to become King of the Pirates!"

I grinned and stepped up to join him. Patty yelled, "You better back off Chore boy! You too Waiter Girl."

I shook my head as Luffy grinned and said, "No way, I can't back down from this."

The man next to Krieg said in his smooth voice that sounded like a hiss, "I'll start the festivities then."

I slid in front of Luffy and smacked away the shard of water about to pierce his chest and I heard the others gasp, "He's an elemental too!"

I snarled, "back off."

Krieg snarled back, "This isn't a game."

Luffy smirked, "Obviously."

I looked back over my shoulder with a grin, "Hi guys!"

Zoro flicked his sword and asked, smirking, "What's going on Luffy? Need a hand?"

Usopp was shaking at the knees and trembled, "If you don't need help that's OK too."

Luffy looked back and said, "Oh hey guys. Nah, I think I can handle this clown."

I gave Usopp a thumbs up, "And I got his elemental buddy."

Usopp looked relieved, "Oh that's too bad, but if you say you don't need any help then who am I to argue? Us awesome fighters are going to sit this one out. Holler if you need us."

I grinned as Zoro tripped him with his swords, and Usopp demanded, "What did you do that for Zoro?"

Zoro scowled, "Shut up you weirdo."

My shoulders shook as I covered my mouth, laughing silently. I looked over as Krieg laughed, "Are those two guys and that damn woman your crew? That's a pretty small group you have there kid."

Luffy said bluntly, holding up his fingers, "Well that's not all! I have two more!"

Sanji snapped at him, "I'm not apart of your crew!"

Krieg snorted and said, "I'd love to kill you now but I have to feed my men."

I stuck out my tongue at the creepy dude, "Follow your owner."

He paused with a glare but Krieg snapped, "Devon!" and he followed him like a good dog. I rested my arm on Luffy's shoulder and said, "That guys creepy."

He nodded in agreement and we looked over at Gin as he said solemnly, "I'm so sorry Sanji. I never thought it would be this way."

I snorted, removing my arm from Luffy's shoulder, "It's not your fault Kreig is a douche."

Zeff nodded and said, "You have nothing to apologize for sailor."

Everyone looked at Zeff in surprise and he said, "Every cook in this restaurant did with they thought was right. That's all there is to say about that."

I nodded and looked as Patty yelled, "But Boss! Why are you acting like you take Sanji's side? This whole mess is his fault!"

The other chefs shouted agreement and I watched in amusement as Zeff yelled at them, "You fools don't know what your talking about!"

Zeff lectured them on what it was like to be starving at sea and my attention slipped. My thoughts instead went to that creepy dude. So far as I knew he just used water. And my gut was telling me he'd be a tough one to beat.

I drew my attention back as Zeff told the chefs that if all they were going to do was complain, then they should leave. The chefs started talking about how they weren't leaving their home and Gin yelled at them, "What are you doing? You saw how powerful he is!"

Sanji got to his feet and said, "Hey Gin."

Gin looked over at him and Sanji said, "Listen up cuz I'm only going to say this once. Feeding someone is my sacred moral duty. But." He kicked the table up and then down to stand before sitting on it.

He glared at Gin and I actually felt a bit scared as he said, "Now that your crew is well fed I have no obligation to them. With a clean conscious I can beat every last one of them to a bloody pulp. If anyone tries to take this restaurant I'll kill them without mercy. Got that?"

Gin gulped and Patty shook his head, "Your a real basket case Sanji. First you feed them and then you kill them?"

Sanji growled, "Can it crap-cook."

Luffy pointed to Sanji and said excitedly to Zoro and Usopp, "See! This guys awesome huh?"

Usopp yelled something but I was distracted when one of the chefs glared at me and demanded, "What about Waiter girl?"

I raised an eyebrow and asked casually, "What about me?"

Everyone's attention was on me now and the chef growled, "Your an elemental. And that means your a threat to us all."

I demanded, eyeing the chefs surrounding me, "What did I ever do to you?"

Another said, "Doesn't matter. Elementals can't be trusted. Who knows what will happen if Titan finds out."

I snorted and growled, "I'm not with Titan. My captain is Luffy and the only one I'll take orders from is him."

Sanji glared at the cooks and said firmly, "She done nothing to us and she's against Kreig like we are."

The chefs glanced at each other, uncertain. I said firmly, crossing my arms, "I'm not some blood thirsty killer. I'm just a pirate. And I'll take down anyone who gets in our way. That includes Don Krieg and that elemental buddy of his."

Luffy then asked Gin about him going to the Grand Line and I saw Zoro's face when Mihawk was mentioned. I knew he would get hurt but there was no way to stop him from challenging him. Holding back a sigh I jumped as Luffy suddenly shouted, "This is so awesome! It's going to be such a blast!"

I high fived him, cheering, "You bet!"

Usopp yelled at us, "Don't you realize the concept of danger?"

I laughed and looked over as Sanji called Zoro a idiot for having a rival as great as Mihawk. Zoro said something cool like he was the only one who could call him stupid and I chimed in, "Except for me!"

He snapped at me, "Not even you!"

I grinned at him, "Aww, party pooper."

Zoro growled, glaring at me and Luffy grinned happily, "What about me!"

Usopp said, "Me too! I mean it only seems fair."

Zoro tapped him on the head with a sword, "Shut up stupid."

I jumped up, waving, "Me three!"

Sanji snorted, "What morons."

I walked over and pushed his head with my hand, "Eh, like your one to talk."

He glared at me and I grinned back cheekily, "Crew mate."

He snarled, "I'm not your crew mate!"

I laughed and then looked over as Patty yelled something and I rubbed my ear as it rang from the loudness of his voice. Ignoring him I heard cheering outside and then a soft ping rang in my ears. I quickly ran outside and my eyes widened in awe and horror as the ship suddenly split to pieces.

I yelled into the restaurant as we began to rock, "Their galleon is sinking! We'll be pulled in with it!"

I heard Zeff yelling to raise the anchor. I spun to see if our ship was OK and blinked as Luffy, Zoro and Usopp ran out to join me. I asked, "Where's the ship?"

We heard shouts and Yosaku and Johnny swam up. I looked out sadly at the sea as they told us Nami had taken the ship, "Oh Nami."

Although the guys simultaneous yell, "SHE DID WHAT?" was amusing I looked at our current situation and looked at Luffy as he said, "No! Nami is going to be our navigator and nobody else!"

I smiled softly, feeling my heart swell. I was glad he stood up for Nami even after this. Looking back out at the ocean I spotted a small ship coming this way. Zeff said in shock, "That man is."

Zoro straightened and looked as Dracule Mihawk came into view. I gave a small whistle, "I like his hat."

No one seemed to hear me, or at least ignored me. I saw Zoro move and bit my lip. I had to keep reminding myself there was nothing I could do. I did move so that I could get a better look as Luffy told Usopp, Johhny and Yosaku to go after Nami in Johhny and Yosaku's boat.

I watched and one of the enemy pirates yelled, "Why do you keep picking on us?"

Hawkeye looked at him and said bluntly, "For fun."

The pirate gave a shout and shot at him with some pistols. I stared in awe as he deflected them with his giant black sword. I crossed my arms and watched silently as Zoro challenged Hawkeye and they got on a piece of Krieg's broken ship and faced off. I finally couldn't help it and yelled, "Don't you die Zoro! I'll kick your ass!"

His snort made me grin and then I felt a slight shift in the air. Looking around quickly I saw the creepy dude, Devon, aiming a finger at them and knew it was something bad. Lunging forward I raced across the water, saw Hawkeye's eyes flicker towards me and I slid to a stop next to them as a barrage of ice shards formed in front of Devon and shot at them.

Throwing up a wind barrier the ice shards shattered to dust against it and I snapped, "Don't interrupt their dual! Jackass!"

I flickered and saw his smirk before he lunged and we clashed, him holding a ice shard the size of my leg in his hands to block my fire sword. I couldn't cut through it before I had to dodge another barrage of ice shards and threw a flood of fire at him. I grimaced as a wall of water protected him and I had to jump away as a wave rose to swamp me, "_ I have to keep him busy or else he'll attack Zoro!"_

I couldn't even watch the dual since I had all of my attention on my opponent. It didn't help I had to fight _on _the water and he _used _water. I would have been at a sever disadvantage if I didn't use water as well. As it was I was still at a disadvantage. After the fight with the octopus I hadn't really trained with the water. I had concentrated on wind and fire. And those weren't helping very much right now.


	17. Chapter 17 Zoro's Vow, I Quit!

I fought as hard as I could, but he was sneaky. Suddenly I had to try and dodge another wave and didn't see the pillar of ice under my feet until it shot out of the water and slammed me in the chin. Falling back my concentration slipped for a split second and I plunged into the water. Quickly making the water shove me upward I shot out of the water just in time to be missed by daggers of ice about to skewer me. I looked up to thrust another blast of flames at the bastard but to my horror he was nearly to Hawkeye and Zoro.

I raced after him, yelling as Zoro was cut down by Hawkeye and Luffy was shooting towards him. I didn't know who was screaming, "ZORO!" but with a jolt I realized it was me. Luffy slammed into the small wall on the floating deck and got his head stuck. Just as he popped out Devon raised a wave of sharp ice needles to attack Hawkeye _and_ Luffy.

Putting the pedal to the metal Hawkeye tried to use his sword only to have to cut down a huge ice cycle coming at his side. I disappeared and reappeared in front of Hawkeye. Thrusting my hands up I combined fire and air into one shield and the needles slammed into it and became harmless rain.

Panting slightly I cocked my arm back, Devon still coming but he looked stunned with disbelief. Unable to slow down I punched him as hard as I could and sent him _flying. _

I looked over frantically as Johhny and Yosaku lifted Zoro from the water and Usopp helped him into the ship. I turned, furious at Hawkeye and blinked as he said to Luffy and I, "Don't worry. I left him alive."

Then he called out, "My name is Dracule Mihawk! It's too soon for you to die. Discover yourself. See the world! And grow strong Zoro! However long it may take I shall await you at the top. Strive with your whole heat and mist to best this blade, Fierce One!"

I couldn't help but stare in awe at him as he yelled, "Strive to surpass me, Roronoa Zoro!"

I grinned feircly, "He will."

He looked at me and asked, "Your an elemental, why defend us?"

I raised my chin and met his eyes defiantly, "It was Zoro's dual, no one had the right to butt in. And it wouldn't be right if either of you were cut down by an elemental, not while _I'm _around."

His eyes narrowed, "But you _are _an elemental, don't you answer to Cho or Titan?"

Wondering who Cho was I glared feircly at him, "Luffy is my only Captain, the _only _one who may give me orders that I will obey. And the only one I respect to do so. I don't owe my allegiance to _anyone_ but my crew and my captain."

Putting a smile on my face I said, "And Titan wants me dead anyway, so taking down the elementals in our way just opens the way to my goals and my crews. Until the day I meet him and take him down."

His eyebrows shot up into his hat and he then looked at Luffy, "Lad, what is your goal?"

With a ounce of hesitation he said, "To be King of the Pirates."

I decided I better check on my opponent as they talked and found him glaring at me a ways away, wiping some blood from his split lip. I heard Luffy ask Usopp if Zoro was OK and heard him reply, "No, he's not! But he's alive! Just unconscious."

I blinked and stared as Zoro raised his white sword and stuttered, "Lu..Luffy? Can you hear me?"

"I hear you!"

"Were you worried? If I fail...to become the worlds greatest swordsman.. you'll be disappointed right!"

I heard him cough blood and then shout, "NEVER AGAIN!"

I felt a smile form on my lips as he yelled, "I WILL NEVER LOSE AGAIN!"

"From now to the day I beat him to become the greatest swordsman...I will NEVER... LOSE AGAIN!"

"Got a problem with that King of the Pirates?"

Luffy chuckled and smiled, "Not at all."

I grinned proudly and heard Hawkeye say as he turned, "They make a good team. I hope to encounter you three again someday."

Deciding he wasn't so bad I waved, "Likewise. Nice hat by the way."

Turning back toward Devon just as he made to attack I said cheerfully, "Well, back to work."

I barley heard Luffy yell for Usopp to set sail because with a flicker I disappeared and reappeared with my knee in Devon's cheek. Sending him flying once more I raced after him, summoning wind to my hand and threw blades at him in a barrage to try and distract him enough that I could end this.

But a cracking sound filled my ears and I made sure Devon had backed off before spinning and saw Hawkeye had cut the piece of ship him and Luffy had been standing on. Luffy was flying but I saw him grab the rail where Chef Zeff, Sanji and the others cooks were watching. I called to Usopp as they sailed away, "Take care of Zoro Usopp! We'll meet you there!"

He waved and I turned my attention back on the current situation.

Keeping on eye on Devon who was looking at Don Kreig for orders, I made my way over to Luffy and heard Sanji say, "Here come the locusts."

I agreed as I stood on the water beside Luffy, "Defiantly bugs."

Luffy asked Zeff, "Hey Mister, if I get rid of these guys for ya can I stop being chore boy?"

Zeff seemed relieved and pleased with that idea and said, "That's a deal!"

I said smoothly as I watched Devon move over towards Kreig, eyeing me, "I quit then Zeff. It was a pleasure working for you."

As I watched Kriegs men roared, all fired up as they ran to attack us. I whistled and Luffy said eagerly, "Wow! Their pretty worked up! This should be fun!"

He then looked at Zeff, "Hey Mister, you promise right?"

Zeff grinned, "I couldn't hope for a better deal. If you stayed a year my ship would be a wreck."

I looked at Luffy and said, "Luffy, all my attention will be on that creepy bastard. You handle Krieg OK?"

He nodded and I looked at Zeff, "I won't be able to help much if I have to fight that elemental."

He nodded in understanding and I grinned widely and said loudly, "Happy hunting."

Lunging forward I saw Devon do the same and I shouted, "Your going down!"


	18. Chapter18Hamster, Trusting my elements

Devon and I clashed like two typhoons hitting head on. The force sent shock waves across the surface of the sea and we sprang apart, only to attack each other again. But to my great annoyance and surprise I realized that Devon was much better then me. He could throw water attacks at me so fast and hard that I could barely keep up with them.

I couldn't even keep track of what was happening to Sanji, Luffy or the other chefs. All my focus was on staying alive and finding some way to beat this moron!

Gritting my teeth I saw him jump back, smile never leaving his face and suddenly he spun and I couldn't dodge as a force of water slammed into me from above and shoved me underwater. Shaking my head to clear it I screamed as I felt myself wrapped up like a cocoon and squeezed. Water flowed into my mouth until I quickly closed it, pain searing through my body as it was being crushed.

Cracking my eyes open I saw Devon in front of me, watching with obvious pleasure. I thought bitterly, coughing on reflex and blood floated in front of me, "_This is bull shit! Nothing I do works! If we were fighting without elements he'd be dead!"_

Wincing as the pressure rose I suddenly had a epiphany, "_I know I can beat him hand to hand because I trust in my ability to fight. What if I trust in my elemental ability's?"_

Opening my eyes fully and seeing the delighted look on his face I felt something surge inside me. Deciding that I had nothing to lose, I let my mind calm and then let my body do as it pleased. Something swirled around me and I felt the pressure lessen.

Devon's smile faded and I thought carefully, "Ok_ elements. Time to let loose!"_

The water exploded! Bubbles flooded my vision and I felt myself sent flying.

I was shot out of the water like I had been shot from a cannon and air caught me gently and set me on top of the water. Gasping sweet air into my sore lungs I thought bewildered, "_It worked. I can't believe it!"_

The water erupted near me and Devon rose from the water, looking pissed. I mumbled, about to throw something at him, "Well, time to show it wasn't a fluke."

Devon snarled, "You won't win!"

He raised his arms and I watched in amazement as water rose to surround him in a sphere, then turn to ice with sharp spikes covering it. I cursed under my breath as it began to spin like a wheel, "Goddam it!"

It shot towards me and I crossed my arms in a block, reinforcing them with a wind shield and thought that would be enough. But when it slammed into me my shield _shattered _and I was cut to ribbons before sent flying. I didn't realize I was so close to the Baratie until I slammed into a piece of the deck.

Coughing up blood I raised my head and saw that the fin was in pieces and when I pushed myself up slowly I glanced over to see Sanji blooded up and Chef Zeff's peg leg broken. Realizing that Krieg must have used the MH5 gas bomb while I was under water. Sanji yelled at me, trying to get up, "Ariana! You alright?"

I snapped, sensing Devon before I even saw him, "Stay back!"

Thrusting out my hand Devon's ice sphere cut right through the water wall and fire before slamming into me, sending me flying into the air. As I came down I saw it flying up to slam into me and growled under my breath. Slamming my fist down at it my hand got sliced open but it did nothing to slow it down as it sent me flying higher.

My body was a mass of pain and my head woozy from the amount of blood I had lost and from the hits like from a semi truck. As I fell I gazed up at the blue sky, "_He's TOUGH! What do I do?"_

Hearing a shout from Sanji I looked down as Devon shot towards him and Chef Zeff, Sanji lunging to protect Zeff. Feeling every bit of my stubbornness and temper flood my system I said angrily to myself, "I'm kickin his ASS!"

Thrusting air to my feet, condensing it like a board I shot forward and slammed feet first into the ball, slamming it into the water. Flipping back I skidded to a stop in front of Sanji and Zeff. Straightening to my full height I snarled as Devon rose out of the water, looking very much like a hamster in a ball, "That's it! Your dead!"

Cupping my hands to my side I focused slightly, combining my elements into a condensed ball on purpose this time. Sanji snapped behind me, "Stop! He'll kill you!"

I said sternly to him as I watched Devon spinning faster and faster in place, "This isn't my place to die! Watch and learn Sanji!"

Devon gave a roar and suddenly shot towards me. Condensed ball of elements in my hand I lunged forward, watching the spinning ball for the right angle and moment to strike. Seeing my opening in the spot where I had punched it, making a bare spot in the spikes, I thrust with all my strength.

For a split second Devon's face showed triumph and then morphed into horror as a crack appeared where my element ball touched. I smirked at him before shoving harder and my ball broke through the wall and flew at Devon, slamming him in the chest and into the back of his ball.

It went flying back from the force and then exploded. With a mighty BOOM!

Sagging in relief I clutched my side which was bleeding heavily and smirked back at the gaping Sanji, "Told ya so."

Staggering towards him I plopped next to them with my back to the wall, forcing air into my lungs. I looked as Luffy was caught in a metal net by Krieg. I grinned as Luffy twisted his legs before grabbing Krieg's head with his feet. Some of Krieg's men were about to shoot him but Sanji kicking two unconscious and then standing on their heads, "Don't! Your going down!"

My attention turned to Luffy as he yelled, "GUM GUM GIANT GAVEL!" and with a spin he slammed Krieg into a piece of floating ship. Defeating him.

Smiling proudly I saw him sink into the ocean as Zeff said something about grit and coughed painfully, catching both men's attention, "Excuse me but would you mind grabbing Luffy? He can't swim."

Zeff smirked, heading back inside, "That's right. The kid can't float. The sea hates all with the powers of the devil fruit. They sink like anchors."

Sanji snapped, yanking off his shoes and jacket, "You should have told us that sooner Crap-Geezer!"

I sighed heavily, leaning back tiredly, "I did."

Zeff chuckled and I cracked an eye open as Sanji surfaced with Luffy. Smiling in relief I jumped as I heard, "I AM THE STRONGEST!"

Krieg was trying to continued the fight, half dead on his feet. I rolled my eyes and smiled as Gin punched him in the gut and caught him on his shoulder. Leaning my head back I sighed heavily in relief and let myself pass out, not wanting to hear Gin talking or the yelling that was sure to follow. To me, my work was done and I deserved a nap. We had to go after Nami after all. I was going to need my strength to whack her good when I saw her next, after saving her from the fish for brains.


	19. Chapter 19 Bad acting,Tearfull goodbye

I awoke with a jolt when I felt someone watching me with a perverted aura. Sitting up quickly I barely noticed two bodies jumping back with two yelps and nose bleeds because what I noticed first was my chest was cold. Looking down I saw that all I was wearing was my bra and some bandages. Looking up with a glare I blinked as Chef Zeff appeared and kicked two chefs I didn't know so hard they crashed through the hole in the ceiling and out to sea, "YOUR FIRED!"

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I said softly, "Thank you sir. Um..where is my shirt?"

He turned towards me with a grunt and held out a gray shirt three times my size, "Here. Your shirt was ripped to shreds and covered in blood."

I took it, wincing slightly as my body groaned painfully from the movement and the bandages itched. Ignoring that, I put the shirt on and swung my legs out of bed and slowly stood. Zeff said firmly, "You probably shouldn't move yet."

I tugged on the shirt before stuffing it in my pants so that it didn't look like a dress, "Yeah well, I want to see how Luffy is doing and find a place to nap where perverts can't get to me. Thanks for the shirt."

The sleeves went way past my hands so I created a tiny wind blade and cut the sleeves up to my elbows. Zeff walked out to the balcony outside his room and I followed. He said, "It's the least I could do, you and that straw hat brat helped save my restaurant."

I waved him off and then looked out at the sea, "I would have taken down that Devon bastard anyway."

I heard a familiar voice shout, "Tell your hand to give up to!"

I looked down and saw Sanji below us. With a soft smile I watched Luffy join him, sitting on the rail. Then he looked up and I blinked as he grinned and shot his hand up to grab my arm, "Ariana!"

I yelped as I was yanked over the rail and scream, "DAMMIT LUFFY!"

Closing my eyes tight, waiting for pain I felt strong arms catch me and heard a grunt of pain. Opening my eyes as Sanji set me gently on my feet I heaved a sigh of relief, "Thanks Sanji."

As one I punched Luffy and Sanji kicked down at his head, "DUMBASS!"

Luffy rubbed his head and said, "What did I do?"

I shook my head at him, rubbing my arm, "You idiot, I'm hurting enough without you tossing me around."

His eyes got big and he said, "Oh yeah you beat that elemental. Are you alright?"

I smiled and said, "Fine."

I looked over as Sanji said angrily, "That bastard tore your beautiful body up! If I ever get my hands on him!"

I stared at him, wondering when he suddenly began to say things like that about me and grinned reassuringly, "I fight my own battles. But thanks anyway Sanji."

He grinned at me and asked, "Hey, have you ever heard of the All Blue?"

I shook my head and Luffy said, "No."

I leaned against the rail and listened with a smile as Sanji excitedly told us about the wondrous ocean and glanced up at Zeff, who was also watching with a smile. My stomach gave a loud growl as we heard clangs and Sanji said, "Ah chow time."

Luffy and I cheered and we followed Sanji to the second floor of the Baratie and the employee's dining room. I raised an eyebrow when we got there and there were no chairs left. Sanji glared when one of the cooks said, "Just sit on the floor and eat."

Shrugging I went to grab some grub as Sanji growled, "You'd make a lady sit on the floor?"

I called back, piling a tray with food, Luffy right next to me, "Don't worry about it Sanji. All I care about right now is eating. I don't care where I sit."

I could see the uneasy looks the cooks gave me and didn't want to sit anywhere near them in case they still thought I was dangerous. Sanji huffed but made no more comment as he got some food and joined Luffy and I by the wall. Luffy murmured, "Their acting weird."

Sanji shrugged, "That's normal for them."

Feeling like something was up I looked around and saw Patty stand, demanding who made the soup. Sanji smiled and waved, "Good huh? I think I really outdid myself!"

Patty spat it out and yelled, "I can barely keep the slop down!"

Sanji got a deadly look in his eyes as he stood, "and here I thought you would eat slop, since that's what pigs like."

Munching as I watched them argue I couldn't hide my confusion at the way the chefs were treating Sanji. The arguing was about to turn deadly when Zeff said, "Don't forget we are seafaring cooks. Don't waste a single drop of that soup."

Sensing he was up to something too I could hardly believe it when Zeff finished the soup and then threw the bowl down on the floor, shattering it. I glanced at Luffy, who watched all this curiously with a squid tentacle hanging out of his mouth. Then I blinked when Sanji confronted Zeff after Zeff called the soup garbage and Sanji compared it to Zeffs. Only to have Zeff punch him!

The chefs seemed equally surprised and I sipped the soup, realization dawning on me when I tasted how fantastic it was as Zeff yelled at Sanji, "I've cooked on more seas then you've been alive!"

No one saw me get up for a second helping of soup as the watched Sanji snarl, "Dammit!" and run out the door. Sitting back down next to Luffy as Zeff peeked out the window, Luffy drank the soup straight from the bowl and then got more, " What's the big deal? This soup is awesome!"

I raised my eyebrow at the chefs, "I can't believe he really fell for your bad acting."

Zeff glanced at me and said, "We all know the soup is good. Everyone here knows how good a chef Sanji is."

A couple chefs murmured, "Besides Zeff he's the best chef we got." "But man he really snapped. Scary."

Since I was near the door I hear Sanji's footsteps as Chef Zeff said, "But with that thick skull he won't listen to us."

Zeff sat down and said to Luffy, "I hear your looking for a cook. I don't usually ask this but will you take the brat with you? Take him to the Grand Line. That is his dream and it'll be good for him."

I started to grin as the chefs started calling for more soup and heard Sanji sit down outside the door. Sitting with my back to the wall next to the door I heard Sanji murmur, "I can hear everything. Dumbasses!"

Chuckling quietly I got up for more soup before it was gone. Sitting next to Luffy with my soup and another tray of food I heard Zeff ask, "So what do you say kid?"

I laughed when Luffy said bluntly, "No way." and all the chefs freaked!

Zeff glared as he said, "You said you needed a cook. Do you think Sanji isn't good enough for you?"

Luffy said, "Oh no, I would love Sanji on my crew."

I waved, "Me too."

Luffy continued, "It seems to me that he really wants to stay here with you guys. You can ask me all you want but I'm just not going to take him."

I watched as Zeff stroked his chain like mustache, "Your saying you won't agree to it unless he agrees to it himself?"

Luffy grinned, "That's right. More please."

Finished with my food I was glad I had moved as something suddenly burst through the wall and I stared at Yosuku inside the mouth of a black and white shark on top of Sanji. Quickly going over as Luffy knelt in front of Yosuku, "Why are you alone?"

Helping Sanji up I swiftly kicked the shark on the nose and it yelped before letting Yosuku go and jumping back into the ocean. Going back to Yosuku as he begged for Luffy's help I heard Luffy say, "Ok, I don't really get it but I got it."

Laughing I said, grinning widely, "Certain death huh? Sounds like fun. Lets go."

Yosuke stood and followed Luffy to me and I followed them outside. Sanji said behind us, "Wait."

We paused and I looked back curiously as he said, "Your dream is foolish but so is mine. Might as well start my journey now. I'll join your crew."

Luffy didn't seem to get it so Sanji said, "OK? I'll be the cook on your crew and join you on your quest to be King of the Pirates."

Cheering Luffy started dancing with Yosuku and I grabbed Sanji in a hug, "Yay!" then spun as he blinked in surprise and glomped Luffy and Yosuku, "We got a cook!"

Laughing I didn't hear most of the talking but I did catch Zeff saying he regretted saving Sanji. Stopping I looked at Zeff and then Sanji as he growled, "Enjoy the rest of your miserable life."

0o0

After that we started preparing for our journey to find Nami. I jumped up to the second floor and Sanji's room. I saw him staring at a picture of him as a boy and Zeff. Kneeling on the rail I said softly, "Your going to miss it here?"

He snorted hefting his bag onto his shoulder, "Not at all."

Grinning I said, "Uh huh. Just like Zeff and the others aren't going to miss you too."

He looked back in surprise and I knew he needed time alone and waved, "See you on the ship."

Jumping off the rail I went to see how much food Luffy got and laughed at the chefs finally bared him from the kitchen. Going out I went to the ship and sat watching as the chefs waited and Luffy and Yosuku joined me I finally saw Sanji come out and pummel Patty and Carne when they tried to jump him.

Luffy asked Sanji, "Don't you need to say good bye?"

Sanji smiled a bit sadly, "No it's ok."

I looked and smiled when I saw Zeff, who called down, "Sanji. Take care of yourself."

Sanji froze and it nearly made me cry to see him start to cry. Then he spun and bowed to the restaurant, "Chef Zeff! Thanks you geezer! I'll never forget your kindness! I owe my life to you old man! So thank you!"

Then to Sanji's shock Patty and Carne popped up crying and yelling about how much they were going to miss him. Then the other chefs started crying and I looked up and wasn't surprised to see Zeff crying.

Sanji finally got on board and yelled good byes as Luffy hollered to set sail. I slowly got to my feet, ignoring the aches and helped to get us moving. When we were on our way I saw with my back to the building and smiled at Sanji, "Told you so."

He chuckled weakly, wiping his eyes dry and I yawned before settling back to take a nap.


	20. Chapter 20 Snooze, Hippo, Truth revealed

I woke up some time later when Luffy yelled, "This weathers perfect."

Yawning I cracked an eye open and looked at the beautiful calm sea. Waking up a bit more when said he was going to cook and Luffy yelled, "Meat on the bone!"

And Yosuku yelled, "Bean sprouts!"

I raised my hand when Sanji looked at me and said, "Anything filling. I know it'll be good with you cooking."

He grinned, "Leave it to me."

He went inside to cook and I settled back to wait. Luffy looked at me from where he sat at the front and asked, "How are you feeling? You've been sleeping a while."

I smiled at his worry, "Fine Luffy. Once I eat and get a bit more sleep I'll be ready to handle anything when we catch up with Nami."

He grinned his toothy grin and I closed my eyes. Waking from my snooze when I heard the food was ready I saw a table had been set up. Getting up I sat next to Sanji and smiled happily at the ribs smothered in sweet BBQ sauce and corn. Sanji grinned at my look, "I remembered you liking them at the restaurant"

Cheering I dug in, keeping one eye on Luffy and his wandering hands. I finished my food without mishap since Yosuku and Luffy started arguing. Full I moved and sat back down on the deck, "Thanks Sanji."

I grinned as Luffy called for more food. Falling back asleep I snored softly.

0o0

Ariana didn't stir when a giant Sea Cow appeared and after a tussle with Luffy and Sanji it was tied to the boat and pulled it with great speed. Sanji looked at Ariana in surprise as the boat practically flew over the sea, "How is she sleeping through all this?"

Luffy called back, "No idea. She'll wake up when we get there."

Yosuku yelled, clinging to the boat, "If we don't die before then!"

0o0

I felt the feeling of doom go down my spine and sat up with a yawn. Seeing something pulling us I stood, "The hell?"

Sanji smiled at me, "We found a hippo and it's leading us straight to Nami."

I blinked and looked at the thing that resembled a cow, "Hippo?"

Then I yelped as I saw the island and the weird building. Luffy yelled as the cow swerved, "No your other left!"

Suddenly the cow slammed into the island and we were sent flying. For some odd reason I wasn't surprised and said calmly, "Wow we're flying"

Luffy asked, "Flying?"

Yosuku yelled, "OF COURSE WE'RE FLYING! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Then we landed but was still going. The bad feeling returned and I saw Zoro just as Luffy did, "ZORO LOOK OUT!"

But he couldn't get out of the way in time as we hit him and then slammed into a cliff. Groaning as I popped out of the rubble I heard Zoro yell, "What the hell!?"

Luffy asked, "Haven't you found Nami yet? And where is Usopp and Johnny?"

Zoro gasped, "Usopp! Oh crap! He got caught by Arlong and we gotta save him before he gets himself killed!"

I looked as Johnny came up, "He's already dead!" He fell to his knees and cried out, "Big bro Usopp was killed by big sis Nami!"

Thankfully I already knew what was going on, that Nami had stabbed her own hand to save Usopp. I watched coolly as Luffy grabbed Johnny's collar and yelled at him that he was wrong. I looked to the side and watched a figure get closer. Nami didn't seem to see me watching her as she said softly, "What was that about friends Luffy?"

Knowing the whole conversation that was going to take place I stared out at the ocean and tuned them out until Nami yelled, "Are you listening to me Ariana!?"

I sneezed and looked at her as I rubbed my nose, "Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit."

Nami screamed, "FINE! GO AHEAD AND DIE FOR ALL I CARE!"

Then she ran off with tears in her eyes. Sighing heavily I looked at Luffy snoozing in the middle of the road. Studying him I finally grinned and with a chuckle moved to the side and sat with my back to a tree. Johnny looked at me in confusion, "Why aren't you upset that big bro Usopp is dead?"

Yawning I said softly, "Hmm, I wonder."

Closing my eyes I heard Zoro snap, "You don't think she did it do you?"

"Nope."

I heard him growl and looked at him. He glared at me until he finally sat next to Luffy. I hod my grin and ignored Johnny and Yosuku as they argued with Zoro about leaving and then left themselves. Looking up at the clouds I was too busy daydreaming, trying to remember what else would happen I didn't notice Sanji and Zoro arguing until I heard a cry. Blinking I sighed when I saw Usopp collapse from getting hit by Zoro and Sanji. Getting to my feet I walked up as Usopp told us about how Nami saved his life.

I grinned at Zoro, "Told ya so."

"shaddup."

Zoro asked, "So what should we do? Destroy Arlong Park?"

Usopp said frantically, "Don't be so hasty!"

I waved my hand eagerly, "Oh! I want to destroy the Park too!" 

Usopp snapped, "Your opinion don't count cuz your nuts!"

I cupped my cheeks and pretended to blush, "Aww thanks." He yelled, "Not a compliment!"

I laughed and then blinked when an unknown voice said, "It's no use. Arlong's rule won't end." I looked over at a blue haired girl with cool tattoo's.

I stared at Nojiko, Nami's big sister and heard her say, "Don't get involved. Leave poor Nami alone. I'll tell you about Nami being a part of Arlong's crew. But then you have to leave."

Luffy said, "I don't care about her past."

I grinned as Luffy walked off. Usopp yelled, "Aren't you going to stay?"

Luffy said, "Nope, I'm going for a walk."

Chuckling I saw Zoro go up to the tree and sit, "Don't mind him. We'll listen. But I doubt it'll change our decision."

Going up to him I sat next to him and laughed as he fell asleep. Leaning back next to him I listened gravelly as Nojiko told us the story of Nami's past. Feeling tears prick my eyes I thought, "_It's one thing to see it on the show, another to hear it in person. Poor Nami."_

Once Nojiko was done and left I hmmed and stood. Usopp asked, "Where are you going?"

I shrugged, "Dunno. I think I'll go find Luffy."

With a wave I turned to the cliff and used wind to create a board and floated up tot he top. Landing safely I didn't hear Usopp yell for me to come back. Instead I started walking. My memory was a bit fuzzy but I was sure the village was this way.

Luckily I was right and got there just as a crowd of people ran past Nami. Stopping in the shadows my heart nearly broke as she fell to her knees and with a cry grabbed the dagger in front of her and stabbed the tattoo of Arlongs mark over and over, screaming and crying, "ARLONG! ARLONG!" 

About to stop her myself I paused as Luffy came up behind her and grabbed her wrist. She yanked her hand free and growled, "What do you want? You don't know anything! You don't know what's been happening on this island for the past eight years!"

Luffy said calmly, "Your right, I don't know anything."

Nami yelled, throwing dirt back at him, "i told you to leave."

Luffy said, just as calmly as ever, "Yeah you told me."

Nami screamed, "So leave! Get out of here!"

I walked up slowly until she stopped, "Luffy, " and then looked back at Luffy with tears running down her face, "Help me."

Smiling in relief I grinned wider as Luffy put his hat on top of her head, "Of course. That's what friends do."

He walked forward a bit and yelled, "He's going to pay!"

Realization dawned on Nami's face at Luffy's hat being on her head. I looked back at the others behind us as Luffy said, "Lets go." "RIGHT!"

I called, "I'll catch up!" I knew they could handle things until we got there.

Sitting cross legged next to Nami I said, "I'm not leaving Nami alone."

This seemed to make her cry more. Wrapping my arm around her shoulders carefully, I helped her to her feet and lead her towards where I thought her house was. Once more I was right and helped her sit on a chair on the porch. Digging into my pocket I pulled out some bandages and gently cleaned up her arm before bandaging it.

Then I sat on the floor next to her and waited patiently as she cried. I knew she had years of crying to do and wasn't about to let her cry alone.


	21. Chapter21Fight a Baraccuda, Arlong falls

When Nami finally calmed down enough to really realize I was still there she asked as I handed her a handkerchief, "Why aren't you with the guys?"

I grinned at her, "Cuz I know they'll be fine." I couldn't help thinking to myself, "_Even though Luffy will be momentarily trapped under water and the guys will be pummeled."_

Smiling encouragingly I asked, "Feel better?"

She stood and smacked her cheeks. She grabbed her staff and said, "Time to go."

Hopping to my feet I said, "I'm right with ya."

She glanced at me and I smiled at her, saying truthfully, "We're friends Nami. Friends help each other out."

She gave a watery smile and then strode forward with determination, and I was one step behind her.

0o0

Nami and I had finally arrived at Arlong Park and I snarled when Arlong gave Nami the choice. Choose between her nakama and the village. I was proud of Nami when she said, "I'm sorry everyone! Lets die together!"

Grinning at her as the crowd cheered she smiled back at me. I faced Arlong then, about to help Zoro and Sanji when I heard a noise beside us. I spun and put myself between Nami and the new fishman in front of us. Nami gasped, "Cudo."

The fishman in front of us had gray skin and his jaw long and narrow with huge scissor like teeth that gleamed. The barracuda fishman smirked, cold eyes narrowed, "Nami, I'm going to kill you."

I snorted, fire running up my arms, "Not while I'm around. You'll have to get through me."

Cudo grinned wider, "An elemental? Cheaters and cowards who hide behind their powers. So you have no _real _power."

Narrowing my eyes he raised a fist, "You can never beat me and my karate. Elemental scum. You just hide behind your pathetic skills, with no _real _skill."

I murmured, almost surprised, "I think I'm insulted."

Grinning slowly, my fire went out and I said, "Fine, I won't use my powers. And pound you into dust all the same."

He smirked, and lunged, "Die bitch!"

And suddenly I wasn't there. Digging my fist into his gut I heard the crunch of some ribs and he shot back. Skidding to a stop from my lunge I raised a mocking eyebrow, "You were saying? And my teacher taught me manners."

Cudo didn't fall to his knees after skidding to a stop and raised his head. His eyes turned into slits and Arlong chuckled, "Your dead now girl."

Frowning I didn't even see Cudo move before his fist hit my jaw and I heard him yell, "Your teacher must have been as weak as you!" Flying back I hit the stone wall and shattered it, still flying a good 15 feet back. Hitting the ground I barely gasped before Cudo was on top of me. Gritting my teeth I shoved my arms above my shoulders, shoved and flipped back in time to dodge a punch that would have ended me.

Spinning on my hands I thrust up to stand on my feet and threw a punch at his head only to instantly regret it. He opened his wide jaws and bit down all the way to my elbow, hand _inside his mouth!_

Screaming as his sharp teeth sank into my arm I threw my other fist like a bullet and hit him right between the eyes. It caused his jaws to open and jerked his head back. With a roar I double punched him in the gut and made him skid back. We were behind the crowd now and I raised my hands, spreading my legs to get balanced and flipped a finger at Cudo, "Come on Fish for Brains. It's not over until the fat lady sings. We are going to win this game."

Blood dripped from my wound but I ignored it. Cudo rubbed his forehead and growled, "Why? Why are you fighting? For that witch?"

I could see Nami watching, eyes holding the same question. Glaring at Cudo I said firmly and without hesitation, "Not only am I fighting to protect Nami because she is my nakama and friend. Not to mention you half-baked bastards made her cry. I am fighting for my own honor."

I snarled, cracked my neck, "I am going to prove to you I don't hide behind my elemental abilities! I'll take you down right here and now without them!"

He snorted and had to throw up a block to stop my hit. Spinning I slammed my elbow into his already shattered ribs, while blocking his jab with my other arm. Spinning out of reach I didn't see him move again and threw up my arm to block. Seeing a gleam I changed my block, throwing my arm out ram rod straight and lowering it. Teeth snapped shut just above my arm and I slammed it into his throat, cloths lining the bastard!

The fight went on like that, both of us hitting, dodging and blocking. Cudo finally got me good by kicking my ankle. Feeling a crunch I screamed as pain like a red hot poker exploded in my ankle. I threw up my arms to block but Cudo slammed his fist into it and sent me flying once more. And like before I slammed through the stone wall and landed inside the park.

Coughing I slowly got up at Cudo walked toward me. Struggling to my feet I spat blood from my cut lip, "Bastard. That was a lucky shot."

He growled, "No it was skill you pathetic girl. Now die you evil witch!"

But it wasn't me that he attacked. He spun, lunging for Nami. Nami's eyes widened, fear entering them and showing clearly on her face. It mirrored my own.

I snapped, feeling my anger flood my system and one thought, "_NAMI!"_

Cudo's fist stopped short of Nami's face, stopped by a hand. I hadn't made a sound. No one saw me move as I stopped in front of Nami and easily caught Cudo's punch. Cudo froze, disbelief clear on his ugly mug. My glare could peel paint and I said coolly, squeezing his fist, "Didn't I tell you you'd have to get through me?"

He gasped in pain as his hand started to break in my hold. With a hard yank he pulled free and I said as coldly as a glacier, "This is for Nami."

My punch was too fast to see and you could hear the crunch of bone as I slammed it into his nose, crushing it and folding it back. Cudo stumbled and yelled, tears streaming, "How!?"

I whispered in his ear, "I quit holding back."

With speed that made me faster then the naked eye could follow I slammed my fists into him over and over, feeling the crunch of bone as I demolished the barracuda fishman. Stopping finally I watched Cudo fall slowly and I yelled as I hit him once more, sending him flying to the other side of Arlong Park, through the wall and finally into the rice patty. Where he lay there unmoving.

Coughing I wiped blood from my lips, body shaking from the energy of the fight and it being unused to the extreme speed it went through. It was shutting down to recharge and stop the progressing damage from the strain. Panting I tried to keep my weight from my shattered ankle, ribs a dull pain now as I saw that Sanji had dove in to save Luffy.

I heard the shout of warning dully in my ears, brain going fuzzy from fatigue. I couldn't dodge or even put up a defense as Arlong slammed his saw like nose into my chest. Blood spurted from the wound as I stared in disbelief into Arlongs eyes. Pain erupted in my chest but as I looked down I thanked my lucky stars for my training.

On instinct my body had thrown up my arms to defend and tried to dodge. I held Arlong off by sheer stubborn will, pushing against his shoulders to keep his blasted nose from piercing me all the way through and my body had moved sideways by about two inches but it was enough to save my life. If I hadn't, his nose would have pierced my heart.

Arlong smirked that damn smirk I was beginning to hate and my temper flared, along with fire to cover my whole body. I was pleased to see that smirk disappear and couldn't help crying out when he yanked his nose free and leaped back from the flames.

Pressing my hand firmly to try and stop the bleeding I heard a clashing sound and quickly looked to see Arlong jumping back once more to dodge Zoro. I yelled, worried for his wounds instead of mine, "Careful Zoro!"

He merely grunted and I stumbled, feeling my body nearly run out of energy. Gritting my teeth I gasped when I saw Arlong grabbed Zoro by the throat and hold him up. Coughing I nearly fell as I yelled, "Let him go!"

Arlong ignored me and asked "So that's it huh? What's with these bandages?"

Zoro groaned when Arlong grabbed the bandages on his chest, "Did you have a good fall?"

Zoro cried out as Arlong ripped them off to show the horrible wound Hawkeye had given him. I heard the gasps from the others at the sight and growled deep in my throat. Temper getting the better of me, I thrust myself forward I snarled, "Stinking bastard!"

I could barely condense fire into my hand as I thrust it into Arlongs side and it didn't even faze him. Arlong slammed his other hand into my throat and lifted me off my feet. Zoro growled at me, "Fool."

I snapped, trying to breath around the fingers crushing my windpipe, "Shaddup."

Struggling to free myself I stopped when I heard Zoro chuckle. Looking at him to see if he finally lost it, I heard him say, "If a person stayed put, their wounds wouldn't open up."

Staring at him, I thought, "_Yep, gone looney this one."_

Arlong said almost amused, "Is that right? Do you find your situation amusing?"

Zoro grinned, "I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about the octo-man."

Arlong snarled, "What!?" and I snickered, realizing what Zoro was talking about. I gasped out, "We told you, we are going to win this game."

Arlongs grip tightened but it couldn't erase the grin on my face, which only got wider when I heard a crushing sound from the water behind me, followed by yelling. Then suddenly Luffy was flying up into the air and yelling, "I'M BACK!"

Zoro murmured, "Your a bit late."

I snorted, "Damn Captain."

Then Luffy yelled, "Zoro! Ariana!" and I felt his hand grip the back of my shirt. I paled, "No, wait..."

Hearing Zoro say, "Hold on..." I figured Luffy had grabbed him too.

Then suddenly Zoro and I shot out of Arlongs grip and into the sky as Luffy yelled, "Switch ya places!"

Unable to help myself, giddy with relief at Luffy being back I busted up laughing. Zoro screamed next to me and I summoned what was left of my elements and grabbed his arm before surrounding us in air as we came over the ocean. Slowing us down we landed outside the wall of Arlong Park.

Setting Zoro down gently I collapsed onto my back next to him, gasping, "Good...Luffy's back."

I heard Zoro growl, "I'll kill him." and chuckled. Closing my eyes I opened them when I heard Arlong talking about being superior and then Luffy declaring how he wouldn't lose because he was going to be King of the Pirates. Grinning I heard some more noises and was too tired to get up and look. Finally I heard something like the shattering of steel and Luffy yelled, "Your right! I don't have a clue how to use a sword you bastard!"

Blinking I raised an eyebrow as he continued, "I'm a terrible sailor! I definatly can't cook and I can't control the elements! I can't even lie!" Smiling I closed my eyes as he yelled, "And without my friends to help me I would have been dead a long time ago!"

I chuckled softly, "So Luffy," before carefully moving and ripping the bottom of my shirt till it was strips. Sitting up slowly I tied my make shift bandages over my bleeding chest and heard Arlong say, "So you admit your worthless. What can you possibly do?"

Lying back down I heard Luffy say proudly, "I can kick your ass!" Zoro growled next to me, "If he dies I'm going to kill him!" I laughed weakly, "Like wise." before passing out completely.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zoro glanced over, not surprised that Ariana was fast asleep. Having watched her fight with the ugly fishman with big teeth, her fighting ability had surprised him. And made him glad she was on their side. Tying his bandana to his arm he settled on his back next to her and closed his eyes.

0o0

The huge explosion and the rock falling on Zoro woke me up and I sat up with a groan. Looking up I asked, "Luffy?"

Gripping the wall I forced myself up and using one leg I hopped up to be able to see over the wall. Zoro asked, "What's up?"

Seeing Arlong Park destroyed I grinned, "Arlong Park is destroyed."

Then I saw Luffy pop out of the rubble and watched curiously. Suddenly he yelled, "NAMI! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND!"

Smiling softly I got down off the wall and said to Zoro, "Shall we join the others?"

Using the wall like a crutch, I carefully hopped on one foot, as I followed Zoro. I looked as I heard strange voices and saw the marines. Shaking my head I held back as Zoro grabbed what seemed the leader who looked like a mouse, "Stop raining on these people's parade. Now that's just plain rude." then the others helped him pummel the marines. The leader murmured something about not crossing him and I swayed a bit as I watched Nami say softly to the marine mouse, "This is for hurting Nojiko and mercilessly ruining Bellemere's tangerine grove."

Then with a mighty whack of her staff she sent the guy flying into the water. Laughing I grinned as she ordered the dumb mouse marine to help rebuild the town of Goza and return her money. The marines swam away and I heard the mouse leader yelled, "Big things will happen! I'll get my revenge!"

Luffy asked, "How does that guy know I'm going to be King of the Pirates?"

Laughing as the guys argued with him I hopped through the cheering crowd till I came up behind Nami. Falling forward I grabbed her and she said happily, "Ariana!"

I grinned, letting her go to sit down, "Told ya so. Your our friend Nami."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she nodded. Smiling I looked up when Zoro looked at me, "We should get you to a doctor."

I laughed and pointed at his bleeding chest, "You first! Your worst off."

He grunted and I held out my hand to Sanji and he helped me to my feet, "Would you like me to carry you?"

I smiled in relief and nodded. Sanji stooped and I hopped onto his back, lying my head on his shoulder, "Night." and fell asleep. Sanji looked at me in surprise, smiled softly and followed the others to the town.

I woke up when I was set on a bed and scowled as the doctor in sun glasses said, hands over my ankle, "This is going to hurt."

Gritting my teeth I murmured, "Most likely, go ahead."

Smothering a scream with my fist the doc popped my bones back into place. Sweating as he wrapped it in bandages and then in a splint. Panting when he was done, sweat soaked I murmured, "ow."

Then the doc stitched up my arm, wrapped it and then my ribs. Lastly he stitched the wound on my chest and then wrapped it. i figured i looked like a mummy. Sighing in relief I looked over at Zoro, who stared in worry, "And don't give me that look, I'll be fine."

Closing my eyes when I heard his familiar grunt I fell asleep once more with a grin on my face.

0o0

Woken up when I heard Zoro's screams as the doc stitched him up I sat up with a groan, "Doc, got a shower?"

My sweaty clothes were stinky and itchy. He pointed to a door in the back of the room, "Nami came by and left you some clothes."

Saluting thanks I hopped over to it and was relieved and happy to find jeans and a t-shirt. Smiling I was careful not to get my ankle splint wet as I washed up. Going back out I sat patiently as the doc re bandaged my arm and then he returned to stitching up Zoro. I winced at the sight and saw Luffy pop at the window when the doc growled, "Don't you have a doctor on board?"

Luffy said thoughtfully, "We should get one. But after we get a musician."

Zoro asked, "Why after a musician?"

Luffy frowned, "Pirates sing right?"

Chuckling I saw the crutch and grabbed it, "True Luffy."

I heard him ask where Nami was and I hobbled out and saw Sanji and Usopp next to a tree. Joining them I grinned as I heard the start of a party.


	22. Chapter 22 PARTAY! Set sail!

The whole island was one big party and after two days of it I realized that even though the villagers were glad I had helped take down Arlong Park, they still feared me for being an Elemental. Nojiko didn't seem to care but even Genzo was wary of me, so I grabbed food and drinks where I could and stayed out at the side lines to watch the town party.

Yosuku and Johnny would join me, along with Sanji and Usopp but they left to their own devices after I assured them I was fine. Luffy ran around gobbling food and Nami would sit with me a bit before leaving as well. Zoro came by guzzling grog and then left me to get more. Dawn rolled around and I sighed heavily, feeling a bit lonely. Even as pirates everyone seemed to fit in except me.

Shaking my head roughly I hopped up and hobbled through the crowd. My mind wondered to the elementals I had fought and couldn't really blame people for avoiding me. But I couldn't help but wonder why the elementals and that stupid purple haird guy Chidori was always against or surprised I had joined Luffy's crew. An idea suddenly came to me when I glanced at Nojiko down the street, "_That's it!"_

Grinning widely I headed to the hospital and was in luck when the doc was in. I grinned at him and said, "Hey Doc, you know how to do tattoo's?"

He looked up from what he was writing and said, "Yeah why?"

I sat on a bed and said, "Cuz i'm tired of my loyalties queastioned by morons."

He seemed confused but shrugged as he gathered his stuff. I untied the badages over my right shoulder and asked, "Can you put it on my shoulder?"

He nodded and sat next to me, "What did you want?"

0o0

After he was done I thanked him happily and left the bandages off my shoulder but secure on my wounds as I headed back into the party. I found a bench next to a house and sat with a relieved sigh, things beginning to ache. Falling asleep I slept peacefully through the day until the third night arrive, party still in full swing.

I woke up and gathered a plate of food with a drink and returned to my spot. Zoro found me there with a full tankard of grog and I waved him over. He blinked when he saw my shoulder and I grinned when he met my eyes, "Got tired of morons queastioning my loyalties."

He grinned and sat next to me without a word. Sanji found us there, enjoying our drinks and said with a happy sigh, "Boy am I stuffed, it's nice not to have to cook for a change."

He looked at us and asked, "How are you two feeling?"

I had just taken a drink so I let Zoro answer first, "Fine, I just need a bit of rest."

Lowering my drink I said, "Same here."

He saw my tattoo and his eyes widened as he grinned. But before he could say anything Luffy appeared with meat in his mouth and meat in his hands, "Sanji where is that melon you were eating?"

Sanji told him he didn't know and Luffy looked at me as I took another drink and he could see my tattoo. His eyes widened, shining he said, mouth still full, "Ariana."

I grinned at him, proudly showing the Straw Hat Jolly roger on my shoulder, "Cool huh?"

He nodded, and with a mouth full of food he started to say something and I said innocently, "Aren't you going to look for that melon?" He raced away and Sanji didn't see as he said, "Good luck finding it Luffy."

He blinked and Zoro explained, "He ran off."

Sanji shook his head and put out his cigarette, "Three days stuffing his face. Now that my belly's full. Time to dance."

He stood and swooned, "With the ladies!"

I laughed as Zoro grimaced and finished my drink. Settling back I saw Zoro realize his tankard was empty and settled back for a nap as well. Smiling I carefully got up and headed out of the village towards Nami's house. As I got to it I saw Nami coming up with huge bag behind her and grinned at her, "Hey Nami, I have an idea on how you can take a bit of Bellemere with you."

She blinked and stared at me like I had lost my mind. I said, nodding to the grove, "Pick a couple trees and i'll make sure they get on the ship."

The smile on her face was enough of a thanks to me and she carefully chose a couple trees and I winked at her as they and a chunk of ground underneath them rose out of the ground. I hobbled off to the ship and waved back at Nami, "Need any help with that?"

She called back innocently, "Nope. See you in the morning."

I chuckled and hobbled to the ship with the trees behind me like some sort of ghostly illusion. I got to the ship without incedent and set the trees up on the deck and with enough dirt secured them in place. Grinning I went back to where Zoro snoozed and as I sat next to him I fell asleep as I heard Usopp tell the villagers to sing about him and they cheered him on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning I was up when the sun rose and headed to the ship and started preparing it to set sail. I hopped on one leg as I did so until the others brought the supplies we would need. Luffy ohhed the trees and I winked at him and I wrinkled my nose as Zoro ordered me to sit out of the way but sat on the rail anyway because I knew I really would just be on the way.

I grinned as they got everything on board and I hopped to the side of the ship, watching the crowd as I heard Johhny and Yosuku say bye. I called, waving, "Good luck Johnny! Yosuku!"

The first time I called them by their names they grinned and waved back, "Bye Big Sis Ariana!"

Chuckling I heard Sanji say, "Hey we can't leave without Nami!"

Zoro said, "Maybe she isn't coming."

That started an argument and I ignored them as I hopped to the back of the ship until they stopped when they saw Nami as I did at the back of the crowd. Zoro and Usopp had joined me then and she yelled, "Set the sails!" And started running towards us.

I grinned, knowing what she was going to do and the guys started setting sail. She called, "ARIANA!"

I raised my hand as she wove through the crowd and as she approached the Doc, Nojiko and Genso who were nearest the ship she leapt from the dock and air carefully caught her and gently set her on deck. She turned towards the crowd next to me as they called for her to come back she lifted her shirt and dumped a bunch of wallets and purses on the deck.

She kissed a bill and called to them, "Thanks a bunch!"

I laughed loud and hard as the crowd yelled their outrage. Grinning as I heard them call their well wishes and watched Zoro and Usopp leave. I didn't move as Nami waved and yelled her goodbyes. Once we were out of sight of the villagers with just the outline of the island in sight she turned to me with a soft smile, "Thank you Ariana."

I smiled back and saw her new tattoo, "Nice tat."

She grinned wider, "Same to you."

We grinned at each other and I pushed myself up and grabbed her in a gentle hug. She hugged me back and I said as I let go, "Think Sanji can make us something to drink?"

She winked and called innocently to Sanji, "Sanji, we/re thirsty."

As he swooned to do so I chuckled and plopped with my back to the mast, preparing for another snooze so that I could heal up faster. Cracking an eye open when Sanji presented the smoothie I thanked him and watched with a chuckle as he danced to Nami. Sipping my drink I looked up at the sky and sighed happily, feeling happy that things were going good. For now, I mean this was One Piece after all.

Grinning I closed my eyes and settled back, "_I wonder what's going to happen next. Could be fun."_


	23. Chapter 23We're Wanted! Swab the Deck!

I stretched from my nap a couple days later, cracking my back and hopping to my feet eagerly now that my wounds and bones had healed. I heard Nami scolding the newspaper bird about raising the prices, and I looked over at Usopp who was next to me doing something with hot sauce. A chill went down my back and I slinked around him and to the other side as Luffy suddenly flew from the tangerine grove and crashed into Usopp, causing the hot sauce to splash in his eyes.

He ran around screaming as Sanji yelled at Luffy about not getting a single tangerine. Shaking my head I joined Nami and sat on the rail, looking out at the sea. Jumping with a yelp as Nami suddenly screamed I spun and saw her looking at a piece of paper. Luffy grabbed it and laughed happily, "Alright guys were wanted criminals!"

I threw up my hands and cheered, grinning wildly as Usopp gloated over being in the picture and Sanji pouted until Usopp told him, "You don't have to be a captain to get your picture on one of these things."

He perked up and suddenly they started dancing. Luffy ordered, "Lets go to the Grand Line men!"

They cheered and Nami said, "Once again you guys just don't get how grim our situation is!"

I said calmly, "I guess not but we best be on our toes from now on."

She nodded and said, "Right, this is no time to be relaxing in the East Blue."

She went back to reading the paper and I saw Sanji heading to the Galley to make lunch. I followed and helped him prepare it, telling him about how I met Luffy and joined the crew. Hearing a commotion outside I went out and saw Zoro cut a cannonball in half. Raising an eyebrow I looked over at a marine ship barely staying afloat and the pink hair moron, Full Body something.

Rolling my eyes I blinked as they tried to fire again and the cannon exploded. I shook my head, "Had a crack moron." Sanji came out and Full Body jumped aboard and got pounded by Luffy. Sanji took out his men and I headed over to the kitchen as Full Body screamed in terror seeing Sanji and they ran off.

I found lunch ready and sat down to eat as the others joined me.

0o0

After lunch we gathered on deck as Nami showed us a map of the entrance of the Grand Line. She said, "We're almost there. It seems the only way to the Grand Line is through Reverse Mountain."

Zoro grumbled, "What a pain, isn't there a way around it?"

Sanji said, "There's not, from what the Geezer told me it's the only way to enter."

Usopp asked, "How come?"

Sanji said, "Because it's really dangerous."

Usopp demanded, "Yeah but how come?"

Sanji snapped, "I told you everything I know!"

Nami seemed about to explain but Luffy cut in, "Hey! Why don't we go straight into it?"

I knew to keep quiet as they argued and Luffy said, "But first we have to stop and get some meat."

I perked as Nami pointed out Louge town and Zoro said, "I'm sure I heard of it before. They say it's the city of the beginning and the end."

Nami said, "It's where the King of the Pirates was born and executed." she looked at him and asked, "Well?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah, that where the man who had the One Piece was killed, I want to see it."

I grinned and said, "Sounds like fun."

He grinned at me, looking really excited, "Oh yeah!"

0o0

The next morning, before dawn Luffy roused us awake to set sail. I glared at him from my hammock but his excitement was catching. So I hurried out after dressing and scurried up to the sails to let them down to catch the wind. Sanji helped and as he climbed down Luffy called, "Sanji! We're hungry!"

Sanji called, "I just fed you yesterday! I'm coming."

I chuckled as I came down and saw the sun rise over the ocean. Getting to the deck I saw Zoro over at the side and Luffy said, "Come on Zoro, lets play tag"

I clamped down a laugh, going up to join Nami as he barked, "What!?" Usopp hurried over to play and I watched curiously as Zoro grumbled, "You gotta be kidding, how old are you guys?"

Zoro stood and said, "Can't anyway it's time for my morning nap."

Usopp teased, "Aww, your just scared you'll lose."

Zoro twitched, "That's not why now take it back."

Usopp asked, "Then why are you mad?"

Zoro yelled, "I"m not mad!"

Luffy and Usopp laughed and ran away from Zoro and I wondered if I would need to take his sword away but I was shaking too hard from surpressed laughter. Sanji called the food was ready and I cocked an eyebrow at Nami as she said quietly, "So much wasted time."

Sanji looked at her, "Something wrong?"

She perked and said, "Oh no i'm fine. Now where that food?"

I followed her in as Luffy ran in behind me and Nami asked, "Hey Luffy, you think Buggy's dead?"

He blinked, "Who? Oh yeah Buggy, I think he's dead."

I nodded, sitting next to Nami, "Me too. Luffy sent him flying into the ocean."

Zoro came in dragging Usopp by his nose and said, "I wouldn't count on that, pirates can be a stubborn bunch."

He let go of Ussop to sit next to me as Usopp snapped, "And we have sensitive noses!" 

He grinned and said, "That too, if it's one thing I know it's pirates."

I quickly finished my food as I saw Luffy's hand move and Zoro sipped his drink, "And not that I care but your foods gone Usopp."

Usopp freaked and I took the fruit dish Sanji made with a thanks and laughed as he yelled at luffy who tried to look innocent.

After lunch we decided to clean the deck and I looked up from where I was mopping as Luffy said, "Oh hey look a hermit crab!" I hurried over and we watched it inch across the rail. I said, "I wonder where he came from."

Luffy asked, "You think he's from your village Nami?"

She was tending her trees and said, "Probably, or he could be from Ussop's village."

I whistled impressed as Usopp said, "If so that woul dbe amazing!"

I started mopping again and said, "He would have traveled a long way!"

Suddenly I thought I heard screaming and blinked as Luffy straightened, looking at Nami, "You say something?"

Nami shook her head, "Just now? Nope." Usopp shook his head and Sanji barked, "Hey Luffy! Back to work."

Luffy stuck out his tongue, "Well excuse me!" I snickered, "Your excused, the bathrooms that way."

Everyone stared at me and Luffy got it first and busted out laughing, "HAHAHA no not that!"

I laughed with him and we got back to work until the ship was spotless.

That night Nami was sitting on the couch in the womans quarters reading a book and I was sitting in my hammock, doodling in a sketch book I had picked up in Cocoyashi Village on her island. We looked towards the door as we heard snores and quiet arguing. She said, "Their even arguing in their sleep, thats amazing."

I chuckled and finished my doodle before setting it aside with a yawn, "Good night Nami."

She yawned back and turned off the lanp, "I guess I better get some rest too. Night Ariana."

I curled up in my hammock and heard her whisper, "Good night guys." and knew it was to the photograph on her table. She did it almost everynight. But I didn't mind I thought it was sweet. Closing my eyes I fell asleep, wondering when we would make it to Louge town.


	24. Chapter 24 Hello Loguetown! Ello Smokey!

I whistled softly after we hopped on shore. Logue Town was HUGE! Grinning wildly I heard everyone say what they were going to do and blinked when Luffy said, "Well, I'm going to go find where they kill people! I'm gonna go see where the King of the Pirates was executed!" and took off.

I waved at the others as I started after Luffy and called back, "I'll find you guys later!" Usopp called to pick a meeting place but I just cheered and disappeared into the crowd. Eager to check this place out. The first place I went with my limited amount of money was a clothes store. I was in luck when I found one that had clothes at 50% off. Going in I scanned the racks and chose some jeans, shirts and under clothes because my clothes were fading fast with all the fighting I was doing. Grabbing enough clothes to last me a while I paid and then decided to change now since I looked like a ragamuffin.

I put on a pair of olive green pants with white flower sewn into the side of one leg, a rose red shirt that had sleeves that went to my elbows and then a black vest that hugged my torso and had buckles on the sides. Lastly I tossed my worn shoes and put on a pair of black steel toed boots and whipped my hair back into it's high ponytail, bangs framing my face. Pleased, I checked myself over once more in the mirror, decided I looked awesome and went out of the dressing room, thanked the owner and took my huge bag the size of a car back to the ship and stowed it so that I didn't have to carry it around.

Humming happily, even tho I only had 50 berries left to my name I headed back into town. Wondering what I would find next. Cocking my head to the side I thought to myself, "_If I remember right, that marine Smoker it here. He had nice muscles, for a marine. Wonder if I'll meet him before he figures out Luffy is a pirate?"_

Grinning, I hummed a funeral march as I walked through the crowds, getting weird looks as I went.

0o0

Ten minutes later I looked around the docks and scratched my head, "Huh, I'm at the docks. Now how did I get here? Must be on another part of the island cuz I don't see the Merry."

Ignoring the people around me I walked down the docks, shaking my head, "Must have caught the Zoro-gets-lost-in-a-paperbag cold."

Sighing heavily I barely heard, "Hey you!" before a giant sword appeared in front of me. Raising an eyebrow at the heavy set guy wearing a big hat with a jolly roger on it. He smirked, "Hand over your cash and we'll let you live."

A glance around showed me that I was surrounded by a group of rough looking pirates. I spotted a guy smoking cigars and wearing a white jacket with a fluffy collar coming my way with some marines. I thought he looked familiar but before I could get a better look the sword swung at me. I didn't move as it posed at my throat. Sighing heavily I said firmly, "Look, get lost. I'm not in the mood for punks today."

He spat at my feet and sneered, "Too bad. Now Die!"

He swung and I ducked. His eyes widened comically as my fist connected with his nose, throwing him back into one of his men. The guy in the jacket seemed to pause from coming to help me and I thought, "_Good, he'd be in my way."_

Before the moron's men could avenge their captain my hits landed and they fell in a heap. Cracking my neck I snorted in disgust. Turning on my heel to head off, I hit something with my face and stumbled back from a bare chest. Blushes dusting my cheeks when I realized it was a muscled, _nice _bare chest, I looked up at the guy smoking the cigars with gray hair. I blinked, "_Oh shit, Smoker."_

Grinning I hopped back a few steps and winked, surprising him, "Um, my apologies. Their all yours marine dude."

Walking around him I was about to bolt when I heard him ask in a stern voice, "Your not from here are you?"

I looked back at him, "Nope. Just got in."

He pointed at the heap I had caused with his thumb and said, "You did a nice one on these morons. They have a total of 10,000 berry bounty if you care to claim it."

I looked at the group in disgust, "That much for so little?"

Shrugging I turned to face, "Sure, I could use some cash."

He studied me as I studied him, wondering if he know I was a pirate but didn't know if he could. I didn't have a bounty yet and my tattoo was covered. I then saw he had his sword thing on his back, cigars on his jacket and sleeve, gloves and was wearing blue pants with brown boots. I cocked an eyebrow, "Right, if you want to have a staring contest you have to say so."

He quickly looked away and I could almost swear I saw a blush before the smoke from his cigars covered it and he said, "Sorry, follow me."

He ordered his men to take care of the pirates and then started away, I had to trot to catch up, his legs were long and mine were not. But it wasn't too hard to lengthen my stride to keep up. He asked finally, "Do you know who those pirates were?" He glanced over at me and asked, "Are you a bounty hunter?"

I shrugged, "How could I? I didn't even know they had a bounty on them."

I shook my head at him, "I am just a traveler." I paused when I realized we hadn't introduced ourselves, "By the way, I'm Ariana."

I held out my hand and he stopped and clasped it, "Captain Smoker." he shook my hand and I realized his shake was firm but not a test of strength some guys did with me because I was a woman.

I let go and said, "Thanks for showing me the way, I seem to get lost in this town."

He started walking and said, "It can be a bit confusing. Do you travel by yourself?"

"Nope, I'm with some friends. They ran off but I'll find them later."

We got to the marine building and I had to hide a grin. A pirate like myself just walking in without them any wiser. I made sure my innocent face was on as I signed some papers and accepted the receipt. Smoker said, "Take that to the bank down the street to get the reward."

I nodded and he said, "Just turn left and three buildings over. Think you can handle that."

I wrinkled my nose at him, more amused than annoyed, "I believe I can. Thanks a lot Smokey."

I turned to go and heard him growl, "It's Smoker."

I just wrinkled my nose at him again and left with a grin. Heading out I took his directions and went into the bank and received my reward. Humming happily I decided a meal couldn't hurt and headed back into the crowd, feeling like today was going okay for now.

0o0

A bit later I was just going through the crowd, eating a cone of chocolate ice cream when I saw Smoker again. I blinked as a little girl accidentally ran into his leg with her own ice cream and her dad freaked, thinking Smoker was going to hurt them. I watched curiously as Smoker just ruffled her hair, apologized for his pants eating her ice cream and then gave her money to buy five scoops. Smiling softly as he left with his marine subordinate, "_He's not so bad. Too bad he's an enemy of pirates."_

Finishing my ice cream I started off to try and find the others. I didn't see Smoker glance back and see me as I disappeared into the crowd again.

0o0

I caught a glimpse of Usopp in a shop that looked shady but he looked like he was having fun buying crap so I left him alone. Then I spotted Zoro following a girl that could only be Tashigi of the marines and had to hide in an alley way to hide my suppressed laughter. She didn't look happy and I knew Zoro must have broken her glasses. I decided to leave him be too, knowing things would work out.

Instead I found myself looking through shops when I heard something and suddenly saw Luffy going flying over my head. Snickering, knowing I'd find him later after his nap I looked at the stores and found one with writing and drawing material. Buying a couple sketch books, journals, drawing pencils and pens I also purchased a brown backpack to keep them in.

Going back into the crowd I bought some noodles and a hot dog from some stands and kept an eye out for my crew mates. Growing bored quickly, I headed for the fish market and stumbled onto the cooking contest, completely forgetting about it. Grinning I saw Nami and Usopp come up and called them over. Usopp tried to call to Sanji but it was until Nami and I called to him that he noticed us. Laughing I gave him a high five, "Good luck Sanji."

He swooned back to his table and then I saw the chick with the red dress and two helpers. Forgetting her name, I snickered at her talk and outfit as she got ready to cook. Nami elbowed me but I saw that she was trying not to laugh too.

The competition was fierce and I watched in awe as we cheered Sanji on when he won over and over till the finals. I grinned proudly as he finally won and got the Bluefin Tuna that looked like some sort of elephant fish.

We were heading back to the ship, Sanji and Usopp carrying the fish when Nami stopped. Looking at her curiously, "What's wrong?"

She murmured, "Its the air. Its going to rain."

I looked up at the beautiful sky and she said, "I'm sure of it. Lets hurry."

Believing Nami we picked up the pace and the wind began to pick up. I frowned, worried as things suddenly began to speed up and it felt like we didn't much time anymore.

0o0


	25. Chapter 25 Roar of the wind, set sail!

My instincts screamed. Something was very wrong. I called just as I saw Zoro heading our way, "I'm going to go look for Luffy! Something wrong!"

Before they could call me back I leaped to the roof tops and raced in the direction my bad feeling was coming from. Running as fast as my legs could go I heard some screaming and shouts as I neared a square and slid to a stop as I saw pirates fighting in the square. I saw Bozo the clown with some woman and Luffy was stuck in some stocks on top of the platform about to be executed. I heard Luffy yell, "Listen! I'm the man who is going to be King of the Pirates!" just as Zoro and Sanji caught up and saw someone that looked awfully familiar about to attack them form the group of pirates.

About to leap from the roof I happened to look at some buildings near us and saw some Marine's trying to stay out of sight and caught sight of Smoker. He saw me just when I saw him and I gave a mock salute before jumping. A woman with shocking pink hair in a Mohawk wearing punk rocker clothes wielded a scythe made out of wind and was about to take Sanji's head.

He barely caught sight of the threat before my flaming foot slammed into her chest and sent her flying back into her crew mates. I chirped, "Sup guys!"

Zoro threw me a grin before yelling, "STOP THE EXECUTION!" Luffy called happily, "Zoro! Sanji! Ariana!"

I gave him a wave, knowing now Smoker would know I was a pirate and part of the Straw Hat crew, before I then lunged after Punker Cow as she screamed furiously and raced at me. She yelled, "I'll finally kill you!"

Thunder boomed as I blasted Punker Cow with a blast of wind of my own. She was about the same strength as when we had first met and I was stronger, having practiced my powers a lot since the last time we met. Once she was off balance I slammed a bat of rock into her face and sent her into a wall, knocking her out.

Racing with Sanji and Zoro to try and get to Luffy before he lost his melon, I happened to look up as he called, "Ariana! Zoro! Nami! Usopp! Sanji!"

I paused and felt my heart stop as he said, "Sorry, I'm dead!" and he said this with a big smile on his face.

I yelled, thrusting out my hand, using wind to try to knock as many pirates out of my way so that I could get to Luffy, "NO! DAMN IT LUFFY! DON'T DIE!"

Then suddenly a blast of lightening hit the platform and I threw up my arms to block as the light blinded me. Gasping I looked at the burning platform and could only watch as it fell over. Out of the flame and rubble, Luffy stood, laughing, "Whew I'm alive! That's nice."

Laughing in relief I yelled, "Lets vamoose before the marines get us!"

Luffy caught up with me and we ran to Zoro and Sanji as the marines began to move. Sanji asked, "Did you do that Ariana?"

I shook my head, "I can't do lightening."

Luffy just laughed and we ran away like bats out of hell as marines flooded into the square. Some marines got in our way but I didn't get to attack as they guys beat me too it and Sanji took out the ones nearest me. I just grinned at him for being noble and we ran for it.

I couldn't help but think in awe, "_He smiled. Luffy knew he was going to die. And he smiled."_

Smiling slightly at Luffy's back I thought proudly, _"That's my captain."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o

We raced through the rain and Zoro grumbled, "What is up with all this rain?"

I yelled to them over the wind, "The winds perfect in taking us to the Grand Line isfwe can get to the Merry!"

Sanji called, "Nami was right! If we don't get to the ship in time were going to be stuck on this island!"

Luffy yelled, "Just keep running!" still smiling like a loon.

I grinned at him, hearing the marines behind us. Zoro asked, "Which way is the sea?" Luffy shrugged, "I don't know, its hard to see with this rain."

I pointed, "That way! I can feel it." and I called before Zoro could stop to fight the marines, "and there isn't time to fight the roaches."

He snorted but we had to stop when Tashigi appeared in our path. She demanded Zoro give her his sword and I sighed, knowing he would fight her. I grabbed Sanji's collar as Luffy said, "We'll go on ahead."

Zoro nodded and I drug Sanji after us as he yelled for Zoro not to hurt her. I said, "He won't. Now come on Sanji!" he got his feet under him and start to run with us, grumbling under his breath. Wondering when we would run into Smoker and nearly bit my tongue when he appeared in front of us. With a really _cool_ looking bike behind him! He growled, "So your Monkey D. Luffy. I already told you that you couldn't' get to the Grand Line without beating me first."

Luffy grinned, "Oh yeah I forgot."

Smoker narrowed his eyes, "Your really stupid."

Then his eyes landed on me, "And your a pirate huh?"

I smiled soflty, "You never asked if I was or not."

He glared now, "And an elemental."

I didn't say anything to him, there was no need. I could tell he hated me now, just because I was an elemental. It didn't help I was a pirate but it was the selling point. Luffy and Sanji looked at me and I asked, "You got this Luffy?"

He nodded and said, "You two head to the ship."

I nodded and grabbed Sanji's sleeve, "Hurry it up Luffy."

We raced around Smoker, who moved to stop us only to have to deflect Luffy. I called back, "It was nice meeting you Smokey!"

Sanji looked at me, "You know a marine!?"

I shrugged, "I met him earlier. Now come on, the winds picking up."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

We made it to the ship but the marines were attacking and they had to set sail. Fighting the marines I saw Usopp jump into the water to help, firing at the marines and I called, "Nami!"

She screamed at us to get on the ship when suddenly a gust of wind hit us so strong I flew off my feet and yelled as I rolled on the rocks, grabbing hold of one before I landed in the ocean. Once it stopped I panted as I stood, knowing Dragon must have helped Luffy. And he had better get here for the ship was out of range. I heard Nami's yell for help again and grunted, knowing the others would catch up. Wanting to try this for a while, I concentrated.

Air condensed at my feet to create a board and I grinned happily as I stepped on it. Moving at my very thought it shot forward towards the ship. Quickly getting to it I called, "Nami! You ok?"

I landed next to her and she said, "The others..."

She yelled as she face the island, "HELP! LUFFY!"

I cupped my hands and yelled, "GET ON SHIP BEFORE WE LOSE YOU!"

I squinted in the rain and laughed as Luffy used his Gum Gum Rocket to catch the others and sent everyone flying. They landed with a solid thud on the ship and Nami sighed in relief, "Your here."

I helped them stand and said, relieved, "I'm glad you got here in time." and then we were racing to steady the ship and keep it from capsizing. We saw the lighthouse and I laughed feeling a weight leave my shoulders, "We made it!" The others smiled with me and Sanji said, "Ok, I think we should say something to mark the occasion."

I turned as the others did and Sanji set his foot on a barrel, "I am going to the Grand Line to find the All Blue."

Luffy set his foot on it next, "I'm going to be King of the Pirates."

I set my foot on a barrel next to his, "I am going to protect my friends, and help Luffy become King of the Pirates."

He grinned at me and then Zoro, "I'm going to be the World Greatest Swordsman."

Nami, "I'm going so that I can draw a map of the whole world."

Usopp didn't look so brave as he said, "I'm going to become a brave warrior of the sea."

Luffy cheered, "And now to the Grand Line!" and we all raised our feet and slammed them into the barrel, shattering it. I cheered, "Huzzah!" grabbing Nami in a hug and we all laughed. Daring the Grand Line to throw whatever it had. Because we were finally on our way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o


End file.
